Stay Forever
by Tri17
Summary: FE6 ClarinexRutger Come Back's Sequel. Her husband has left her and being Sorcery General is not what Clarine had expected. Now, as times have turned rough for Clarine, she's pushed to the edge and needs Rutger more than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, after months of wait, Come Back's sequel! This story takes place about six years after Come Back, so Clarine is 22 and Rutger is about 28. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters.

* * *

**Stay Forever**

Tri17

Chapter One

Her eyes fluttered as she rolled over. But instead of hitting the muscular form of her husband, she hit the soft silk of sheets. Feeling around, still too tired to think, she grasped for her husband. Yet, everything she grasped were silk sheets. Cold silk sheets.

It caused the blonde haired woman to open her eyes, staring bleakly at the spot beside her. Where was he? Turning towards the large balcony window, she could see that the sky was black. It was late summer, though, so that meant that the sun would rise earlier. Sitting up, panic rising in her chest, she reached for her pocket watch, flipping it open, and seeing that it was only three hours past the new day. Closing the clock, she stepped out of her bed, her bare feet touching the cold, wooden floors.

As she stumbled towards her dresser, she saw what she feared most.

A letter.

With trembling hands, she picked it up, straining in the dim light to read what was written. But the moon couldn't cast enough glow inside, so instead, she retreated outside onto the balcony. There she could clearly see what was written.

_Clarine, _

_I've left to seek some time for myself. I need to further train. _

Short and simple.

But so confusing. It brought the woman to tears. They had been married for over six years and this wasn't the first time he had left her with a short, quick letter. A letter that would leave her emotionally unstable for months on end. Even after he returned, which he always did after two or three months, she was still shaken and would cling to him desperately during the night, in fear he would leave again.

When he had left the first time, shortly after they were married, Clarine was hysterical. She sobbed for weeks on end. Her father and mother and the prince and king sent troops to search for him, but as expected, he eluded them with ease. He returned after about three months, to find an emotionally-torn Clarine.

The next time he left, Clarine locked herself in her room for three days straight, refusing to eat, drink, or bathe. She slept all day long, refusing her duties as Sorcery General. Finally, one of the king's lock-picks had to unlock her door, letting her mother, sister-in-law, Lilina, and after awhile her father and brother coax her out. After he returned, a few weeks later, Clarine refused to speak to him.

After that, he remained at the palace for about a year, which by then, they were entering their third year of marriage.

Between their third and sixth years of marriage, he left more frequent, it seemed, leaving every few months. He claimed it was because of Etrurian Nobility, but Clarine often blamed herself. This was the third time he had left this year, and it seemed like he was leaving even more frequent. Last time he was gone, he didn't return for two months. And it had only been a month since he had left.

Clarine gripped the letter tighter in her baby-soft hand, tears shining in her eyes. Why couldn't their relationship be like her parents-- Sweet, loving, caring, exciting, and above all, romantic? Clarine could remember when he once told her that he would try to be more affectionate to her. But that promise had fallen through.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Clarine leaned over the rail of the balcony. How often had she thought about jumping from this height? "Falling accidentally". It would be so easy to leave this nightmare. Her life was no longer that sweet and innocent dream. Her life was no longer happy and wonderful. She no longer looked forward to waking up each morning.

Being the Sorcery General was so horrid. The elders were rude and went out of their way to make her life miserable. They insulted her and never listened to her. She was no longer respected in any way, even though she held one of the highest positions in the Etrurian Government.

Everything had turned on her. Her marriage was miserable, her job was miserable, she had no friends in Etruria (besides her family and those from the war), and she had no husband (most of the time) to ever talk to.

Clarine realized she was leaning farther and farther over the edge of the balcony. If she wasn't careful, she really would fall.

Like it really mattered if she fell or not. Who would care? Her parents and brother. That's who. Lilina would care, Clarine supposed. And the prince, Percival, Cecilia, and some of her old friends from the war. But the nobles would rejoice if she died.

Her husband probably would, too. Then he would have no connections to the Etrurian Nobility. Then he really could disappear into thin air.

Sometimes she wondered if he actually loved her at all. She wondered if maybe her love was so great that it poured over to any feelings he had for her. And made him think that he loved her, but really, he didn't. Clarine often wondered if he actually married her because she loved him so much.

Her toes were barely touching the smooth marble of the balcony. She was leaning farther and farther.

And for all Clarine knew, he could have another family somewhere else. Maybe that's why he left so frequent. What if he was married to some beautiful Sacaen women? What if she had gorgeous black flowing hair, smooth tan skin, bright green eyes, and a figure to die for? What if she was an extremely powerful, and graceful, Swordmaster?

What if he and this woman had children? A lot of children? What if he told them he couldn't come home to them every night because he was being held captive at the Etrurian mansion? What if he told them that he was forced to marry this Etrurian woman who he didn't have feelings for? What if they told him to stay there forever and never come back to Etruria?

Maybe that would be for the best. If he was truly happy with a drop-dead gorgeous Sacaen woman and had beautiful little Sacaen children, then he should just stay there with them. He should be a good father to them. It's not like he had any reason to come back to Etruria where there were stuck-up, old, crusty nobles who hated him; where there was stiff clothing to wear and formalities to keep; where there was a foolish 22 year old woman waiting after him, who couldn't understand what she had done wrong to drive away the love of her life.

Clarine's feet were off the ground now, which caused her to snap back into the present, as she began to fall face-first towards the ground.

But suddenly, she didn't have the strength to fight gravity and push herself back onto the balcony. It felt so much better to fall into the cool breeze of the night air. It felt so nice to feel the wind lift under her light pink nightgown, cooling her sweaty body off. Her blonde hair spewed out, as it fell out of the pinned up braid one of her maids had done before she had retired to bed.

When she opened her violet eyes, the ground was approaching at a dangerous rate. But she couldn't stop her fall. She was freely falling, the wind whipping around her.

Instantly, she was sick. The wind was much too cold, much too hard. It was hurting her. The ground was approaching too fast. She didn't want to hit it. She wanted to float. Not hit the ground. Her voice began to bubble in her throat, ready to be released at any second. But Clarine clamped her mouth shut, not letting out the ear-piercing scream that was sure to be heard.

Instead she closed her eyes, feeling the impact of the ground. She heard a sickening snap, a raging pain spreading throughout her body. Her head dropped listlessly, slumping onto the grass.

Tightly clenched in her hand was Rutger's note.

* * *

Pent and Louise were sleeping peacefully, not ready to face the day yet. So when a maid burst into their room, they were less then happy.

"Lady Clarine is in critical condition!" the maid exclaimed. "She fell off her balcony!" Pent and Louise shot up out of their bed, rushing out of the room, even though they weren't dressed properly.

When they found their daughter, she was laying on the ground, looking as if she had died. Her legs and arms were twisted at odd angles, bones jutting out. It turned their stomachs to see their daughter twisted and warped like she was.

"Where are the healers?!" Pent exclaimed, panic rising in his voice. His wife was leaning beside their daughter, calling her name.

"Rutger..." Clarine mumbled, coughing a bit. Louise looked hysterical, sobbing and clutching her daughter.

"Where is her husband?!" Pent asked a nearby maid. He was panicking, but he couldn't control his emotions. He couldn't help the fear the grasped his heart when he saw his daughter and her lack of husband. Rutger would always be by Clarine's side if she were injured and if he wasn't with her...

"We don't know! We've yelled for Lord Rutger often, but he has yet to be found!"

"...Louise..." Pent began, his voice strained. Louise looked at him, her own eyes clouded in anger.

"He... he left again," she whispered harshly. That's when she noticed Clarine's hand clutching something. Prying it away from her, she straightened the letter out, her facial features becoming darker and darker as she read and re-read it again and again. Wordlessly, she handed it to Pent.

"...Why does he do this to her?" Pent asked Louise, angry and saddened at the same time. "I'm sure this is why she is in this state! He's leaving more and more frequent. It's not right." Louise nodded.

"Did you notice that he didn't put anything reassuring in the letter? Not an, "I love you," or an, "I'll be back soon," or anything of the sort. Of course she is miserable. But her own love has blinded her to what is happening."

"That he seems to no longer care for her." Louise nodded, stroking her daughter's hand.

"Exactly."

* * *

When Clarine finally opened her eyes, everything was blurry. Her head pounded and her limbs ached. She could feel soft hands holding one of hers.

"Clarine, are you alright?" It was Lilina's hand. Clarine closed her eyes, groaning. Why was she in so much pain?

Swallowing, Clarine tried to speak. Her throat was too dry, though. So what she spoke came out as a croak.

"Water? Here." A male voice spoke. A cup was put to her lips and she drank greedily. Who was the male, though? Her mind was too fuzzy to think.

"W..." Clarine took another drink. "What happ...happened?" she croaked out.

"You fell off your balcony," Lilina told her. "We came here as quickly as possible. Well, at least I did to help heal you." Clarine nodded slightly. "We've been so worried. I mean, you've been in a coma for almost three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Clarine asked, hoarsely.

"Yeah. Well, I suppose coma is a bad word for it. Here and there you would wake up, typically muttering something about Rutger." Clarine clenched her eyes tighter, hearing his name.

"He's not back," she told them. Lilina and the male made sounds of agreement.

"No. He isn't," the male answered her.

"Where is mother? Where is Tate?" Clarine asked them, beginning to go back to sleep.

"They are resting right now. They've been up with you all night." Clarine nodded.

"I'm... going back... to sleep." She could barely finish her sentence before she was asleep again.

* * *

Clarine woke up a few hours later to see someones head laying beside her. She touched it gently, realizing it was her brother. His hair was always so soft and silky.

"Mmm... Clarine?" Klein sat up, looking tiredly at his sister. "How are you feeling?" Clarine wordlessly nodded.

"Better." Klein nodded, rubbing his eyes. He looked so tired. His pale face was even paler than usual. His bright violet eyes were dull, masked with stress and sleep. There were large circles under his eyes. His face was worn and ragged, his cheek bones beginning to become visible. Clarine could even spot a bit of blonde facial hair, which was odd, because Klein was always so meticulous about shaving every single day.

Klein lit a candle, as it was well into the night, and Clarine could see that she was in her old bedroom. The one she stayed in before she was married.

"What happened?" Clarine finally asked him, reaching up to brush a piece of her blonde hair back.

"You fell."

"Fell?"

"Off your balcony." Clarine nodded, remembering.

"Right. I remember." She fidgeted, wondering what she should ask about next. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About three weeks." Three weeks! Oh, wow.

"What's happened? How are my wounds?"

"Nothing important has happened. And the healers did a pretty good job of fixing you up. Especially Lilina. She worked her butt off to help you." Clarine smiled. She was glad to have such a good friend like Lilina, even if they didn't see each other often.

"Where is mother?"

"She's sleeping. She and father have been with you all day long. Except for a few hours where they slept. But when Lilina and Roy told them you had woken up, they stayed with you for the rest of the day and most of the night. I took over when father began to doze off." Clarine nodded.

"May I get out of bed?" Klein chewed on his lip, thinking about it. "I feel so cramped. I really must stretch."

"I'm not sure. I don't want you to re-injure yourself." Clarine scowled slightly and threw her legs over the side of the bed. "Clarine!" Clarine hesitantly put a foot on the ground, beginning to stand. She could. She could even walk.

"Lilina did a good job," Clarine muttered. "But, I am so tired, now." She yawned to make her point. "If you do not mind, I'd like to go to bed. I'd appreciate that you would return to bed with your own wife, as well." Klein hesitantly nodded, leaving her room.

Clarine crawled back into her bed, blowing out the candle that Klein had lit. But she didn't fall asleep. Instead she stared up at her bed roof (since her bed was a four-poster bed) and blinked.

"Rutger... do you miss me?" she whispered. "Do you regret marrying me?" Clutching her sheets, she closed her eyes, finally making up her mind. They needed to talk. They needed to agree on what to do. Because enough was enough.

Clarine was tired of being pulled through this emotional wave, one second being the perfect, happy couple that she wanted, and the next being a crying, broken wife because her husband had abandoned her. Clarine would no longer tolerate it. She loved Rutger with all her heart. And she wanted nothing more than to be with him forever.

But if he no longer loved her, then she would be a good wife. She would let him go.

No matter how much it would hurt.

End Chapter

* * *

I hope this is worth the wait, at least so far. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, as school did just start for me, but I hope soon. :D

Here's a preview!

_"Clarine, she doesn't have it," Mildain told her softly. Clarine shook her head._

"She does. I can see it." Clarine smiled softly, taking Lillie's hand. "It's not very strong, but she has traces of it." Clare looked at Clarine, shocked, but then smiled.

"Then that means she needs a teacher," Mildain told Clarine. "Or else her magic will never get stronger." Clarine smiled at Clare and Lillie.

"I want to train her."

I can't wait! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been awhile since the last update, almost two weeks... right?

By the way, just a question: Is there anyone on this site who writes ClarinexRutger fanfiction and updates it frequently? Because I have found none (even further, I believe I've found, excluding my own stories, like two actual RutgerxClarine stories, and one story that has a mention of them (it's a FirxNoah and ClarinexRutger combination).) We need more ClarinexRutger fanfiction!!

_Thoughts are in italics_

* * *

Chapter Two

After her fall, Clarine changed. She was more solemn and more... saddened, it seemed. She went about her duties in a melancholy way, no longer spunky and arrogant, like before. Even the elders took some pity on her and quit their insults. She had gotten older now, they said, and she was almost as old as her father was when he became general. They supposed they could respect Clarine's opinion a little bit more.

Clarine, though, was busy doing other things to even think about the elders. She was too busy getting things ready for the Prince's coronation. Finally, the king was giving up the crown, and Mildain would inherit it. Not only was Clarine busy with that, but she had an even more pressing matter to worry about.

In Bern, there were revolts breaking out in some of the towns farther away from the capital. And the worse part was that it was spreading faster and faster to the capital of Bern. Guinevere sent notice to Roy and Lilina, and to the prince, that she was worried there would be a revolution starting. She was scared that they would overthrow her.

To make matters worse, rumors of revolution were brewing in Etruria. With the word of revolts spreading around Elibe, different cities and people were becoming restless. Small skirmishes and revolts were breaking out along the rural areas in Etruria. And some in Lycia.

Clarine, Percival, the Knight General (Noish), the prince, Lilina, Roy, Sue, Miledy, Zeiss, and Queen Guinevere were all to meet up in Lycia to discuss what they were going to do. It unnerved them to realize that the peace they all worked so hard for was slipping. Clarine figured, though, this would finally be a time to prove herself worthy of being the Sorcery General. She needed to show the elders, the prince, her family, and all of Etruria so they could understand her worth. So everyone could see that she was the right choice for the job.

As Clarine and the other Etrurians prepared to leave to go to the meeting in Lycia, a small girl rushed up through the palace gates into the courtyard, tears in her eyes. She didn't look like a noble girl at all.

"P-please he-help me!" she cried to the group and servants. Many of the servants ignored her, as did many of the nobles. Except Mildain and Clarine. As they went towards the little girl, they noticed palace guards grabbing her. "No! No, please! My mommy needs help! Please!"

"Ask someone else. You're not wanted here." The guard lifted the small girl by her frail arm, practically dragging her out.

"Release her immediately!" Clarine yelled, fuming at the rough treatment of the small girl. Before, she never would have cared. Before, she would have been appalled at the thought of a girl like that even being near her. But that was before. Now, she would do everything she could to help everyone. It's what she needed to do. It was her duty to protect the innocent. And this girl was innocent. She wouldn't be that spoiled rich girl that turned her head away from anyone lower than her. No, she would be the woman who would help everyone she could.

The guard looked back, ready to retort, until he realized it was the Sorcery General who had commanded him. And the prince, who was walking beside her. "M-my apologies, Lady Clarine, Your Highness." Clarine ignored him, going to the skin-and-bones girl.

"What ever is the matter?" Clarine asked her gently, smiling softly. The prince also kneeled beside her.

"How can we help?" he asked her, just as soft. The girl sniffed.

"My mommy... she's sick! They came and... and... thieves!" the girl began to wail. Clarine frowned, looking at Mildain.

"Can you lead us there?" the prince asked the girl. She nodded, sniffing, and wipping her tears, leaving a dirty streak across her face. Clarine pulled out a hankercheif and wipped away the dirt.

"All better," Clarine whispered, smiling at the girl. "Come now, show us." The girl nodded, leading them through Aquleia. They got through the rich part of town, beginning to head towards the slums. Clarine had never been in this part of Aquleia before and what she saw shocked her. People were begging for money, living in small houses that looked horrible. It turned her stomach.

"Prince Mildain," Clarine began, turning towards him, "why isn't Etruria doing anything about this?" she demanded. Mildain looked around, seemingly disgusted.

"I do not know. But as soon as I become king, I will do everything in my power to improve the conditions. It's not fair to the poor to live like this, while the rest of Etruria can prosper. I'll fix this." Clarine smiled at her long-time friend.

"We all will. You, me, Tate, Klein, my parents. Everyone will work together. Because I don't want our nation to be like... like what we saw... in the war." Mildain nodded.

"I swore that when I came back, I would change Etruria. There hasn't been much change. Now... there will be." Clarine nodded.

"H-here," the girl told them, pushing back a blanket that was being used as the door. Clarine gasped when she saw the repulsive sight. A crumpled heap lay in the middle of the floor, crude slashes marring the brown haired woman.

Clarine didn't think. All she could do was run over the the woman, pulling out a heal staff that was hung on her back. Concentrating, she began to heal the woman. The slashes closed up, a scar the only sign that there had ever been a wound there. Well, that and the dried blood.

The woman opened her eyes, bright blue eyes, clear as crystal, stared up at her, tears beginning to fill them.

"T-thank you, milady." Clarine held the woman, helping to lift her up.

"Are you alright? Whatever happened here?" she asked, looking around the dismal place. The woman looked away, ashamed.

"I know this is nothing... good. I don't make much and I cannot afford hardly anything. I do my best to provide for my daughter," she admitted. Clarine shook her head.

"We'll change this. I swear we will. It's not right for us nobles to be living so comfortably while you starve and suffer, yet work harder than us." Closing her eyes, ashamed, Clarine could remember the days where she would have scorned and mocked anyone who had ever said anything of the such. She would have be appalled. She was no different than any other high-bred Etrurian noble.

She was _different_ now! She was. She was loving and caring and sweet and helpful. She was...

Was she even doing this for the benefit for others? Or was this all just a fake, a disguise, to prove to herself that she was _so_ kind and caring because she helped everyone. Was this just a way to make herself look better in her own eyes and in everyone else's, besides the nobility? Was this just a mask that she put on to continue to prove that she had changed and that she wasn't a foolish little thirteen year old girl? Was this just... fake?

Clarine felt a knot form in her throat. Who was she, really? Was she faking her kindness, doing it with some ulterior motive? Or was she truly, and did she honestly, want to help those in need? Was she a fake, or was she honest? Her hands trembled as the thought shook her to her very core.

_Had she really ever changed?_

"Why, I must ask, did your daughter run to the palace?" Mildain asked, tilting his head to a slight degree. The young girl sniffed, looking away.

"I-I... mommy always said... that..." the girl began, whispering. "She said... that the prince was... good. That nobles were... the best... that they could... do anything." Tears streamed down her face, and she bit her lip, drawing blood out.

Clarine kneeled down beside her, wipping the girls' tears away with her hankerchief, and gripping her chin loosely. "Nobles aren't always what people think. Most nobles are bad. But, your mommy was right. The prince is a good and kind person." Mildain placed a hand on Clarine's shoulder, softly uttering a "thank you."

"Now, what is your name?" Clarine asked the girl. "My name is Clarine." The girl looked shyly away, sniffing once more, and then finally speaking.

"M-my name is Lillie."

"That's really pretty! My best friend's name is Lilina. Lillie... Lilina... They sound a lot alike!" Lillie looked up, nodding, smiling timidly.

"Miss, what is your name?" Mildain asked Lillie's mother.

"My name is Clare." The two nobles nodded, looking at one another.

"How do you make a living?" Clarine finally asked, a bit hesitant. "I'm sorry if that was rude... I didn't mean..." Clare shook her head.

"I'm a shopkeeper's assisstant. Lillie helps out at the store, too." Lillie nodded. Clarine smiled at them, and looked around, noticing a few books. Curiously, she picked them up. They were spell books.

"Are either of you a mage?" Clarine asked, flipping through the pages. A lot of them were simple Fire spell chants, but there were some more intermediate spells, like an Elfire spell.

"My husband was before he died," Clare told them softly. "I kept the books as a memory of his." Clarine looked over at Lillie.

"You know... Mages can be paid a pretty penny in Etruria. Has Lillie shown any signs of magic? It is inherited, typically." _'Except for Lilina,' _Clarine thought, smiling softly to herself. _'She was just a natural at it. Probably someone in her father's family was a mage, though Lilina said he denies it. Maybe in Florina's family someone was a mage, though that seems rare for Ilia.' _"My magic was inherited from my father." Clare shook her head.

"I've never noticed anything, really..." Clarine nodded, grabbing one of the spell books, giving it to Lillie.

"Here, can you read?" Lillie nodded.

"My mommy and daddy taught me," she said, smiling. Clarine nodded.

"Alright, read this, then, please. Outloud." Lillie recited the Fire chant, some words seeming a bit foreign on her tongue. Clarine watched her intently, watching her hands.

"I don't think she has it," Clare told them, seeing that there was not a flame present. Mildain nodded.

"Chant it again," Clarine told Lillie. Clarine could have sworn she saw a bit of a glow around the girl's hand. Lillie did so, her pronounciations a bit better. It seemed more smooth. And this time Clarine did see the glow of magic.

"Clarine, she doesn't have it," Mildain told her softly. Clarine shook her head.

"She does. I can see it." Clarine smiled softly, taking Lillie's hand. "It's not very strong, but she has traces of it." Clare looked at Clarine, shocked, but then smiled.

"Then that means she needs a teacher," Mildain told Clarine. "Or else her magic will never get stronger." Clarine smiled at Clare and Lillie.

"I want to train her." Everyone looked at Clarine, shocked.

"B-but you're the Sorcery General!" Clare exclaimed, running a hand through her brown hair. Clarine smiled.

"I know that. But... I just feel like I need to." Mildain looked at Clarine, confused slightly.

"You know... with the upcoming meeting, you're not going to have time to train her for awhile." Clarine licked her lips, a sign that Mildain had learned that meant she was nervous. "What?" he asked her.

"I... would like to bring her with us on the meeting. It'll do her some good to learn how to begin training like this. It's much like I did. Except I did know how to use a staff. But that was all." Mildain looked at Clare to see what the woman would think of Clarine's plan. The woman looked lost.

"I'm sorry... but what?" Clare finally asked. "Do you want to take my daughter away?" Tears were flooding the woman's eyes.

"For a few weeks," Clarine answered. Clare shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know this is going to sound terribly selfish, but please, don't. I-I can't bare to be without my daughter at all. She's all I have left." Lillie hugged her mother tightly.

"Lady Clarine... please, don't make me leave my mommy." Clarine nodded.

"I understand."

"But..." Clare began timidly, "If I may travel with you and my daughter, we'd be more than happy to go. She's only five, I really don't want to let her leave my side. Please understand." Clarine nodded, smiling.

"Prince, is that alright with you?" Mildain nodded.

"They are your responsibility, though, General. I expect you to house them, protect them, and keep them in control when we are going. I also expect you to be focused on the upcoming meetings, as well. We do need your guidance."

"Everything will be fine. I will take all responsibilty." Mildain nodded.

"Then it is fine. They may come with us. But, please do get them proper clothing and equipment." Clarine nodded.

"Give us one hour, my prince. We will be back at the castle." Mildain frowned softly.

"I'd much rather come with you, though," he told her. "If I go back without you, the elders will throw a fit. I'd much prefer to shoulder some of the blame with you." Clarine smiled gratefully, nodding.

"Then let us pack and get ready," she told her two new companions.

* * *

Clarine was given absolute heck when she returned with the two new people. Elders threw a fit, starting their ranting and raving at the "unexperienced, disgraceful general". Clarine bit her lip, trying not to retort back that her father had taken a student when he was Sorcery General. She was given no relief even when she left with the majority of the guards that would be escorting them to the border of Etruria.

Clarine slumped in her saddle, tired of all the verbal abuse she had withstood throughout the journey thus far. Mildain looked over at her, smiling sadly. He had got barely any reprimands from the elders about helping Clarine. Instead, they blamed her further, saying that she had "manipulated the prince". The attacks seemed like they would never stop.

Maybe she had made a mistake by taking a student. Why had she rushed into a situation like that? Clarine bit her lip, realizing why she did it. It had nothing to do with Lillie, or her mother, or even their social status. It had everything to do with her husband.

She was lonely. She needed someone. She needed someone new, someone to distract her from her problems. A student seemed perfect. And because she didn't want a snobby noble student who believed they were so perfect, she chose the exact opposite: a poor common girl.

Just as she had picked a commoner for a husband, she'd pick a commoner for a student. Clarine had realized that that was just the type of person she was now. She wanted to help those less fortunate than her.

Right?

Clarine slumped further in her saddle, thoroughly confused. She just didn't know who she was anymore! Maybe that fall had done more to her than she had thought. Why all of a sudden was she doubting herself and her motives?

Of course. Clarine knew the answer. It's because of Rutger. If he had never left, then she would be fine. But he had left. He had left her alone to face everything by herself. Clarine felt as if she was facing a blizzard, walking towards it and there was nothing to steady her and help her brace herself against the strong winds. She was being pushed further and further back. For every three steps she took, she was pushed back ten.

If only Rutger were there, to steady her against this blizzard. Then she'd show everyone that she could make it through the storm.

"Clarine, are you alright?" Mildain asked her quietly, noticing that she had been silently crying. This wasn't that unusual, though, as he often caught his Sorcery General in tears when she thought no one was watching her.

More than once, after an elder would insult her, Mildain would catch her after the meeting, walking away with tears streaming down her face. She never let it show how badly their remarks hurt her. She'd try to put on a strong front, but the girl just couldn't keep it up forever. It was because of her husband, though, that she was crumbling. He could see it. Chip by chip, she was losing herself. Ever since he left her that first time, she had been cracking and chipping away. That balcony fall was one of the results of her crumbling. Mildain was extremely worried for her and her health.

"Oh... what?" Clarine snapped him back to the present. She wiped her tears away, shaking her hand as if to shake the tears off. "I... I didn't even know I was crying..."

"Clarine..." Mildain began, hesitantly, but stopped. He wouldn't ask her about it.

"Prince?" Clarine asked him, cocking her head slightly. Mildain shook his head, looking around them. There were too many people. He'd have to talk to her in private.

"Later, General," he finally said. Clarine nodded, curious as to what he'd have to speak to her about. She'd find out later, she supposed.

* * *

They had made it to Ostia, in Lycia, to discuss the revolts. Lillie and Clare were left at an inn with a few of the guards. Clarine, Percival, Noish, and Mildain walked to the Ostian palace where they were to meet Lilina, Roy, Guinevere, Sue, Shin, and Yuno and Zealot. It was a meeting of all the major rulers of Elibe, besides the Nabata desert and the Western Isles.

As the Etrurians made it into the meeting room, they saw they were the last to arrive. Roy sat at the head of the table, Lilina at his right, Wolt at his left. Lance and Allen were standing by the wall. Oujay was located beside Lilina. Beside him was Queen Guinivere and beside her were Miledy and Ellen. Zeiss stood behind them, leaning on the wall. Beside Ellen were Sue and Shin, and beside them were four empty seats reserved for the Etrurians. Finally, Yuno and Zealot (the Queen and King of Ilia) sat beside Wolt.

Clarine, Percival, Noish, and the Prince took their seats. Roy nodded seeing them.

"Let's begin," he started. "I'm sure as we all know, there are several reports of uprisings and revolts going on in several cities. With Guinevere's inheritance to the throne, Bern is still in a bit of an uproar, despite Guinevere reigning for almost ten years now. They have yet to release their hatred of her. Not only that, but with Lycia uniting into one country instead of several states, many of the previous leaders are in an outrage. We have been getting reports that there is a resistance group forming to overthrow us." Roy looked worn out, Clarine noted. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was taut. He was also extremely tensed. Lilina didn't look much better.

"Etruria has also gotten reports about a resistance group forming. With the prince's coronation approaching, we're extremely worried that a revolution will try to overthrow him once he inherits the crown, since that would be when the government is at its weakest," Percival told them. Roy nodded.

"I think the best thing we could do is try and show the people of our alliance. Enforce the point that if one country goes into a revolution, we will stop them. We've worked too hard and sacrificed too many lives to let the peace slip away. We must show the people that no revolutions will be tolerated," Roy told them. Those around the table nodded.

"Sacae has no central government," Sue spoke up. "So we have no revolutions. We merely have clans. The Djute Clan may overthrow its own leaders and we will not get involved. But if they were to overthrow our own clan, would we have your support to fight them off?" Roy nodded.

"Of course. We must back each other up. It should discourage revolts." The leaders nodded. As they were beginning to go on to the next issue, a guard busted into the room.

"Ostia is under attack!" They all whirled around, looking at the guard. "A large rebel group has attacked. They are attacking civilians or anyone who is refusing to join their group." Roy and Lilina jumped up, Roy already half-way out of the room.

"We need the army assembled. We need to eliminate the rebel groups quickly." As Roy, Wolt, Lance, Allen, Oujay, and Lilina retreated out of the room, the other leaders looked at one another. Finally, Guinevere spoke.

"We need to help them." Miledy nodded.

"Zeiss and I will go out there. Clarine, Percival, will you come with us?" The two nodded, getting up. "Yuno, Zealot, Ellen, Noish, you guard the Queen and the Prince. Sue, Shin, please aid us as well." Sue and Shin nodded.

They left the room, quickly following after Roy and Lilina. As they exited the castle, having grabbed all their materials, Clarine felt sick to her stomach seeing the destruction of Ostia. She heard Lilina let out a cry.

"Oh! Roy!" Lilina turned to her husband, her eyes despairing. "W-what... what..." Roy's eyes were hard. Clarine was suddenly reminded of that fifteen year old boy leading an army again. She herself felt like a thirteen year old girl, tightly gripping the reins of her horse, eyes hard and determined. Lilina, too, seemed much younger. Much more used to war. All of them. They all seemed back in that time period when battles were everyday life.

But just as the memories came, they left, leaving not a thirteen year old Valkyrie, a fifteen year old Lord, and a fifteen year old Sage, but a twenty-two year old Sorcery General, a twenty-four year old General, and a twenty-four year old Sage who was also a leader of a country. They weren't trembling, they weren't scared like they used to be. They were hardened and mature. They had experienced things no one would have ever dreamed of.

As they were joined by the other Generals of several nations, Clarine began to feel more and more confident. These were the people who fought in the war. The war against dragons. These were the people who put everything on the line to defend their beliefs. These are the people that they would trust no matter what. These people were their teammates. They were their allies. These were their partners.

"Let's win back Ostia," Roy told the surrounding people. "Sue, Shin, I want you to lead the attack. Shoot as many people as you can. Just charge and shoot them. Do not hold back."

"Do we kill or merely injure?" Sue asked. "We don't know who is an ally or an enemy."

"I've already given orders to my troops to tell all of our allies to stop fighting. Those who still fight are no friends of ours. Shoot to injure, but if they look like they are going to kill someone, kill them. You remember the old policy." The army nodded, their eyes hard.

"Kill or be killed. If they raise a weapon, and do not put it down after one general warning from the commander, they are no ally. Kill them," Miledy whispered, closing her eyes. Roy nodded.

"We've given them the warning. Kill them if you deem it fair punishment. Try mostly for one-hit injuries that will remove them from the battle, though." The army nodded. "After Sue and Shin lead out, I want Lance and Allen to follow them out, Percival following them. Attack those you see. Clarine, Lilina, Oujay, Wolt, and myself will come out next. Finally, Zeiss, Miledy, you leave last. Fly as far as you can and secure any loose ends. If there isn't an area we haven't cleared yet, head there and clear it. Everyone understand their part?" The troops nodded. "Good. Good luck and let's retake Ostia!"

They did their parts perfectly. Shin and Sue swarmed around the main streets of Ostia, shooting people with their Short Bows. Allen and Lance followed the two Nomadic Troopers, slicing enemies down with Silver Lances and Silver Swords. Percival went down a new street, slicing those he saw that carried weapons. One slash of a Silver Sword and he had a man crumpled onto the ground, a gaping slash in his stomach.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Clarine following behind him, an Aircalibur tome in her hand. She flashed him a confident smile, silently chanting the spell. Without even turning her head, she shot the blast of wind at an enemy, Percival watching as he crumpled from being hit with the high-level magic, dead on.

Yes, he told himself softly, Clarine was definitely a wonderful choice for being a General. She had complete confidence in her ability and she was so talented! She most certainly earned her high rank. No matter what anyone else said.

He turned around to the battle, continuing to slash enemies. Clarine followed him dutifully, attacking those he missed. They cleared most of the streets of Ostia. Percival had noticed that Lilina and Roy, Oujay and Wolt guarding them, had traveled quickly across Ostia, going directly to the leader of the dreadful attack. Miledy and Zeiss not only attacked those that they had missed, but also warned the locals to lock their doors and not let anyone in, as that did put them in danger. Some people even offered the two items, wishing them luck to destroy the rebel group.

As Percival neared the inn where he and Clarine were staying, he heard Clarine let out a scream. Turning around, he watched as she galloped towards the inn. Turning back around, he saw why. The rebel army, seeing that they had lost quickly, had decided to do one last blow to Ostia.

They were burning the inn.

Clarine skidded to a stop in front of the inn, gasping. She turned around in her saddle, searching fervently for a tome. "Where is it, where is it!" she desperately called. Shouting in glee, she pulled out the worn, blue book. "Fimbulvetr!" Clarine chanted quickly, sending the ice storm towards the burning inn. As she did that, she also chanted the Aircalibur spell, sending giant wind blasts, towards the ground, hoping to blow dirt onto the fire to stop it.

Lilina aided Clarine, also chanting the Aircalibur spell. Clarine rotated back and forth between Fimbulvetr and Aircalibur. The two despairingly chanted, their efforts being rewarded as they did manage to stop the fire. Panting, Clarine offered a small, triumphant grin, which Lilina returned.

But when a shrill scream pierced the air, they sharply looked up, their grins falling off their faces. Clarine's eyes widened, trembles over-taking her once stiff form. "Li-lillie!" Clarine screamed, all tiredness leaving her. She jumped from her horse, running towards the girl as quick as possible.

Standing over the five year old girl was one of the rebel leaders. And as he gripped her dress, he held a sword to her throat.

"One wrong move and her throat is slit." With a cruel grin, the man lightly slid the blade over her throat, a small stream of blood running over the rusty blade, dripping down the girl's slender throat. She closed her eyes tightly. Her body shook with fear.

Clarine closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of something, _anything_, to save the girl. She trembled. Opening her eyes, she knew what to do.

But, right when she was going to act out her plan, someone tackled the man to the ground, pushing Lillie down too. Clarine heard a gasp (a female gasp, she noted with horror) and blood spilled out from the pile of bodies.

But which body, she wasn't sure.

End Chapter

* * *

I hope Clarine's thought process isn't too confusing, nor too OOC. The whole point of her self-doubt is merely to show that Rutger's disappearance is really grating on her. This is also why she spontaneously chose to help out that little girl as well as take her as a student (if Rutger had been there and Clarine wasn't in her slump, she most likely would have sent guards to take care of the problem and never would have suggested taking Lillie as a student.)

As for the revolutions, I figure Bern has probably been planning to overthrow Guinevere for the last ten years, and have probably tried, but she was able to stop it. Now, the plans are more detailed and more planned out, so that they will succeed. Lycia is merely in discontent because of all the states uniting into one country under Roy and Lilina's rule. Etruria is upset because it's getting closer to the prince's coronation and they are growing restless.

If there is anything else that might need clarification, just ask! :D On the plus side, the next chapter will be, I personally think, awesome. So, just because I like it so much, I'll give two previews, as well as a few hints!

_He placed it on her neck tenderly, watching as she vomited and sobbed. Sharing a glance and Lilina, he saw how worried she was about the woman. This tragedy was definitely not what the already emotionally unstable woman needed._

_She gasped, panting. "I-I-I-I," she hiccuped, "I... want Rutger!" Sobbing once more, she threw herself into Percival's warm embrace, Lilina, too, wrapping her arms around the distraught woman. _

_***_

_They would not live, he realized._

_With that melancholy thought, as the enemy approached them; closer, closer, closer, Mildain did the only thing he could think to do. He withdrew his lyre that he carried with him wherever he went. It was one of the only things he kept from the war. It was his connection to Elphin, his old persona._

_Strumming his fingers over it, hearing the melodious tune, Mildain began to play a peaceful song. He watched as Clarine's shoulders slumped further. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. They both understood._

_They were going to die. _

Next chapter!: The conclusion of the meetings, a battle, and someone appears!

Please keep reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

This is one of my favorite chapters! It is incredibly fast paced, though, just for warning.

Also, I did go back and edit something in Chapter 2, thanks to Moonlit Assassin and icyfreak pointing out that Zealot and Yuno become the king and queen of Ilia :D So, now they are the Ilian royalty.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Three

Whatever Clarine would find when she pulled apart the bodies, she knew it was all her fault. Bile rising in her throat, Clarine pulled her Mend Staff from the position on her back, twirling it as she slid it into her hand. It wasn't to show off, merely habit. She used to practice that long ago, in her tent, half to show off when she pulled it out to heal someone, half to give her something to do during late, sleepless nights. It always calmed her.

But not this time. Nothing would calm her, especially what she saw when she pulled the three apart. Letting out a gasp, Clarine covered her mouth, tears already filling her eyes.

What had she done?

"Oh, oh no... Clare!" Gingerly, she tried to remove the sword from the woman. It had pierced her in the chest. Clare was the one who had tackled the man. She was the one who protected Lillie. And she was going to pay the ultimate price for it. "Mend!" Clarine held the staff out in front of her, a blue light surrounding her and Clare. It wouldn't work. "Mend!" Clarine yelled again, forcing more of her magic into the staff. Tears were flowing down her cheeks quickly.

"Lilina! He-help me!" Clarine despairingly called to her friend. Lilina rushed over, shaking her head at Clarine after seeing Clare's body. "MEND!" Clarine yelled hysterically. Lillie was unconscious and the man who had held Lillie captive was trying to get up. Oujay restrained him, Wolt having an arrow in his bow, pulled back, ready to be released at any second. If he did, it would surely kill the man.

"Mend! Mend! Mend! Mend!" Clarine screamed again and again, desperately pumping energy into the healing spell. It did nothing for the woman. "C'mon, don't die, Clare!"

"Clarine, you can't do anything," Lilina gently told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Clarine sobbed, dropping to her knees beside the woman.

"Take... Lill.... yours..... now," Clare gasped out. Clarine grabbed her hand, nodding.

"I'll take good care of her." Clarine smiled. "I'm so sorry." Clarine wasn't sure if Clare heard her before she died or not. As Clarine gently placed Clare's hand down, her sobs burst from her. She leaned over, putting her head in her hands. Heart-wrenching sobs wracked her form. Lilina knelt beside her, hugging her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

"It's all my fault. All my fault. All my..." Clarine suddenly broke out of Lilina's embrace, running over to the bushes and violently vomiting. She slid to her knees, tears mixing with the bile on her chin. Lilina couldn't remember when she saw her friend look so miserable. Turning to the bushes again, Clarine gagged once, dry heaved, and then vomited once more. Her hands gripped the ground as she cried wretchedly. Lilina walked over, holding Clarine's hair away from her face. Percival joined her, standing behind Clarine. Wolt handed him a wet cloth, which he had dipped in a nearby well. Percival leaned down, gently pressing the rag to Clarine's face. She shuddered.

He placed it on her neck tenderly, watching as she vomited and sobbed. Sharing a glance and Lilina, he saw how worried she was about the woman. This tragedy was definitely not what the already emotionally unstable woman needed.

She gasped, panting. "I-I-I-I," she hiccuped, "I... want Rutger!" Sobbing once more, she threw herself into Percival's warm embrace, Lilina, too, wrapping her arms around the distraught woman.

"Lilina, we need you," Roy told her, a few minutes later, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lilina looked up, nodding.

"Percival, please take care of her." Percival nodded, rocking the young woman in his arms as she sobbed. He thought she would never stop crying. Finally, though, he realized she had cried herself to sleep. Gently, he lifted her up, noticing how much lighter she was. Had she been eating properly?

Looking back, he saw that Lillie had been taken (he figured by Miledy or Lilina or Roy) and Clare's body was gone. Clarine's horse was also gone, as was his own. He carried Clarine back to the Ostian palace, carrying her to Lilina's room (as the Sage had directed a maid to tell him). He placed her on the bed, tenderly stroking her head, and then leaving the room.

He wondered what had happened to her. He once knew her as a little girl; a little Etrurian princess. She never knew war. She was the Reglay girl who seemed to have a big crush on the prince. It was adorable for everyone to watch. She was the little girl with the big purple eyes. She was the little girl who loved pink, frilly dresses.

She wasn't a woman who was captured and then forced to fight. She wasn't a woman who had to turn against her own country and fight her own countrymen, her own friends. She wasn't a woman who fell in love with a half-Bern, half-Sacaen Swordmaster with a bad attitude. She wasn't a woman who became an elite warrior.

She wasn't a woman who was supposed to go through such hardships. She was never supposed to be scorned in Etrurian Nobility. She was never supposed to be hated so much by her own country-- a country she was once loved by. She was never supposed to go through such trouble to become a General of her country. She was never supposed to fight so hard to be married to a peasant that she met in a war.

She wasn't a woman who was supposed to experience what it felt like when her husband leaves her. Over and over again. She wasn't supposed to feel death and pain so unbearable. She wasn't supposed to become that person!

Percival closed his eyes, leaning his head against the stone castle walls. What had happened to that little girl he used to know as Klein's sister? What happened to his little pupil so many years ago? What had happened to that happy woman who wouldn't let the world get her down because she had everything she ever wanted?

Life happened, he realized. A tragic life happened to her. Something he wished he could have warned her about. Shaking his head, he walked on along. There was no sense getting emotional about it. He couldn't do anything for her. She had chosen this path.

The only one who could ever do anything for her was her husband. The one who she had sacrificed so much for. The one who needed to come back soon. Very soon.

* * *

Clarine didn't ever want to wake up. She just wanted to sleep forever and ever. But she did wake up. The next morning, actually.

She woke up to a pounding, fuzzy head, and a dry throat. A dry, aching throat. Numbly, she turned over in the bed, wishing with everything in her, she'd see her husband beside her. But she didn't. Clarine wondered if she ever would.

Rising from the white, silk sheets, she slid out of the bed, grasping at the table beside the bed. She was so sore. Her head pounded with each breath she took. Closing her eyes, she walked out of the room, grasping at the walls to keep her from falling. Her head pounded. She closed her eyes tighter.

She felt so numb but yet, so sore. So sick. Everything was so fuzzy. She couldn't remember anything. Where she was. What had happened. Anything. All she wanted was to find Rutger and collapse in his big, strong arms.

"Clarine?" she heard a voice ask. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw the figure of a male. All she could piece together was that it was Rutger. And she collapsed, falling face-first towards the ground. She heard an, "Oh!" and Clarine felt herself being caught by the arms.

_Rutger..._

* * *

The next time Clarine woke, it was to gentle stroking. Someone stroked her head, running their soft hands through her hair. It was so soft, so gentle...

She could feel a soft, dainty hand holding her own hand. It was smaller than the hand stroking her head and it seemed like a female's hand in hers, not like the male hand in her hair.

"Clarine? Are you awake?" she heard a gentle voice ask her. Clarine opened her eyes, seeing the pale, blue eyes of Mildain staring at her. It was his hand stroking her hair.

"Clarine?" A female voice asked her. Lilina leaned over her. "Oh, Clarine! I was so worried!" Lilina hugged her tightly, tears beginning to spill out of her blue eyes. Clarine smiled weakly at her. "We were so worried," Lilina told her, leaning back, wiping her eyes. "You were walking down the hall and fell straight into Roy's arms! He was pretty shocked, but after feeling your head, he realized you had a fever. You've been pretty sick."

"I-I... missed the meetings, didn't I?" Lilina nodded.

"Yeah. We figured we better get everything sorted out quickly. The Etrurians are the only ones left here. Roy is sorting out a bit of business due to the rebellion. We've also written your parents." Clarine nodded. "Lillie is sleeping in the room next to this one. She's rarely woken up since that day."

"How many days has it been since Clare died?" Clarine asked hoarsely.

"Four. You two have mostly been asleep. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Better." Clarine sighed. "Lillie is now... mine, right?" Lilina nodded.

"Her mother gave her to you with her dying breath." Clarine nodded, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Rutger will be surprised, huh?" She offered a small smile, though Lilina could see tears shining in her eyes.

"Yeah," Lilina whispered, holding Clarine's hand tightly.

* * *

When Lillie finally woke up, Clarine was feeling much better. She was actually sitting up in her bed talking happily with the prince. Lillie walked in, tears in her eyes. They saw her, stopping their conversation immediately. Clarine held open her arms and Lillie ran into her, sobbing.

Clarine rocked her back and forth. "Everything will be okay, shh, it'll be okay." Lillie sobbed and sobbed. Mildain watched Clarine with tender eyes, as Clarine whispered comforting words to Lillie. "Everything will work out fine," she told her over and over again. Lillie soon cried herself to sleep and Clarine gently tucked her into the bed.

"You'll be a wonderful mother," Mildain remarked softly. Clarine gave him a weary smile.

"I hope so. Because whether I like it or not, I'm a mother to this girl now."

* * *

They left to Etruria a few days later. Noish and Percival had left shortly after the meetings were done in Ostia (as there was an urgent message from the king. They had to leave, much to Percival's discomfort, to leave the Prince behind, since he refused to leave Clarine), so they had made it to Etruria, leaving Clarine, Lillie, and Mildain, and a few Etrurian guards back in Ostia.

As Mildain rode alongside Clarine, who had Lillie laying her head on her chest, sleeping, he decided to talk to her. They were mostly alone. The four guards that guarded them were spread out and out of earshot.

"Clarine... I need to talk to you," Mildain told her softly, riding closer to her.

"Yes, my prince?" she asked, just as soft.

"What are you going to do now?" He looked down at Lillie. "You have a family now. But at the same time, you have no husband. Not only that, but we are in dangerous times. People are expecting a war to break out somewhere. It's tense. You, as a General, cannot be seen as weak. You must be stronger now than other. If anyone were to even imagine that we are slightly weak, we risk the chance of attack."

"What... are you trying to say, my lord?" Clarine asked. Mildain sighed.

"I'm saying that you may need to take some type of break. A vacation, if you may. You have just inherited a five year old daughter, you have no husband at the moment, and you aren't... in the best of health. Clarine, I want you to take a break. You don't need the stress of the country right now." Clarine took a shaky breath.

"That... I can't do that," she told him despairingly. "They... the elders... Finally... they started to respect me. Please, my prince, I must show them that I can be strong, no matter what. I want to..." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Clarine--" The prince didn't get to finish his sentence as the guards suddenly yelled.

"AMBUSH!" Clarine cursed. They had been so busy talking, they never noticed the surrounding people. Clarine withdrew her Aircalibur tome, drawing her horse in front of the prince. "Mildain, please, take Lillie." Mildain nodded, lifting the younger girl up and onto his own horse.

The four other guards surrounded the prince, while Clarine went in front of them. She was the General. The Sorcery General. She would show these people her power.

As the army of men surrounded them, Clarine felt her despair rise when she saw they were outnumbered. Thirty men to five. Closing her eyes, she could already see the outcome. The guards with her weren't strong enough. Sure, they would good, but not strong enough. The prince couldn't fight. She was the only one who could kill most of them. And she was still weak from her fever. They were too far from Ostia, being at the outskirts of Lycia and almost at the boarder of Etruria.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She would fight until she died. She would make sure she killed every enemy there. They would _NOT _lay a finger on the king-to-be.

"Aircalibur!" Clarine didn't waste anytime. She attacked and attacked and attacked. Blades of wind were flying in every direction. Men were flung off their horses, their bodies slashed in half. Clarine fought and fought. When men approached the soldiers, she would charge at them. She would not let one man pass. They would survive.

It wasn't like the opposing enemy were weak, though. Clarine couldn't handle them all. Before she knew what happened, the guard members were killed. The enemy (there had to be at least fifteen left) were surrounding them.

Clarine backed up, guarding the prince and Lillie. "They won't touch you, they won't touch you," she repeated. Mildain could already see the signs of fatigue on her face, though. She was alone and had to fight fifteen men. She was scared and tired. What if she failed? They would all die. Clarine clenched her hands, already mouthing out the next spell.

"FIMBULVETR!!" she screamed. The ice storm whipped up, an ice tornado being sent at all the enemies. It hit a good chunk of them, taking out at least five. Mildain could see, though, that the attack took a lot out of her. Her arms trembled and her shoulders slumped. He watched her as she began to chant again.

He recognized it instantly. It was a simple Fire chant. Clarine knew she didn't have the energy left to cast high level spells. She could only cast small spells. And for the first time, he was scared. After giving a second chance at life, he might not live. He didn't blame Clarine. She was doing everything she could. He knew she would defend him with her dying breath. But the truth of the matter was, she didn't have long until she would breathe her dying breath.

He understood that they were too far away for allies. He understood that even if they survived, they might not make it back. After all, if one group attacked them, then there had to be more hiding. Clarine couldn't defend them every day. And he could do nothing.

They would not live, he realized.

With that melancholy thought, as the enemy approached them; closer, closer, closer, Mildain did the only thing he could think to do. He withdrew his lyre that he carried with him wherever he went. It was one of the only things he kept from the war. It was his connection to Elphin, his old persona.

Strumming his fingers over it, hearing the melodious tune, Mildain began to play a peaceful song. He watched as Clarine's shoulders slumped further. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. They both understood.

They were going to die.

* * *

He never would have done anything. He would have continued on his own path. But when he heard that song, that familiar song, he stopped. He knew it so well...

And that's when he felt it. He needed to follow that song. It was a call for help. It had to be.

* * *

Clarine fought them off, shooting the blasts of fire, each ball getting smaller and smaller. Mildain's song made her cry that much more. She was such a failure. A failure to the Etrurian court, to Elibe, to her family, to the prince, to Lillie, and most of all, to herself.

The one time her strength was actually tested, she failed. What type of general was she? A failure.

As the man on the horse approached her, his black hair pulled into a ponytail, Clarine swallowed. She couldn't defend herself. She was too tired. She couldn't fight any longer. The sword that pierced her chest hurt her so bad. She couldn't remember feeling like that. This was the first time, after all, that she had really been hurt.

The blood ran down her breastplate, and she could feel it underneath her clothing, drenching her skin. It was sticky and smooth, flowing down her breast. She closed her eyes, waiting for the second blow. After all, the first one completely missed her heart.

She closed her eyes. She had wanted to make everyone so proud of her. She wanted them to see how much she had grown up and had changed. She wanted to show people that she was strong. She wanted to show people so many things.

And yet... here she was. She was dying. _Dying_. It left a bitter taste on her tongue. She wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to live with Rutger and her family.

_Rutger..._

Clarine tilted her head back, opening her eyes to the night sky. Tears fell down her cheeks. Everything was gone, snatched away from her. She was such a failure. She had failed her country, her daughter, her family, her friends, and most of all, her husband.

She heard the sound of the sword coming through the air. She felt the blow again. It was in her stomach this time. She coughed, feeling blood rise in her throat.

How long would this torture last?

* * *

He was furious when he saw her. Weak and bleeding. She looked utterly defeated and it sickened him. Where was the strong woman he knew and loved? This woman looked miserable and like she had failed.

Drawing his Killing Edge, he attacked. There would be no survivors.

* * *

Clarine was shocked when she saw the men falling to their feet, their bodies slashed in half. Blood squirted from them, covering the entire area in crimson. The man attacking her turned around after hearing the screams of his allies.

She saw the face of his murderer. And the shock of who it was could have killed her.

He beheaded the man, all the bodies of the men who were once attacking them, laying in a mangled pile. He looked at his wife, whom he hadn't seen for over a month, his golden eyes glinting. Clarine pressed hands to her bleeding wounds, trying to stop the blood flow.

She wanted to scream at him so badly! How _**dare **_he leave her and come back and save her like some wonderful hero. He should have just let her die! Clarine's fist clenched in anger.

"You're bleeding," he told her softly, approaching her. Clarine's violet eyes narrowed in anger, almost in hatred, at his voice. His calm, caring voice. It made her sick.

She realized this was the first time she was so angry with Rutger. She couldn't think of another time where she detested him so much. Her hands trembled in fury.

"I know that," she bit out. "It's no need for concern." Rutger's eyes widened at her tone. What had happened to his loving, caring wife?

"Clarine, let me tend to your wounds," he told her. Clarine glared harshly at him.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she roared. Rutger ignored her, walking towards his infuriated wife. Looking back at Mildain, he spoke, "Please, will you give me some time with her?" Mildain hesitantly nodded, understanding that Rutger was going to undress the woman and clean her wounds.

"I'll be by that tree over there," he told Rutger. Rutger nodded.

"I'll make sure no enemies come. Don't worry, I'll protect you," he told Mildain softly. Mildain gave a half-smile and nodded, taking the now awake Lillie over to a tree. Rutger and Clarine were left alone.

He lifted her off of her horse, despite her protests, which were getting weaker and weaker.

Rutger put her down on the ground, retrieving an Elixir, healing salve, and bandages from his pack. He stripped her of her top, noticing that Clarine had stopped speaking, turning her head away from him. He could still see her tense face filled with anger.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked her, rubbing healing salve on her stomach. Clarine merely huffed. "Come on, don't do this, Clarine."

"You don't understand anything... So many things has happened in the last month. This has been the worst month of my life," Clarine mumbled. Rutger wrapped the bandages around her stomach, than began to move on to the wound above her breast. His hands, despite being rough with callouses, were gentle on her soft skin, unwrapping her chest bindings, which were soaked in her blood. He carefully wiped the blood away from the wound, beginning to add healing salve to the deep wound.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Well, the night I found your letter, I fell off my balcony. I was in a coma for... oh... about three weeks. And then, when I finally go back to work, I get blasted with the news that Elibe is on the brink of war because in almost every nation, rebellion is brewing! So, before we all leave to go to Ostia for a meeting, a little girl ended up coming to the palace yelling that her mother was injured. So the prince and I went and found her mother wounded. I healed her and made her daughter my student, and brought her and her mother along. So then, in Ostia, Ostia is attacked and my new student's, Lillie's, mother is killed and it's all my fault. In her dying breath, she gave Lillie to me, so guess what? You're now a father."

Rutger's careful hands slipped off her body in shock. He stared at her for a few seconds.

"Surprise, surprise," Clarine muttered, yawning, her exhaustion kicking in. Rutger finished bandaging her chest, staring at her. "By the way, if I find you gone in the morning, we're through," she told him, her eyes narrowing. "Because, we need to talk. And I swear, if you leave me before I wake up tomorrow, I'll make it my personal mission to find you and destroy you." Rutger smiled at her, brushing back some of hair.

"I'll be here, don't worry." Taking out a shirt from his bag, he put it on her, noticing how his over-sized clothing seemed to engulf the small woman. He lifted her up, Clarine resting her head on his shoulder. "Because even though I'm a horrible husband, I still love you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, you better," she mumbled, finally falling asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, every muscle in her body ached. Looking beside her, she saw the blue bottle of an Elixir, and Clarine grabbed it, gulping down the contents. She grimaced at the taste, but almost instantaneously, she felt better. As she sat up, she looked around. The prince was sleeping on the ground, a blanket draped over him and Lillie, who was also sleeping beside him.

Clarine continued looking around the area, not seeing her husband. She could already feel her anger flaring up. He better not have left her! Clenching her hands, Clarine stood up, but before she could go on her rampage to find her husband, she felt someone drape their arms around her neck. Turning her head, she saw the smirking face of Rutger.

"You are in so much trouble," she whispered, her voice a dangerous whisper. Rutger merely smirked further.

"I know." Clarine broke away from him, even though it did feel good, and whirled around, facing him, her hands on her hips. The red shirt he had given her fell loosely around her torso, the long sleeves covering her hands which were perched on her hips. Her violet eyes narrowed, glaring.

"How dare you..." she began, "leave me. How dare you keep doing it!" Her once whisper was raising into a yell. Realizing that her volume was increasing, Clarine looked over at the prince, seeing him looking at them. She blushed. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Mildain. "We'll be quieter." Mildain nodded, closing his eyes and going back to sleep. Clarine glared at Rutger but gestured for him to follow her. They walked a distance away from the prince.

"Rutger," she began, "I don't understand. What am I doing that is so awful that makes you leave me?" Through her anger, Rutger could see the hurt. Even in her hate filled eyes, he could see the tears. He closed his own eyes. "I... want an explanation," she whispered, taking a deep breath. Rutger didn't speak, so Clarine continued, "I deserve an explanation. My parents are ready to force me to leave you. Percival and Klein are both ready to destroy you when they see you. Even Lilina and Roy are angry at you, suggesting I might want a divorce! They're married and so happy together. My parents are married and have never had something like this happen to them. Tate and Klein, who were in circumstances similar to our own, are happily married. So why? Why is it that you insist on leaving me almost every month?" The tears that Clarine had tried to hold back from her husband had finally broke through.

Rutger clenched his fist, closing his eyes. Seeing her break apart hurt him so bad. All he wanted to do was just hold her and comfort her. Tell her everything would be okay. But he couldn't. He knew Clarine. He knew she would never, ever want that right now. She would kill him first.

"Tell me, Rutger. Tell me... or..." She swallowed, wiping away her tears. "Or... else I... I have to end it. I need a reason, Rutger, or else... I can't be with you anymore. I have a child now. And that is a little girl who just lost her mother and needs a father. I wish it would be you, but I will not lie. If you do not give me an answer, I'm leaving. I'll find another husband." Rutger's fist clenched tighter.

"I..." he finally began. He stopped speaking.

"Rutger...?" He was trembling. "Oh, I just knew it!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears. "T-there is another woman, isn't there!" She crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

Rutger couldn't say anything.

End Chapter

* * *

Yay! Finally, Rutger has returned. Just to spoil a bit, he will be featured for the rest of the story (or at least up to Chapter Eight, since that's the chapter I'm still writing.) I did kinda end it in a bit of a cliffhanger, huh?

And merely because I like to explain some of my thought process: One, though it might not seem like it, Clarine does have major guilt issues about Lillie and Clare. I'm pretty sure I'll talk more about it later, but Clarine will be blaming herself for Clare's death. I also think I shift the focus off Lillie a lot in the upcoming chapters, but that's just because Rutger is back in the picture and the fact that there is a big war brewing! Now, two, Clarine's anger at Rutger earlier is because she can't believe that he would show up at that _exact time_ to save her life. Like she says, she hates it that he comes in like some big hero and saves her life after he hadn't even been around for a good month. Even though Clarine desperately misses him, she still has her pride and it made her angry at his appearance and the fact that he had to save her (though she is also grateful for it, since he did save her life.)

I hope everything seems pretty clear and straightforward in this chapter. If anything needs clarification, don't hesitate to ask! :D

Preview:

_"No one leaves until the prince is found and executed. Him and that whore! That female general!"_

_"Yeah!" one of the other guards agreed. "Women are nothing good on the battlefield! And the prince making her his general! What a fool! And that new Lycia leader married to Roy! And of course, that trash, Guinevere! Women are nothing good leading a country. They're good for babies and nothin' more!" Other members of the guards agreed._

_With godlike speed, Rutger had a sword to one of the men's throat. He slit it before the man could even scream._

_"That whore is my wife," he told the others, furious. _

Teehee, I love it when Rutger defends Clarine! (Didn't he do that in Come Back? When some upper-class chick was calling Clarine wartrash and he, later on, broke that chicks wrist and threatend to kill her?)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry for the delay on this chapter. I just haven't had much time.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Four

The exclamation was so strange, so... so... _**wrong**_, Rutger couldn't respond. Where in the world did his wife get that idea?

He looked at the woman, sobbing, her blonde hair covering her face. He couldn't hold his urge to protect her, to care for her, to comfort her, back any longer. Kneeling down, he held her, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"No, Clarine. There isn't another woman. There never has been, never will be. I don't leave because of you. I miss you. I just leave because... well, I hate Etruria. Clarine, I'm Sacaen. I love the fields, the plains. I long for that, as well as longing for you. I have to feel that. I have to break away from Etruria to remember who I am."

"Then..." she looked up, her lips quivering. "Why haven't you ever told me that? Oh, Rutger, all I could think was that I did something. I drove you away! I blamed myself." Rutger held her tighter.

"No. Definitely not. I love you, Clarine. Believe me. I always have, and always will. I wouldn't be married to you, wouldn't have stayed married to you for six years, if I didn't love you." She looked up at him, offering a small smile. He wiped away her tears, lightly kissing her.

It was perfect.

She remembered now why she married him. Why she loved him. Why she put up with six years of hard marriage to stay with him forever. It was because he was everything she wasn't. He was everything she needed. He was her other half.

"Next time you leave me... please... please," she began, gripping his shirt, "tell me. Please. At least then so I don't wake up to an empty bed." Rutger nodded, kissing her head.

"I will."

* * *

Mildain noticed that Clarine and Rutger seemed to be back to normal and Rutger was in Clarine's good graces. He was happy to see that, knowing how much more important it was that the two didn't fight now, especially around Lillie.

The three adults packed up their items, Rutger riding on Clarine's horse while Lillie rode on Mildain's. They traveled far the first day, stopping once the sun went down to make camp. They ate a light meal and fell asleep, seemingly safe on the dark plains of outer Etruria.

"Clarine." Clarine opened her eyes, groggily, seeing Rutger hovering over her.

"What?" she asked him, a sharp edge on her voice.

"Get up. We have to fight." Clarine was suddenly wide awake. She rose up from the blankets, reaching towards her Aircalibur spell book. Standing up, she and Rutger turned towards the source of the sounds. They realized that they were completely surrounded.

"Why didn't we hear them?" Mildain asked them, having woke up once they had stood.

"They must have been hiding around here all day. They've been expecting us," Rutger told him.

"Prince, please protect Lillie." Mildain nodded, taking a blanket and wrapping Lillie in it. Clarine backed into Rutger, facing opposite sides.

"Ready?" Rutger asked her, throwing a grin towards her. Clarine, despite her weariness and still not fully recovered strength, felt confident beside him. They would most assuredly win. She had no doubt.

"Ready," she told him, throwing him her own grin. Rutger dashed away from her, unseen to the normal human eye. Clarine guarded the prince, taking a deep breath. She could hear the quick gasps as Rutger most likely decapitated the army.

Within two minutes, the other members of the renegade army realized what was happening. They charged towards her. Clarine was prepared.

"Aircalibur!" Stretching her arms beside her, she raised them up towards the sky, and slammed them down towards the ground, causing the magic to fly across the night sky in deadly green blades. They hit the coming men, instantly causing large gashes, sometimes even cutting off limbs. Men collapsed instantly.

"I've never seen you do that with an Aircalibur spell before," Rutger commented, having returned to her side. Clarine smirked at him.

"I've been coming up with more powerful variations of magic attacks with my father and Cecilia and Erk. We all came up with this attack awhile back. We figured the Aircalibur attack would be more effective if we could use it on multiple enemies at one time."

"Good to see you haven't been going to waste, then," Rutger told her. As another wave of enemies charged towards them, Rutger twirled his blade, jumping up, and slit a man's throat, having landed on his shoulder. He didn't stop there, though, and leapt towards the next man, swinging his blade at the man's throat, beheading him. As a few of the army members surrounded him, he twirled his blade again, this time throwing the blade expertly, stabbing a man in the heart. Jumping up, as someone swung an axe at him, Rutger landed on the person's shoulder, forcing all his weight on the man, hearing his shoulder snap. The man crumpled to the ground as Rutger jumped again, retrieving his sword.

Yanking it out of the fallen body, he turned quickly to the axe fighter who's shoulder he had dislocated. He charged, beheading the man, jumping onto the man's shoulders, and leaping once more at another man. He stabbed the man right in the middle of his forehead, forcing the man down to the ground. The rest of the men that had been surrounding Rutger crumpled suddenly. Rutger looked over to see his wife holding her hand towards the sky. A ball of blue energy gathered there.

Rutger quickly saw that the men were being struck down by ice shards. Extremely large ice shards that formed quickly and struck devastatingly, piercing the unfortunate enemies in the chest. Rutger scanned the field, seeing that the majority of the enemies were fleeing. He didn't pursue them as he saw his wife crumple to the ground.

She panted as he lifted her up.

"Why didn't you use that attack when you were being attacked yesterday?" Rutger asked her. Clarine continued to pant, trying to catch her breath.

"It... takes so... much... out of me," she told him in-between pants. "It's an extremely high-level magic attack that borderlines S-rank. I can only do it once before I collapse. And that time, it was cut short."

"What was it?" Clarine smiled up at him, proudly.

"It was a variation of Fimbulvetr. I form the ice shards and can control them. When I'm at full strength, I'm typically surrounded by harsh winds so no one can touch me. I must really be weak if I can't even manage the winds."

"It was pretty... awesome," Rutger told her, carelessly smirking at her. "You made a good attack." Clarine beamed.

"I thought so, too. My father and I worked forever trying to master it." Rutger nodded, looking around, making sure there were no enemies left.

"You did wonderful work, you two," Mildain told them, smiling softly. "I'm glad you're here, Rutger. We wouldn't have survived without you." Rutger nodded, opting not to speak. "Now, we should probably go ahead and set out. There is no way we'll be able to fall back asleep."

"Right," Clarine agreed. So, in the cold, early morning, they once again set out towards Etruria, much more wary than before.

* * *

They were all exhausted when they made it to a small town in Etruria. Hiding their identities, they rested at an inn for the night, trying to catch up on their sleep. In the following morning, they shopped at the market, getting food, weapons, and various medicines for the rest of their journey.

Their rest was cut short though when, once more, their attackers pursued them into the town.

"We're looking for the Prince of Etruria and his general. They are here!" Someone called, standing on some type of vegetable stand. Clarine looked over at Mildain, watching as he pulled his hood up on his cloak. Glancing over at Rutger, they silently agreed, walking as calmly but as fast as they could to get the prince out of the village. They didn't need another fight. Not in the middle of a village.

They rushed to the stables, getting their horses, saddling them quickly, and placing the saddlebags on. Climbing on, Clarine lead the way, first trying the back way of the village. Members of the renegade army blocked the exit. She traveled to the entrance they had originally entered, seeing that blocked off as well. Getting desperate, they traveled to the main exit of the village, seeing it also heavily guarded. Clarine groaned, knowing they had to fight once more.

"Rutger, will you take out the guards? You're more stealthy than us and my magic attracts too much attention." Rutger nodded, slipping off Clarine's horse. Pulling his own hood up to shadow his face, his walked quickly towards the guards.

"You there! Halt!" They told him when he began to pass through the gates. Rutger looked up at them, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Let me leave, now," he told them. They sneered at Rutger.

"No one leaves until the prince is found and executed. Him and that whore! That female general!"

"Yeah!" one of the other guards agreed. "Women are nothing good on the battlefield! And the prince making her his general! What a fool! And that new Lycia leader married to Roy! And of course, that trash, Guinevere! Women are nothing good leading a country. They're good for babies and nothin' more!" Other members of the guards agreed.

With godlike speed, Rutger had a sword to one of the men's throat. He slit it before the man could even scream.

"That whore is my wife," he told the others, furious. The men didn't even have enough time to scream for back-up before Rutger slaughtered them all. Motioning to Clarine and Mildain, they exited the village. Rutger jumped back onto the saddle, wrapping his arms around Clarine tightly and protectively.

No one would ever lay a finger on her. He swore it.

* * *

They traveled quickly. Even in the night. They didn't dare stop. The three rotated leading the horses. When Clarine was tired, she would sleep while Rutger would take the horse. When Mildain was tired, Clarine would take over his horse, and hold Lillie, while Mildain would sleep on Clarine's horse, behind Rutger. When Rutger was tired, Clarine would take her horse and Mildain would take his back. The only time they would stop is to let the horses rest. During those times, they ate and rested their aching muscles from riding so much.

It took a day or two before they finally reached Aquleia, looking ragged and exhausted. Immediately, they went to the palace, furious at what had happened. Mildain quickly assembled Percival, Noish, his father, and some of the top advisors, and of course, Klein, who was the ambassador. Pent also went to the meating as did Clarine and Rutger.

Filling the others in, everyone was shocked at what had happened. After the meeting, Mildain hand wrote reports to Lilina and Roy, Guinevere, Sue and Shin, and Yuno and Zealot. Attaching the letters to the fastest messenger falcons, the letters were sent.

Dreadfully, the leaders of Etruria went back to their respective homes to rest. Clarine and Rutger, after months of being parted from each other, were able to sleep in the same bed again, though it was with heavy feelings.

Because everyone realized that the peace they had sacrificed so much for in the war, almost ten years ago, was slowly slipping away. Once again, they realized, Elibe would be plunged into war.

* * *

When Clarine woke up the next morning, she was sore and tired. She didn't want to wake up at all. They had so much to do this day. They had to inform the families of the guards that had died; they had to meet with the entire Etrurian Court about the upcoming wars; they had to continue planning the details of the upcoming coronation of the prince; and most of all, Clarine had to fix everything with her family and Lillie.

Lillie... Clarine could have groaned. She was one room over and Clarine knew she needed to tell her parents what was going on. She needed to get Lillie settled in. She needed to begin training Lillie.

There was so much to do...

"It's too early for you to look so sour," Rutger remarked, looking over at his wife. Clarine merely sighed.

"There's too much to do. And I want to rest." Rutger snorted.

"Poor, poor Sorcery General." Clarine elbowed him.

"Shut up," she told him, glaring. He cracked a grin at her, leaning over and kissing her. Which was exactly what Clarine needed.

He was what she needed.

Clarine wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Please don't leave me again. Not until everything has calmed down. Please," she begged him, whispering it in his ear. "I need you now more than ever. I need you to be beside me, to help me through this mess." Rutger ran his fingers through her hair, tenderly trailing kisses down from her mouth to her collar bone.

"I'm not that cruel," he told her, nuzzling her neck. Clarine smiled, closing her eyes. "I'll stay right beside you. And if one Etrurian noble tells you off or makes you cry... I'll get them." Clarine laughed.

"Well, you can't. That means you'd have to kill almost every Etrurian noble." Rutger stroked her hair once more, running his fingers through the silky locks.

"You know I would. I hate seeing you cry. Especially when it's because of me." Clarine bit her lip, leaning into his touch.

"We'll get through this," she told him softly, rolling over into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"We will," he agreed.

* * *

The day, like Clarine had figured, was hectic. Introducing Lillie to her parents and explaining everything to her family was nerve-wracking as she was scared that her father wouldn't allow it. But Pent had merely smiled and said, "Glad to have you! You'll have to meet my own student, Erk. He lives down the road with his wife. He could help you if you're ever having trouble with magic. That is, if Clarine or I weren't availiable." Lillie merely nodded.

Louise had loved the idea, though, and seeing how busy Clarine was with meetings, had offered to take Lillie shopping for dresses and other things. She had even offered to take the girl home to pick up anything she wanted from her old house. Tate and her own daughter decided to accompany them.

As for meetings in the Etrurian Court, things were hectic. Clarine was in meeting after meeting, planning the next step. What would they do with the renegade army? How would Etruria react with a revolution? What was the next step, even?

Finally, after hours and hours, a decision was reached. Tighter security around Aquleia and especially the palace. More troops placed at the border. All army members would start intensive training just in case. And all plans to procede with the coronation were still going to go on.

If Mildain took over the thrown, though it would be hard for Etruria, everyone decided that would be for the best. The people would be able to trust their new king if he lead them through this difficult time. Not only that, but they needed to show Etruria how serious they were about Mildain inheriting the thrown (after all, there were still rumors going around that Mildain was a fake, even though the entire story had been revealed to the Etrurian public about how Mildain had been saved). Not only that, but the nobility had to show that they wouldn't let these threats stop Etruria from its plans and goals. They would merely work around it, and if or when the time comes, stop the threat.

Now, night having set in, Clarine finally departed from the palace, tired. Behind her, Klein and Percival followed her out. They both looked as haggard as she did. The three felt too tired to even make plesant conversation, opting to merely get on their horses. Percival mumbled a goodbye, which the two responded with their own mumbled goodnight. They departed from each other, Klein and Clarine riding towards the Reglay mansion.

Rutger met Clarine outside the stables, escorting her inside. It brought a smile to her tired face seeing that her normally detached husband was seemingly going out of his way to comfort her and make her feel better. Tate also met Klein in the hallway once they stepped inside the mansion. Their little girl, Selphina, peeked out from behind Tate's skirts. Seeing his family brought a smile on Klein's tired face. Spreading his arms open, Selphina ran to him, her short blue and blonde hair flowing out behind her.

Clarine smiled, watching as her niece hugged Klein tightly, Klein lifting the seven-year old up into his arms. Tate smiled, standing back, until Klein looked over at her, placing Selphina back on the ground. Tate rushed at him, Klein kissing the blue haired ex-Pegasus Knight. Clarine took a glance at Rutger, seeing his eyes soften at the tender-hearted scene.

If only that could be them...

Clarine brushed a hand over her stomach. Maybe eventually she'd have her own child. Maybe eventually, she and Rutger could experience the joy of birth and being parents. Maybe eventually...

Looking back at Tate, Klein, and Selphina, as they walked down the hallway, going towards their own area in the mansion, Clarine could feel a pang of jealousy blooming in her stomach. She _wanted_ that. She wanted a child (by birth) and a loving, caring husband.

Not that she was saying that Rutger wasn't a loving, caring husband. Certainly, he wasn't the most affectionate, but he definitely cared for her deeply. And, Clarine realized, that was all she really needed.

Interlacing her hand in his, they went towards their own bedroom. Lillie had already been put to bed, a maid told Clarine, so it was merely her and Rutger for tonight. They acsended the staircase, going into their own room.

As soon as she was there, Clarine slumped onto the bed, laying down, fully clothed. Too much to do...

"Everything will be alright," Rutger told her, dropping Clarine's pink nightgown across her stomach. Clarine touched it, looking up at Rutger, seeing him undressing.

He was right, though. Everything would be fine.

_Eventually..._

End Chapter

* * *

Thanks for reading! This was a pretty boring chapter, I thought. At least plot wise. At least we know that Rutger is going to be sticking around for awhile :D (And to be quite honest... The next chapter is pretty boring, t

Preview:

_Within the month, other changes were made. For one, Mildain immediately started working on the poverty in Aquleia's slums. He put all his effort into it, barely thinking about the reports of war brewing in Bern. Instead, he left that to Percival and the two other Generals. Cecilia and Clarine he had work on the project about defeating the poverty._

_The month stretched slowly for Clarine. She had long, tiring meetings with the King and Cecilia and multiple lords and ladies. Not only that, but Mildain had involved Tate and Louise in helping him in the project. Both women were to become his spies for the slums. They dressed in peasants clothing and walked the streets, noting anything that needed to be changed. All of them were busy._

_Rutger had even gotten involved in the military, training new recruits (which, Clarine figured, was kind of a good thing. It helped release his anger by taking it out on the poor recruits.)_


	5. Chapter 5

It's been like two months since I last updated. Sorry :( And to make it even worse, this chapter isn't even this exciting! D: It's really leans on the boring side. If I could, I'd re-write it, but I'm going to leave it how it is. I know there is a lot of clothing description and I do apologize. But it is mostly from Clarine's point of view, and she does love fashion.

So please try to bare with this chapter, I know it's boring (like to the extreme) but next chapter truly does pick up and Chapter Seven-through-Nine will be packed with action and fighting.

Also, I'm sorry I haven't responded to reviews. I truly do apologize for that, but I do read every single one of them! :D

* * *

Chapter Five

The days blurred together as Etruria prepared for Mildain's coronation. It seemed as if all Etruria was preparing; peasants, commoners, nobility, and the Royal Court. Once Clarine, Mildain, and Rutger had returned from Lycia, the coronation was to be held three weeks later.

On the day of the coronation, the entire Royal Court had to prepare. Elders and advisors had to dress in royal robes. Those who had been famous generals during King Mordred's reign were also called to be at the coronation. And, of course, present generals were told to be there.

Clarine, dressing in her Sorcery General uniform (something she hadn't worn since the Lycia meeting, as she only had to wear it for public or foreign occasions) pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Rutger, coming behind her, grinned.

"What?"

"Your hair. You look like... the old you. Well, at least your hair does. Definitely not your outfit." Clarine frowned at him, tugging down her deep purple skirt. It almost touched her knees. Gold embroidery lined the edges, trailing up and around in intricate designs. The skirt was slitted up to her thighs, gold trimming outlining the slits as well. Her top was a silk white shirt, no sleeves and it was high-collared. She wore a matching purple jacket over top of the shirt, the same gold embroidery that was on her skirt, on her jacket. The jacket buttoned at her collar bone, the Reglay Crest shining on the button. The jacket merely covered her shoulders and only went down a little below her breasts.

Clarine's shoes were shin-high white boots, with white leg guards (also having matching gold paint designs to match the golden embroidery on her outfit) that came up to her knees. Clarine also wore a white breastplate, again with matching golden paint designs, and matching shoulder-plates that gently curved around her shoulders. She wore white, elbow-length gloves, having the same golden embroidery as the rest of her outfit. Tucked into her breastplate was a long white cape, gold embroidery trailing along the edges and even down the center of the cape, making an elegant design.

Frowning at the shin-guards, Clarine tried to straighten out her boot, trying to make the armor look more feminine and eye-pleasing.

"Come on, Clarine. You look fine," Rutger told her, leaning on their door frame. Clarine glanced at him, frowning even more. Catching sight of Rutger's outfit, though, lightened her frown.

At least he looked nice. He was wearing a royal blue long sleeved undershirt, white pants, and matching royal blue boots. He had on a golden overcoat, also long sleeved, that ended at his knees. The right side of the overcoat folded over to the left side, over Rutger's left breast, two small sapphire buttons holding it there. Silver embroidery trailed around the sapphire buttons, making them stand out even more. The silver embroidery, as it trailed away from the buttons, turned into white embroidery, trailing along the edges of the gold overcoat. Rutger had a dark blue belt holding the overcoat together at his waist, with a silver buckle. There were a few designs of white embroidery on the belt, as well. To finish up his outfit, Rutger wore white fingerless gloves, a royal blue cape, and he had even tied his long hair back into a ponytail, though it was tied at the nape of his neck, much like her father's always was.

"At least you look good," Clarine muttered, wishing she could look as good as Rutger did at the moment. Rutger sighed, crossing his arms. Clarine once more tried to straighten her boot, but, seeing no good effect, gave up. She patted her hair, just for good measure, making sure she looked as good as she possibly could in the uniform, sighed, and walked outside the room, Rutger following her.

As they reached the downstairs main room, Pent, Louise, Lillie, Selphina, Tate, and Klein met them. Clarine smiled, seeing Lillie dressed in a silver dress, a bright blue sash around her waist. Her blue eyes sparkled and her brown hair was pulled back into a braid, tied with a matching blue ribbon. She even wore white gloves and white boots. Lillie talked happily to Selphina. It relieved Clarine to see Lillie adjusting to her new family so quickly after her mother's death. Continuing to look around, Clarine quickly observed everyone else; feeling more and more jealous at their good looks compared to hers.

They all looked so perfect. Her mother wore a violet dress, hugging her curves, a small pink cape attached to the sleeves of the dress. It amazed Clarine to see that even though Louise was in her mid-fifties, she still looked like she was thirty. Her hair was put in a nice braid, and she smiled brightly, looking like an angel, or maybe what Saint Elimine would look like. Tate, too, looked amazing. Her bright blue hair hung softly beside her cheeks, only going to her chin. She wore a white dress that went down to her ankles, with a purple jacket over-top of the dress. The jacket, like Clarine's, ended below her breasts. The edges were outlined with silver embroidery. Both women wore amethyst necklaces and earrings. Selphina, too, looked wonderful, in a silver dress with a violet sash. Her outfit seemed to match Lillie's perfectly, except for her violet sash, which matched her violet eyes that she had inherited from her father. Unlike Lillie's hair, which was in a braid, Selphina's hair was clipped back, as it was too short to be put into a braid.

Pent and Klein also looked stunning in their outfits. Klein wore his Ambassador uniform, which consisted of white pants, a white shirt, and a purple overcoat, trimmed with gold. He also wore a white cape with golden embroidery. Pent looked similar to Klein, except instead of white pants and a white undershirt, he wore black. His purple overcoat had less of a blue tint to it, as well. Pent's cape was not white, but a light purple, with silver trimming. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, much like Rutger's was. All of them wore the Reglay Crest at their necks (Tate's on her jacket, Louise's on her dress, Pent's, Klein's, and Rutger's on their capes at the front, and Lillie and Selphina on their dresses.)

"Ready?" Pent asked. They all nodded, leaving the mansion. A carriage was ready for the large family, and they separated into three different carriages: Louise, Pent; Klein, Tate, Selphina; and Rutger, Clarine, and Lillie. Quickly, they traveled to the palace, seeing it bursting with excitement.

The group traveled into the palace, servants escorting them to the large thrown room. Already, there was a group of people there. Clarine noted that Percival, Douglas, and Cecilia all stood around talking. Erk stood to the side of Eliwood, as Erk's wife talked happily to the aging man. Behind him, Roy and Lilina talked quietly to Sue and Shin, as well as Queen Guinevere. Many others stood around, conversing quietly, as they waited for the coronation of Prince Mildain to begin.

Clarine joined the crowd around Lilina and Roy, Rutger following her. Lilina grinned seeing her friend, though it had only been a few weeks. They hugged, smiling. Clarine turned to Roy, seeing him smile at her.

"Hello, General Roy," Clarine greeted formally. Roy laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Please, Clarine, don't call me that. I'm no longer a general." Clarine grinned at him. "If anything, I should be calling you general, Sorcery General." Clarine laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to see you come to the Coronation. It's good to see all the countries allied like this, with no hard feelings between anyone," Clarine remarked, smiling, looking over the crowd. Everyone there talked happily, seeing old and new friends.

"It certainly makes us happy," Lilina told her. "At least we all have the reassurance that if any country goes to war, we will all be behind them. It feels nice to have so many allies." Roy nodded, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Oh, definitely. I guess that war was good for a few things. Besides us all being able to meet new friends, and some lovers," with this, Clarine glanced at Rutger, "but we were also able to secure friendships with future leaders of countries. We were able to become allies without even realizing it."

"If only our feelings of peace could spread everywhere," Lilina told them, her eyes downcast. "I don't understand why people want to rebel. We're doing everything we can to end poverty and hunger. Certainly, it's not a fast change, but we are working as fast as we can. I just can't understand why they won't wait for a few more years."

"Well," Roy began, pulling Lilina to his side, " we can only defeat those who try to impose on our peace. We want to make the world a better place and the only way to do that is to stop those who oppose the peace. Eventually, though, Elibe will be a good, peaceful continent. Eventually, our children, and their children, and maybe even their children, will live happily and peacefully."

"As long as another Zephiel won't happen," Lilina told them, softly. They all nodded. "Next time... we might not have the Sacred Weapons or the exceptional army members."

"Well, we can only do what we can," Roy told them. "Hey, it looks like they are going to start the coronation." Clarine nodded, seeing everyone ceasing their talking. As people began to arrange themselves in their proper seats, Clarine smiled at Roy, Lilina, and Rutger, leaving their group to go stand beside Percival and Noish. They arranged themselves beside the throne. Percival stood first, Clarine beside him, Noish beside her. Across from them stood the King's advisors and elders. Sitting in the throne was Mordred.

Down the aisle walked Mildain, Yodel (the Elimine Church's Archbishop) walking beside him. Once at the throne, Mildain knelt before his father. Yodel stood in front of Mildain, said a prayer, and then opened a small jar of Holy Water. He poured it onto Mildain's head, as was the custom to crown the new king in Etruria. Rising to his feet, Mildain took an oath, swearing to serve Etruria, the Elimine Church, and Elibe.

With that, Yodel gave his blessings, stepping back out of the way for Mordred. Mordred rose, taking a sword presented to him by an elder, and gently touched Mildain's right shoulder with it, calling him the leader of Etruria's army. Touching his left shoulder, he called Mildain the new ruler of Etruria's people. And finally, placing the sword back onto the pillow, he removed the crown from his own head, placing it on Mildain's, announcing him as the, "New King of Etruria!"

Cheers rose from the people, and as the coronation ended, Mildain put on the large red robes that had been passed down in the royal family for all kings to wear. He turned around and Percival approached him, saying something so softly, no one could hear. Mildain nodded and looked around to his other two generals, gesturing for them to follow him. He walked down the aisle way, exiting the throne room.

As Mildain walked down the palace halls, Clarine could hear the voices coming from outside the palace. She knew where they were headed. Mildain took a deep breath, turned to face the three Generals, and bowed his head.

"This is all thanks to you. To you and to so many others. I'd have never gotten this far without your continued support. Before I open these doors, I want you to know that we will all make Etruria a better place." Clarine nodded, as did Noish, and Percival closed his eyes, placing his hand on Mildain's shoulder. Mildain took another deep breath, turned around from them, and pushed the two large doors open.

He exited to the balcony that overlooked Aquleia. Crowds of people surrounded the palace and seeing their new king, cheers exploded. Clarine, Percival, and Noish all exited out to the balcony, standing behind Mildain. Mildain said nothing, as he wasn't a very talkative person, though Clarine could see that he had a small smile on his face.

Once the crowd settled down, Mildain began.

"I thank you," he began, "for everything. I will change Etruria. That I swear. We will become a prosperous country!" Another round of cheers rose up after the new king finished his short, but sweet, speech. Bowing his head, Mildain turned around, walking back into the palace. His guards followed him.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in festivities. Feasts and speeches, dances and music, and everything else. Clarine was totally exhausted after the large parties. She had danced with so many people! First Mildain (as he had no wife, nor anyone he was courting, and since she was the closest female to him, she was chosen to dance with him at the opening dance.) Next was Rutger, since it was only proper, then her father, then Percival, then Rutger again, then Noish, then Roy, then Klein, then Douglas, then Erk (which was only because of her father), then two more dances with Rutger, and finally, she ended it with dancing the final dance with Mildain.

When she finally set down, her feet were absolutely killing her. At least, though, she had on nice dress slippers, having changed out of her Sorcery General Uniform. She instead wore a violet dress, with a full skirt that fanned out whenever she twirled. Along it were small silver roses, embroidered into the bodice. She wore long, shoulder length white gloves. Her gown slippers were a silver that strapped around her ankle and had no heel, which Clarine was happy for after all the dancing she had done.

Fanning herself with a small lace fan, Clarine watched as some people continued to dance, even though all the important dances were over. Her dance with Mildain had been the final dance, though it seemed like the orchestra still played for the other nobles. Clarine looked over, seeing Mildain talking with Percival. She had a sneaking suspicion that Percival would soon be promoted to Mildain's personal advisor. It made her smile. After all the years Percival had spent serving the military, Clarine was glad to see him soar so high, being the highest rank any noble could get, besides being in the royal family.

Of course, Clarine wondered who would take over Percival's position as Great General. There were a few rising stars in the Etrurian army, but someone to take over the most important position in the Etrurian Army? She somewhat thought Mildain would convince Douglas to come back to take over the position of Great General. Or maybe, Percival would keep both positions. Clarine wasn't too sure.

"Oh my goodness!" Lilina sat down beside her. "This party is crazy!" Her cheeks were flushed from the heat and excitement.

"You certainly danced with Roy enough!" Clarine laughed. "I think you danced more with him than I did my own husband."

"How many times did you dance with Rutger?" Clarine bit her lip, counting.

"Four." Lilina laughed.

"Yeah, I did dance with Roy more. I danced with him seven times."

"Wow." Lilina grinned. "So, how long are you staying in Etruria?"

"Only for tonight. We're all leaving tomorrow. Not to disrespect the king, but merely because all of our own countries are so close to rebellion. I know we all had to leave some of our most trusted guards to stay in our place. Wolt is standing in right now, with Lance and Allen helping him. As well as Oujay and Wendy. Then, Dayan was standing in for Shin and Sue. Miledy and Gale are standing in for Guinevere. Guinevere only took Zeiss and Ellen with her with some other Bern Wyvern Knights. Yuno and Zealot were able to come but Thany is watching their throne." Clarine nodded sympathetically.

"Then the faster everyone gets back, the better. It would be bad if rebellions broke out while all the leaders were visiting Etruria." Lilina nodded. "How are you holding up, Lilina? You and Roy?" Lilina sighed.

"It's quite dreadful, really. We're both disheartened by the fact that after everyone's hard efforts, Elibe just isn't experiencing the peace we all worked so hard for."

"Maybe after all this rebellion dies down, peace will come. We've got a lot of change now, you know? Lycia being an entire country now, Etruria having a new king, and everyone else being allies... I can't see why Elibe won't experience peace if all the leaders are allied. We merely must crush these rebels and restore order. Then, everyone will see the peace that we see. That is our duty." Lilina nodded.

"Soon, though, we'll be a peaceful continent again. And then, we can work towards the goal of ending hunger and letting everyone prosper. We can make Elibe the best of the best." Clarine nodded.

"I don't see why anyone would have any other goal. And with the leaders that we have, you, Roy, Mildain, Sue, Yuno and Zealot, Guinevere; we'll succeed." The two women smiled, understanding that soon enough, peace would come to them all.

They merely had to end the rebellion that was brewing in each country. Then, true peace would reign over Elibe.

* * *

With festivities over, and a good month into King Mildain's reign, things began to change. Clarine gave Mildain credit; he was an efficient ruler. Already, he had promoted Percival to become his advisor, giving the position of Great General to a young General named Aless. He and Noish had been good friends and guards to the king during the king's youth. Both men were accomplished Generals. (Though, Clarine had a suspicion that Percival most likely controlled them from behind the scenes. After all, he had been their commander for many, many years). Both men were good and effective generals in the Etrurian army.

Cecilia, though she had stepped down from the military, soon found herself back in the Etrurian court becoming another of Mildain's advisors. Douglas, though retired, often made frequent visits to the palace, helping and advising the king and the new Generals. Clarine, it seemed, was now the experienced General out of the three, having a good six to seven year advantage over Aless and about a three to four year advantage over Noish (since Douglas hadn't retired being the Great General until Clarine was almost twenty.)

Within the month, other changes were made. For one, Mildain immediately started working on the poverty in Aquleia's slums. He put all his effort into it, barely thinking about the reports of war brewing in Bern. Instead, he left that to Percival and the two other Generals. Cecilia and Clarine he had work on the project about defeating the poverty.

The month stretched slowly for Clarine. She had long, tiring meetings with the King and Cecilia and multiple lords and ladies. Not only that, but Mildain had involved Tate and Louise in helping him in the project. Both women were to become his spies for the slums. They dressed in peasants clothing and walked the streets, noting anything that needed to be changed. All of them were busy.

Rutger had even gotten involved in the military, training new recruits (which, Clarine figured, was kind of a good thing. It helped release his anger by taking it out on the poor recruits.) Pent was also sent to help train magical recruits.

They were all constantly busy, trying to reform Etruria. And it was working. Within the first month, people noticed the difference. Suddenly, those that were always poor seemed to have more money. More food. More clothing. Thieves were being caught and put in jail. Thieves that were stealing because they had nothing were being forced to give what they stole back, then they were given a job to work at. To earn their money.

Mildain was raising Etruria up and up. By time the second month rolled around during his reign, he had already accomplished much of what his father always wanted to do, but never did. All of Etruria loved him. They praised the new king and within the time period, all threats of rebellion in Etruria was ceased.

People were happy there. Mildain was succeeding. His reign was going wonderfully.

Because of his success, he also had the power to influence people. Already, Etruria was united in helping other countries that might have a civil war. Etruria wanted it because the king wanted it. They understood his explanations about how the current leaders were the ones to lead Elibe to peace. And because Mildain believed in them, and all of Mildain's closest advisors and the three generals did, Etruria did, too.

Just because Etruria was finding wonderful peace didn't mean the other nations were, though. Bern was getting closer and closer to having a large rebellion to overthrow Guinevere. After all, though she was a good leader, many people in Bern still loved Zephiel. To know that the one sitting on the throne was the cause of his death (though not directly) caused a large rift in Bern. Those who supported Zephiel (which included much of the military) planned a large rebellion to overthrow Guinevere. Those who supported Guinevere or hated Zephiel could do nothing simply because they knew the military would stop them (since the military hated Guinevere.) The only thing that stopped the rebellion was the fact that all the nations had issued an exclamation saying they would back every leader presently on the throne if a rebellion broke out. The Bern rebel group did not want to incure the wrath of the Lycian Army, under the guidance of General Roy, who was the one that had killed Zephiel, nor the Etrurian Army, which was a vastly powerful army.

Lycia's threats of rebellion were also dissipating. The only rebellious talk came from unhappy nobles who were bitter that Lycia was no longer a League, but now a country. They wanted their power back and they didn't like that they were now under Lilina and Roy's authority, as the two had become the King and Queen of Lycia. The peasants, though, were happy with Roy and Lilina's reign. Much like Mildain, the two had ended much poverty and was causing Lycia to prosper.

Ilia and Sacae had no rebellious threats. The rebellion scare from a few months ago seemed to had been just a phase. There didn't seem to be much danger nor any more talk of rebellion in the two countries. Both were continuing on peacefully as if nothing had ever stopped its peace.

It was only Bern that seemed to be the country where rebellion seemed to be in the near future. By the start of the fifth month of Mildain's reign, Roy wrote a letter to him, expressing his fears. He told Mildain that he believed Guinevere would soon be overthrown. He believed the military would capture and hold someone hostage: Miledy, Ellen, Gale, Zeiss, or even the queen. Roy told Mildain to prepare his troops as he assumed they would go to war soon. Very soon.

About two weeks later, as Mildain, Clarine, Cecilia, Tate, and Louise were meeting, a messenger burst into the door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, your majesty, but we just got word! Queen Guinevere has been overthrown!"

The war had started again.

End Chapter

* * *

Phew! That uber boring chapter is over and now the war, which has been steadily building up since the second chapter, is finally going to start! I am pretty excited.

By the way, the coronation for Mildain... I want to say I researched things about coronations but I think I did make up several parts, like what Mordred said, and stuff like that. Oh, and Aless and Noish are both characters from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (though they both aren't from the same generation). I think that covers about everything in this chapter. If there are any questions, just ask in a review an I will (hopefully) reply.

Here's a preview (and an additional one since it has been two months since my last update!)

Preview 1:

_"No, no! How could Mildain do this! I can't put my wife and child in that much danger... We gave up fighting! I-I can't..." Klein put his head in his hands. "How can I tell him no, though? He's my good friend... He needs me and Tate... and mother... but, oh..." Clarine looked at her older brother, reaching out to touch his shoulder._

_"We should trust him. I don't like taking Lillie back out on the battlefield. But we have to trust our king. We have to trust ourselves. We won't let anything happen to our children." Clarine hugged him. "One last time, brother. Not for Etruria or for peace. But because this is the continuation of a war we once fought. This is a war we need to finish." He nodded, taking a deep breath._

_"You're right. One last time." _

Preview 2:

_Clarine curled tightly against Rutger, watching the stars flicker with varying lights. Rutger stroked her hair, sensing her apprehension. Lillie curled beside her, sleeping._

_"Just tell me it'll be alright," she whispered, turning to face his neck. Rutger stopped stroking her hair, moving his hand down to her neck._

_"I can't lie to you. Sacaens don't lie." Clarine's fist clenched tightly, holding his shirt._

_"I want to be a good general. I want to make Etruria proud."_

_"You will."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because," he told her, whispering softly, "you are absolutely amazing. Forget all the doubts you have. You will do it. You are a good general. I'll be there with you every step of the way."_

Let the war begin! :D

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

I know! This chapter took forever to get out. I've just been really, really busy this last month. But happy New Year! :D Maybe this year, we'll have some new ClarinexRutger stories published that aren't written by me (seriously, isn't there one author out there who wants to write a ClarinexRutger story? Please???)

Well, please read and review! :D

* * *

Chapter Six

The Court was a flurry of movement. Mildain had to send letters to Roy immediately. Messengers were reporting messages to him, second after second. Generals were meeting to figure out what to do. But they couldn't decide without word from Mildain or Percival.

Finally, with all the elders and the leading generals and other high-ranking Etrurian nobles meeting in one room, Cecilia, Percival, and Mildain walked in. Clarine could tell Mildain was worn out, and it had only been three hours since they had received the news about Bern.

"We need to act quick," Mildain told everyone, sitting down. "We need to send a good bit of our army to support Bern, as Queen Guinevere has no military of her own. It has taken a while, but finally, I have received reports from our spies in Bern. The queen cannot send any messages, nor can any of her vassals. Queen Guinevere is being held hostage in a tower of the palace. She is securely guarded by Wyvern Lords. Guinevere's most trusted vassals have been reported in different places. Guinevere's personal lady, Ellen, is reported to be held in the prisons. Miledy, Queen Guinevere's personal guard, is reported missing. They are not sure if she has escaped the palace or if she has been captured. Gale and Zeiss, both personal guards of Guinevere's, are also missing. It seems that all three scattered around the time they invaded the palace." Mildain sighed.

"Not only that," he continued, "but the rebels who have overthrown the palace are quickly taking over. Any in the military who is sticking up for Guinevere is being slayed. By now, the entire Bern military is probably against Guinevere. The coup d'etat is succeeding almost effortlessly. The only hope for Guinevere are the surrounding nations, specifically Lycia and Etruria. We need to get there quickly to take over the Bern military." Everyone nodded. "I'm going to send Clarine and her troop. I will also be accompanying her, as Roy wishes for my tactical abilities to help, despite the danger. We both agreed to go to the battles, even if I cannot fight. I do believe I will still be of good aid. Cecilia and Percival will be in charge while I am away. Noish and Aless, I will leave you here to take care of Etruria during my departure. Though, I also want to take one-third of each of your armies. I don't want any problems at all while I'm gone. At this moment, until I return or say otherwise, Percival is now my reigning king." The elders and generals nodded. "Clarine, please come with me." Clarine nodded, standing up and following Mildain out of the room.

"I want you to take a few extra people besides just your typical armies. I want you to take Rutger, for sure, and please ask your father, your brother, and their wives if they are all willing to join us."

"But Lillie and Selphina!" Clarine started, thinking of the two children. Mildain nodded, his eyes downcast.

"I know... But we need Tate's expertise with the Pegasus. I plan to have her lead a part of our mobile units. As well as Klein's good bow skills. And I definitely need your father. And, if you could... please also ask his student and his wife to join our plight. Your father's student is a sage of magnificent power, and his wife is a strong bishop. We need all the power we can get. I mean, granted, this isn't like fighting with Zephiel, where we fighting a downhill battle, but you see... I want to spare as many troops that we can. Your family equals about two or three squads of soldiers. They are all hardened warriors."

"But the children..." Mildain swallowed.

"You know as well as I do that they both can fight. I've seen Lillie's progress. Six months ago, we couldn't even tell she could use magic. Now look at her. She can chant Fire Spells and she's even learning how to use a Thunder Spell. She's doing a magnificent job for only being six. And Selphina, who is seven now, is already trained to ride a Pegasus. Granted, they both aren't strong enough to be on a battlefield, but if they were in danger, they could hold their own. I don't want to take them with us, but I know their parents won't let them stay here without us." Clarine bit her lip, thinking about it.

"I... I'll talk to them about it." Mildain nodded.

"Well, do hurry about it. We leave tomorrow. At the break of dawn." Clarine's eyes widened.

"That means we only have about seven or so hours to prepare!" Mildain nodded.

"I know it's unreasonable. But, please understand, Clarine, we don't have much time left. We have to hurry. It takes us several weeks to make it to Bern. Maybe one week if we travel as quick as we can. Even so, we still have to meet up with the other armies. We must hurry. If we don't, we might be too late. They overthrew Guinevere yesterday. And already, Bern is in chaos. And it's been one day. One!" Mildain looked frazzled. Clarine could see him trembling. "Clarine... I don't know what we can do. Roy has yet to respond to me. I need to know where we will meet and how we attack. I need to know when the Kutolah will come and if we have Ilia's support, still."

"It'll be alright, Mildain. I'm going to go get my troops, as well as those we are taking from Aless and Noish, ready to depart. We should be ready within four hours. Then, I'll go home and talk to my family. If my father can get ahold of Dieck, we should be able to get him to join with us, as well. We'll be ready by morning." Mildain smiled tiredly at her, relieved Clarine was dependable enough to take care of all the preparations. "But, you, my king, if you're going to join my troup on the battlefield, you need to get some rest. I'll have Percival and Cecilia cover for you. Already, you're exhausted. We can't have you being like that on the battlefield." She smiled while saying this, gently pushing him towards his chambers. "Rest. When you wake up, we'll be ready to go." Mildain began to tell her no, but she cut him off. "Excuse me, my king, but if you don't rest, you'll hold us back on the battlefield. How are we supposed to save Bern if our own king is too tired to fight, and we have to save him instead." Mildain closed him mouth, nodding.

"You're right, Clarine." Clarine smiled.

"Just go rest for a bit. I'll make sure we get everything done." Mildain gratefully nodded, walking towards his chambers. Clarine sighed, slumping, once he was completely away from her. Oh, there was so much to be done!

She began first with telling Percival and Cecilia that the king was resting. They nodded, agreeing to take care of the other duties and such that would relieve Mildain. Then, Clarine, Aless, and Noish gathered up their troops and divided up who was going with who and began to prepare to leave. Their preparations took a good chunk of the day, but they finally had all the soldiers prepared to set out the next day. From there, Clarine rushed home, preparing her own materials and weapons.

Finally, she gathered up her courage, swallowing, and went to her father's study to tell him what the king had requested. Pent took the news rather well, though he didn't particularly like the fact that Louise, Tate, Lillie, and Selphina had to come. Still, he arranged to get Dieck, Erk, Serra (who was Erk's wife. She was a loud-mouthed, pink haired light-magic wielding cleric) to journey with them. When Clarine had to tell Klein, though... he took it much harder than his father.

"No, no! How could Mildain do this! I can't put my wife and child in that much danger... We gave up fighting! I-I can't..." Klein put his head in his hands. "How can I tell him no, though? He's my good friend... He needs me and Tate... and mother... but, oh..." Clarine looked at her older brother, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"We should trust him. I don't like taking Lillie back out on the battlefield. But we have to trust our king. We have to trust ourselves. We won't let anything happen to our children." Clarine hugged him. "One last time, brother. Not for Etruria or for peace. But because this is the continuation of a war we once fought. This is a war we need to finish." He nodded, taking a deep breath.

"You're right. One last time."

* * *

Klein told Tate, Pent told Louise, Erk, Serra, and Dieck, so all that was left was Rutger. Clarine found him in their room, sitting outside on their balcony. She joined them, looking off into the sky. It had been so many months since she had fallen off this balcony... so much had changed since that night.

"Guinevere has been overthrown," Clarine told him. "I leave tomorrow at dawn. Well... we leave tomorrow at dawn."

"We?" Rutger echoed, continuing to look off into the sky, as did Clarine.

"The king told me to make sure you come. We need you. Klein, Tate, Lillie, Selphina, my mother, my father, and Erk and his wife are all coming with us. We have to travel to Bern quickly. The entire military overthrew Guinevere. Miledy, Zeiss, and Gale went missing and Ellen is locked up in a prison. Guinevere is being held captive in a tower guarded by Wyvern Lords."

"..."

"Everything we worked for has crumpled. We need to go fix it." Rutger looked over at Clarine, seeing her continuing to stare out at the sky.

"Clarine..." she looked at him, closing her eyes after a few seconds.

"I'm just scared," she admitted. "I want to save Bern, and I know we will, but I'm scared at how long this will last. Will it take months or a few weeks? Bern's military has recovered since Zephiel. It's back at its old numbers. They are probably just as good soldiers as Zephiel's soldiers were. The only difference now is that there won't be dragons. Rutger... I'm just..."

"It'll be fine. This won't be anything like the old war. The old war was a bloody battlefield. You've become much stronger now. You're more experienced. You know what to expect. You've fought dragons and have done amazing things. Now look. It's been almost ten years since the old war. Look at how you've grown. Look at the spells you can cast now. Look at the people you command. You're stronger than Cecilia ever was. You'll be fine. And even if something happens, I won't let anything happen to you. To you... or Lillie." Clarine smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

"Y-you're right. We'll be fine and we're going to win this. We're going to save Guinevere and help rebuild Bern again. We'll do amazing things." Rutger nodded.

"That's the Clarine I know. Come on. It's getting cold out here. And have you packed up Lillie's items?" Clarine shook her head.

"I'll go do that. And then we'll go to bed." He smiled and nodded, gently placing his hand on her arm.

"I'll wait up for you."

* * *

When Mildain arrived at the gates of the palace, he saw all the members of the army lined up and in formation. Clarine was at the front of them, giving them orders. She held the sleeping Lillie in her arms. Rutger stood beside her, his arms crossed over his chest. Pent and Louise both stood beside him, watching their daughter. Klein stood on the other side of Rutger, holding Selphina, who was also asleep. Tate was on her Pegasus, standing behind Klein.

"Your majesty," Clarine swept down into a bow. All the members of the army did as well, as did Klein, Pent, Louise, be-grudgingly Rutger, and Tate.

"Rise," Mildain commanded, walking over to Clarine. She had a white horse beside her own, which Mildain got onto. "Percival and Cecilia are already up and wish us all luck. We depart for Bern. Let's head out." Clarine nodded, getting onto her own horse. Her family got on the horses that had been provided for them, and Tate took to the skies.

They marched quickly, passing through Ostia by their second day traveling (which Mildain went to the palace to see if Roy had already departed for Bern. He found out he had, having left three days before) and the army continued. They passed through the rest of Lycia, four days later, and by the seventh day, were half-way to Bern's capital.

On the ninth day, they finally made it a few miles outside of Bern's capital. They rested, and then, on the tenth day, they met Roy's army, who was also waiting outside the capital. Also with Roy was Sue and the Kutolah Nomads, and even several squads of Ilia's Pegasus Knights, lead by the Ilian Queen, Yuno and the Princess, Thany.

"Have you been waiting long?" Mildain asked him. Roy shook his head.

"No. I just arrived yesterday. Wow, you brought a lot of troops." Mildain nodded.

"The majority are Clarine's. We do have a few troops from the other two Generals, though." Roy nodded, scanning over the large camp. They had over five-thousand troops, he assumed. Or more. Maybe even up to ten-thousand.

"Do we have enough?"

"Clarine commands five thousand troops. With the addition of the others, we should have around eleven-thousand troops. Even if Bern has more troops than we do, we won't fail. We know how Bern attacks. We've defeated them once before, when Bern was at it's best. We can beat them now and retake the capital."

"How long do you think it will take?" Sue asked them. Mildain shrugged.

"I'm not positive. It could take anywhere from a month to six months. Depending on how strong the resistance is. And how they attack us. If they aren't that strong, about two months, I'd presume. If they are as strong as Zephiel's old troops, I'd say at least five months."

"Five months on the battlefield?!" Lilina exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock. "What about our countries?"

"We'll obviously have to return every so often." Sue sighed.

"My grandfather is taking care of my clan. But Shin and I will have to return eventually. Our son is still there."

"Right, right," Roy nodded. "Well, all we can do is just get this over with as fast as possible. Our goal isn't to destroy Bern's military like last time. This time, we want as minimal casualties as possible. Our goal is merely to save Guinevere, retake the castle, and then round up the rebels and give them a.... stern talking to." Everyone understood Roy's hidden message. If Bern's military didn't cooperate, the army would have to force them to. Or if not that, a worse consequence would have to be reached. "Hopefully, just retaking Bern will be a big enough blow to the military. Then, maybe, they will learn to trust their queen and actually start supporting her." Everyone nodded.

"So when will we attack?" Clarine asked. Roy looked up towards the sky, then towards Bern.

"One day. We will rest tonight. Then, before dawn, we will charge the city. We'll eat soon and then while the moon is still high, we will attack. To catch them off guard." Clarine nodded.

"Alright."

Less than one day until another round of warfare would hit Elibe.

* * *

Everyone was laying outside, watching the stars. Even the generals. No one slept in the tents, not even the Etrurians. They all figured it would be right to see the stars and the peaceful night sky one last time. The next time they would have the time to do this, not everyone would be there. People were going to die soon. So, they looked at the sky, one last time, most praying to Elimine to spare them. To guide them. To help them.

Clarine curled tightly against Rutger, watching the stars flicker with varying lights. Rutger stroked her hair, sensing her apprehension. Lillie curled beside her, sleeping.

"Just tell me it'll be alright," she whispered, turning to face his neck. Rutger stopped stroking her hair, moving his hand down to her neck.

"I can't lie to you. Sacaens don't lie." Clarine's fist clenched tightly, holding his shirt.

"I want to be a good general. I want to make Etruria proud."

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"Because," he told her, whispering softly, "you are absolutely amazing. Forget all the doubts you have. You will do it. You are a good general. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"But... already... I've been such a failure. I was the reason Lillie's mother died... I-I... couldn't protect her. Protect them. I caused all Lillie's grief. I don't think she really realizes that if I had never asked her to be my student... if I had never pressured her into coming with me to Ostia that day... then her mother would still be breathing. Living. She'd be giving Lillie all the love and care that I've been neglecting to give her. Lillie was the only thing in Clare's life. But I... I'm a general. I'm the Sorcery General. I... I never have any time to spend with her. I try my best to teach her everything I can. But mostly, my parents have been raising her. And Tate. I mean, I know she is going to have more things and more status. Things like that which Clare could never have given her. In that sense, I did give her a better life. But... that will never cover the gaping hole left where a mother's love is supposed to be."

"You will love her. You already do. It's only been a few months since she's been in your... our custody. We need years to really get adjusted to her. To really gain her trust and love. After this conflict is over and peace is restored... you'll focus on her. You know as well as I do that war times will bring the strongest bonds." Clarine swallowed, nodding, tears flooding her eyes.

"T-thank you." He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Just don't worry. Everything will be okay." The two stopped talking, looking back up at the sky.

As the stars sparkled, Clarine could only watch, hope, and pray. The next time she looked up at the night sky... everything would have changed.

End Chapter

* * *

That's the end. Still no real fighting, but we're so close! Next chapter will have tons of fights, as will Chapter Eight and Chapter Nine! So here's a preview!

_"Because you're not going in the palace as soldiers," Klein admitted. "We're going to disguise you once we get near the palace. We didn't bother to tell you until need be. But the plan is, which is why we're bringing along Mildain, Selphina, and Lillie, is for you all to dress up. Clarine, you're going to be peasant seeking refuge with your sister, your Bern husband, and two children. Because Rutger looks like a Bern man, you shouldn't be too__ suspicious__."_

_"Sister?" Clarine repeated._

_"Because of Mildain's long hair, it would be more fitting for him to dress as a woman than a male. After all, the King of Etruria is known to have long, blonde hair." Mildain nodded._

_"So that's why Selphina and Lillie are coming... To help our disguise. But how can we disguise Selphina's hair? It's such an odd mix of yellow and blue... Not like a peasant's hair."_

_"We're going to search a store for hair dye. You all will dye your hair black, except for Lillie and Rutger, since their hair is already brown. This way, you'll fit in better." Clarine scowled, touching her blonde hair._

_"If we _have_ to." _

Poor Clarine. She does love her pretty blonde hair so much. And Mildain gets to dress up like a girl :D And just for another quick teaser:

_"Clarine...? Are you alright?"_

_"Yes... but..." _

Duh-oh! Something is wrong with Clarine. I wonder what it is......

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while since I updated. The last few weeks have been rather hectic, though. Exam week and such.

This is one of my favorite chapters, I think. I love all the war chapters, though. Finally, we get some action! It's sort of a long chapter, too. At least longer compared to my other chapters.

I'm not sure if I've said this already, but Gale is alive in this story and he does serve Guinevere faithfully, alongside Miledy. Another thing is that later on, Roy mentions something about Rutger and Clarine holding off Douglas from attacking them. That is from chapter 16, where you have to keep Douglas alive to get into the Chapter 16 Gaiden. I always would disarm Clarine and have her and Rutger pair off and lead Douglas around, allowing my other troops to finish up the level without any trouble. Douglas never once hit Clarine because of her high speed and her A support with Rutger. It always worked out nicely :D

Well, please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Seven

They were all ready. Most were restless, not being able to sleep the night before. Everyone was given an area to attack and they were all ready and in position. One signal (from Lilina) would begin it all.

Tate, Yuno, and Thany all lead the Ilian Knights from the sky. Their goal was to engage the Wyvern Lords and Knights. The Kutolah Nomads and the Lycian and Etrurian archers would back them up, shooting down all the Wyverns. They were lead by Shin, Sue, Klein, and Louise.

The main army would charge in from the main gates. Roy would lead the Knights (Dieck helping him), while Lilina and Pent (also with Serra and Erk) would lead the Sages and Mages. Roy would charge first, then a few minutes later, Pent and Lilina would follow. Clarine and Rutger, with a small number of elite Valkyries and Mage Knights, would attack the city from the side. They would also be in charge of protecting Mildain, Lillie, and Selphina. Their job was not only to provide reinforcements to Roy's group, if needed, but to help Guinevere escape.

Clarine rubbed her hands, anxiously. Her Aircalibur and Fimbulvetr spells sat in front of her, while a Physic Staff was strapped to her back. Rutger was beside her, having a Killing Edge in his hand, though he carried a Silver Blade and a Wo Dao as well.

They watched the sky, waiting for the signal. That's when they saw it. A flame burst into the air. In response, a flaming arrow went up where the Pegasus Knights and Nomads were. Clarine, too, chanted a quick Fire Spell, sending it to the sky.

Lilina sent one final spell to the sky, another Fire Spell. They were going. With that, Clarine looked back at her troops.

"CHARGE!" she yelled at them, already going towards the city. Her magic users swept through the city, attacking those they saw with weapons. They surprised the troops, as all Bern's troops thought they were all attacking from the front. Not only that, but with the Pegasus Knights attacking the Wyverns and the Nomads shooting down any Wyverns that managed to slip past the Pegasus Knights, Bern's military was confused. They expected their Wyvern Riders to defeat many of the enemies, but the Wyverns were preoccupied.

Clarine and Rutger both charged through the front lines, clearing out enemies while her mages behind her finished off the enemies they had weakened or missed. By the time the sun had risen far over the city, they had already cleared their entire area, and were now rushing towards Roy's group, who had the brunt of the enemies attacking them. As they neared the battle zone, which was in the middle of the city, close to the palace, a Pegasus Knight swooped down to Clarine.

"We have a message from Master Roy," she began, panting, her face covered with sweat. Her lance and outfit was bloodied, though it didn't seem like she was injured. "Master Roy would like you and Lord Rutger to head towards the castle. He said that the forces attacking the Wyvern Knights would provide you two with cover. He also commands that your troops merge with Lord Pent and Lady Lilina's troops."

"What about King Mildain and those we guard?" Clarine asked, wiping her forehead.

"He commanded that you take them with you."

"Isn't that dangerous? What is Roy thinking?" The Pegasus Knight shrugged.

"I'll lead your troops to Lady Lilina. He requests that you make top speed to the Queen. Master Roy says that the Bern troops are beginning to get desperate and that he fears for the Queen." Clarine nodded, biting her lip.

"Alright. Here, wait one moment while I command my troops." Clarine spread the order to her troops quickly, and then dismissed them. Left beside her were Rutger, Mildain, Selphina, and Lillie. "Okay, you guys, we have to try not to attract attention to ourselves. Let's find my brother and mother and see what they say. We must hurry, though. Roy thinks Guinevere is in danger. Selphina, please ride your Pegasus, but follow closely behind me. Do not take to the skies, for fear of archers. Lillie, if you would be so kind to ride with her, and attack from the back of her Pegasus, we might be able to escape. My king, please ride with me." They all nodded.

Selphina whistled shrilly, her Pegasus receiving the whistle and flying there within a minute. She got up on it, helping Lillie up.

"Alright, let's go!" They traveled seemingly slowly throughout the city, Clarine guarding Selphina and Lillie with her magic. They had to take long routes to avoid battles and soldiers. As nightfall approached, they made it to Louise and Klein.

"About time you two got here!" Louise chided Clarine and Rutger. "We were worried about you."

"Selphina, are you alright?" Klein quickly approached the girl, checking for injuries.

"Brother, I am capable of taking care of them." Klein shrugged, choosing to ignore Clarine.

"Alright, more importantly, we must give you your orders," Louise began. "Roy has already sent us a message that he has set up camp a little ways from the palace. We've gotten the reports about the battles, while you were traveling here."

"Sorry, we had to take the long way."

"That's alright," Klein interjected. "As long as the children and king are safe, it doesn't matter. You got here." Louise nodded.

"Well, this is what we must do come tomorrow. With our Pegasus Knight severely weakened from the continual attack on the Wyverns, we must let them rest. Bern soldiers quickly realized our strategy and brought out an entire legion of archers. Not only that, but they had their Wyvern Riders retreat, letting their archers shower our Pegasus Knights with arrows. Tate had to issue a full-out retreat to save as many Pegasus Knights as possible. Not only that, but those who weren't killed were taken hostage. We are worried that Thany might have been taken."

"Oh no!" Clarine gasped.

"It, unfortunately, does get worse. Though our own archers took a good amount of Wyvern Riders down, we were not able to stop them from their retreat. All the Wyvern Riders retreated to the palace, and we have word that they are guarding the entire palace, especially where Queen Guinevere is."

"But, Roy's army succeeded in claiming most of the city. Most of Bern's army is severely weakened from his attacks. After your troops joined Lilina's, who's troops joined his, they were able to quickly seize most of the city. From what we have heard, Roy is planning to continue his advance on the city come tomorrow. He does plan to make it to the palace tomorrow," Klein told them.

"So this might actually be over within the week?" Clarine hopefully asked.

"No," Louise admitted. "We are quite sure that Bern forces are in hiding. We assume they will ambush us soon."

"But we've almost seized the palace!"

"Yes, Clarine, that is true," Klein admitted. "But, there is no way this is the full force of the Bern military. Nor the elite force. Even though Zephiel is no longer the king, and Guinevere has been reigning for almost ten years, the Bern army has to have regained some, if not all, of its former glory. We also believe that this has been planned for many years. The ones who overthrew Guinevere know what they are doing. This can't be some easy rebellion."

"So, you're saying the real fight hasn't even begun," Clarine clarified. Klein and Louise both nodded.

"I think... they might be letting us take the capital. Making us think we'll finish quickly. And that is when they will hit us. After we have loosened our troops, relaxed our guard. That's when the entire might of Bern's military will attack."

"Mother... how can we prevent that?"

"Well, I think that Roy is onto this plan, as well. That's why he wants you and Rutger to retrieve the Queen and then bring her back here. I believe he is thinking of taking her to a sanctuary, like Etruria or Lycia, while we reclaim Bern for her."

"But... if we were to do this, to fight a war for another country when their own queen hides, how will she ever command the respect of her subordinates?" Louise looked away, shrugging.

"I'm not sure. While Etruria and Lycia prosper, Bern is suffering." Louise sighed, but put on a smile. "Despite all these things, though, we should all go eat and go to sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow and continue on! Let's not think about a grim future, alright? Let's think about saving the Queen and getting home." They nodded.

After eating, (which Clarine found herself not so hungry, instead feeling more nauseous than anything), she, Rutger, and Lillie all slept in a tent. She felt exhausted, though she figured that it was from the rough day of fighting. Which was something she hadn't really done for over ten years.

Morning came too quickly for her, and getting up was a tiring process. She felt weak and tired, as well as slightly nauseous. Clarine brushed it off, though, figuring she was over-straining herself from the battles. After eating a light breakfast of bread and some water, she reported to the meeting tent, seeing Tate, Yuno, Sue, Shin, Klein, and Louise. Rutger followed her in, and then Mildain.

"Alright, our orders from Roy came in late last night. Clarine, you are still going to sneak into the palace with Rutger's help. You two will be in charge of rescuing Guinevere. Tate will watch you, as well as myself and Klein. Sue and Shin are going to lead the archers. Mildain, Selphina, and Lillie will be traveling with Clarine and Rutger's group to the palace." They all nodded, immediately going out to get their troops together.

Clarine, though, when seeing Mildain, Selphina, and Lillie joining their group, began to question Roy's orders. Why did Lillie and Selphina need to join their group? They were going into dangerous, extremely dangerous, territory. The king shouldn't join them, either.

"Mother, I'm going to leave Mildain, Selphina, and Lillie here." Clarine told them. Louise shook her head.

"You can't!"

"Roy specifically ordered they be brought with you," Klein told her.

"But we're going to be on the most critical and dangerous mission yet. They would be much safer at camp."

"I know that," Louise admitted. "But, I believe Lord Roy is worried because I think he assumes there may be an attack from behind. Bern troops would not just _capture_ King Mildain, they would _kill_ him. After all, if they kill him, the war is mostly over."

"Then why is he going with us?" Rutger interrupted. "We have the highest risk of getting caught."

"Because you're not going in the palace as soldiers," Klein admitted. "We'll going to disguise you once we get near the palace. We didn't bother to tell you until need be. But the plan is, which is why we're bringing along Mildain, Selphina, and Lillie, is for you all to dress up. Clarine, you're going to be peasant seeking refuge with your sister, your Bern husband, and two children. Because Rutger looks like a Bern man, you shouldn't be too suspicious."

"Sister?" Clarine repeated.

"Because of Mildain's long hair, it would be more fitting for him to dress as a woman than a male. After all, the King of Etruria is known to have long, blonde hair." Mildain nodded.

"So that's why Selphina and Lillie are coming... To help our disguise. But how can we disguise Selphina's hair? It's such an odd mix of yellow and blue... Not like a peasant's hair."

"We're going to search a store for hair dye. You all will dye your hair black, except for Lillie and Rutger, since their hair is already brown. This way, you'll fit in better." Clarine scowled, touching her blonde hair.

"If we _have _to."

"You have to," Klein told her.

"Fine, fine."

* * *

They were dressed as ragged peasants, following the line of actual Bern peasants into the castle. Mildain, Clarine and Selphina all had their hair dyed a light black, almost looking gray in the afternoon sun. They could hear the screams and shouts of a near battle, smell the scent of rotting bodies and the scent of metallic blood reeking in the heat. Clarine wiped her brow, the sun beating down upon them heavily.

"How much longer?" Selphina asked. Clarine shrugged.

"We're almost at the gate." They had been in this line since early morning, finally seeing the castle gates. Circling above the palace were Wyvern Knights. They unnerved her, though the Bern peasants seemed comforted by them. Clarine understood why; to them, the Wyvern Knights represented strength, honor, protection. To Clarine, they represented death, blood, and fighting. She itched to use her magical tomes, hidden within her bag, disguised as common books, on the Wyvern Knights. That, however, would jeopardize their plan and their lives.

Rutger's Wo Dao and Killing Edge were hidden under his robes and pants, not being seen at all. Selphina could call for her Pegasus at any time, who held her Slim Lance on it. And Clarine carried Lillie's Fire Tome. Mildain's lyre was in his bag, as he had no real reason to hide it, since it was a musical instrument. However, unlike his old lyre from the war, this one had a very small dagger hidden within the frame as well as a dosage of poison contained in a small vial. Percival had wanted to make sure that Mildain was securely guarded. (Percival had also taught Mildain how to wield a sword, but he wasn't good at it and preferred not to carry one.)

Not only that, but each of them carried other small things in case their weapons were taken. Clarine had several lockpicks hidden within her clothes and hair, just in case she was caught. In her right boot, she had strapped to her ankle, a small knife. In her chest bindings, she carried a vial of poison. And finally, strapped to inner thigh was a larger dagger. None of these things could be seen as Louise had made sure they were hidden completely on everyone.

Rutger had lockpicks hidden within his gloves and boots, and two small knives strapped to his inner wrist, under his gloves. Selphina had a lockpick hidden within her hair, disguised as a clip, and a small knife within her shoe. Lillie had the exact same arsenal as Selphina and in the exact same places. Mildain also carried another dagger within his robes, strapped to his upper thigh, a lockpick hidden within his hair, and two more knives hidden within his boots.

Finally, they made it to the gates. Two soldiers stood there, stopping each person and searching them. They looked at Clarine and Mildain warily.

"You don't look like a Bern citizen," one finally said, grabbing Clarine's face. She had to fight against her initial reaction to punch the man for grabbing her.

"My parents were from Etruria but they moved to Bern some time ago," she tried to put on a Bern accent, but it was sloppy.

"How long have you lived here?" They asked, narrowing their eyes.

"I... umm... for most of my life, however I recently spent some time in Etruria to visit my family."

"We can't let anyone suspicious into the castle," the other guard told her.

"B-but my children! They are in danger!" The guards finally took notice of the other two girls.

"They don't look like Bern, either." Clarine felt panic sweep over her. They needed in the castle.

"I HAVE to get in there!" she exclaimed to them, clenching her fists.

"...You seem suspicious. So how about this, will take you to the jail. After all, you'll be protected and away from anyone else." They grinned maliciously. "And easier to watch." Clarine mentally grinned. Perfect. After all, the jail was _inside_ the castle and the peasants were all _outside_ the castle. This would work out even better.

"N-no!" she faked her discomfort. "Please!" Two more guards came, leading all of them into the palace, down the long hallways, down several flights of steps, and finally into a dingy, old room, where they were all thrown into a moldy cell. After the guards left, Clarine turned to Rutger and Mildain grinning.

"That worked even better than expected," she told them. "Now we don't even have to sneak into the palace. And they didn't even tie us up. All we have to do is escape the cell and go upstairs."

"Wait, why don't we look for Ellen?" Mildain suggested. "Since we are already down here." They all nodded. Crawling to the cell doors, Clarine withdrew one of the lockpicks from her hair, working it in the lock, twisting it and turning it one way after the other. Finally, the lock popped open and she pushed the door aside. All five of them walked out, searching each cell for Ellen. At the end of the hallway, there was a door. Again, it was locked, so Clarine had to use her lockpicks again to unlock the door.

After it opened, a black staircase spiraled down below them. They walked down the barely lit tunnel, holding onto the walls as they traveled. At the bottom of the steps, they were met with the stench of rotting meat. Clarine gagged, holding her nose. Selphina and Lillie coughed from the stench, holding their noses as well. This time, the cells were lined with dying men and very few healthy looking people. It was here that they found Ellen.

She was sleeping, looking not well, but better than most of the men in the cells. But Ellen had only been held her for about two weeks. Clarine called out to her. She woke up instantly.

"C...Clarine?" Ellen rubbed her eyes, smiling widely when she saw the woman in front of her was not a hallucination. "Oh, thank Elimine. Have you rescued Queen Guinevere?" Clarine shook her head.

"We figured since we were already in the jail cells, we would rescue you first. After all, you know this palace better than we do. You could lead us to her faster." Ellen nodded and once more, Clarine unlocked the cell door.

"Just follow me. I'll lead you to her."

* * *

"So, where is Zeiss and Miledy?" Clarine asked as they approached Guinevere's room.

"Guinevere told us all to leave once she was overthrown. I was captured, but the other three escaped. Gale and Miledy flew to the neighboring lands for help, I believe, and Zeiss went to find those who weren't opposed to Guinevere, to make his own small force."

They finally found Guinevere's room and all of them withdrew their weapons. Rutger unlocked the door (as it was locked from the outside and not the inside) and they walked in. It was already nightfall but Guinevere was awake, pacing nervously. When she heard the door open, she whirled around, taking in breath to scream or do something, but with Rutger's lighting-fast speed, he was behind her, putting his hand over her mouth.

Clarine placed a finger to her lips, smiling at Guinevere.

"Don't scream. It's me, Clarine. I know I look different with black hair but..." Rutger removed his hand, and Guinevere slumped to the ground, tears in her eyes. Bowing her head to Clarine, she said, "Please help me."

"We all will," Mildain spoke up, kneeling beside her.

"King Mildain?" Mildain nodded, helping Guinevere up.

"Come on, we need to escape before the guards notice." As Mildain said that, though, it was too late. A Wyvern Knight saw in the window and whistled to the others. It was too late. They were spotted.

The knights swarmed at the window, many jumping off their Wyverns and into the room. Groaning, Clarine began to chant. Guinevere took a spell book from Clarine and also began to chant as well as Lillie.

Rutger guarded the three mages, attacking with his sword, fending off all the guards. Finally, Clarine finished her spell, and instead of the typical Aircalibur spell, she was casting another spell that she and her father had made. Walking to the window where the Wyvern Knights were attacking from, she sent out a giant blast of wind, sending many off their Wyverns and free falling to the ground. To make sure the Wyverns would not retrieve their masters, Clarine sent another, stronger, gust of wind at them, effectively slashing and hurting many of the Wyverns. By the time they regained their senses, many of their masters were already hitting the ground.

Clarine slumped to the ground, the spell having taken the majority of her magic power. She doubted she could cast an Elfire spell with how weak she felt. On the plus side, though, it had effectively gotten rid of the majority of Wyvern Knights. Any left were retreating to, Clarine assumed, get reinforcements.

"We need to escape now," Rutger told her, helping Clarine to her feet. "Those that remained alive and retreated will definitely be getting back up." Guinevere shook her head at them, covering her mouth.

"Oh no... No, no, no..." They all looked at her. "You weren't supposed to save me. The knights planned this. They planned for you to rescue me. They are going to attack now. Now that they know where everyone is. Oh no... it's going to be a slaughter."

"What are you talking about?" Mildain asked her.

"The knights... you know they've been planning to overthrow me since I took the throne. Well, you should know that they would have expected this. They would have expected Roy and Etruria and everyone else. They know what they need to do. You see, I've never known the depth of their plans until Miledy told me right before we were overthrown. She and Gale had finally found a spy and after torturing him, he told everything. The knights had been planning to capture me like this and putting slightly strong forces at the capital. They'd lure the armies into the city, because the allied armies would be desperate to save me before they killed me.

"But that is where their more in-depth plan starts. As soon as I was freed, they'd block us in the city. As you can tell, the full might of the Bern army isn't here. They would come, then, to block us in the city. And then... then... they were going to burn the city down with us trapped. Those who tried to escape the flames would be killed by the surrounding knights, and those who couldn't escape would be burnt alive."

"Couldn't we just put out the flames?" Clarine rasped, leaning on Rutger for support. He was practically holding her.

"We could try, but they've prepared to make the fire last for over a month. We need to escape now before they get here. If we can escape the city... we can live." Guinevere clenched her dress. "You see... once they surround us, it is impossible to escape. The capital of Bern is made extremely strong so people cannot invade. But it's a double edged sword because if people can't get in, people can't get out, either. And since these are the elite guards, they know every escape out of the city. Even the underground ones."

"They are going to burn the city down? What about the civilians?" Mildain asked her. Guinevere shook her head.

"Those that supported the rebellion left with the army. Those that didn't, they don't care. To them, they can burn with the city and the armies. And if they kill you or the leaders, then it'll be just like my brother... They'll take over your countries... one by one."

"We need to get to Roy," Clarine told them. "Quickly... We don't have much time left."

* * *

It was early morning when they finally made it into Roy's ranks. Clarine could barely stand up straight and by the time they made it to Roy's tent, she was seeing triples of things. Rutger had to constantly steady the weakened woman.

Before she met with Roy, though, she changed and washed the black dye out of her hair (as well as Mildain and Selphina) so they would be recognized by Roy and wouldn't have any issues trying to get passed the guards. Roy was talking to Lilina when they walked in, both stopping their conversation to smile in surprise at Guinevere's arrival.

"My Lord Roy, thank you for rescuing me, however... We need to mount a full-scale retreat. Today. It has to be today." Roy blinked, processing her words.

"Why?"

"Because the full might of the Bern army is on its way here. And we need to retreat before they get to the city. Once they do, they are going to burn down this place, with us trapped inside." Roy nodded, calmly taking in the information.

"Even if we retreat, it still wouldn't help. They could merely surround our camps and try to burn us there. If they trap us in the city, you're right, we would die. But at the same time, if they don't trap us in the city, they will go to more desperate measures. Any village or town we stop in, they will burn. Many civilians would be hurt."

"But... we..." Guinevere began. Roy shook his head.

"I have an idea. Where is Miledy, Gale, and Zeiss, though?"

"I... I'm not sure. They all scattered. Gale and Miledy were supposed to go to the neighboring lands for help... however... since they are not here with you... I do not know where they are. And Zeiss was supposed to gather up forces that opposed the rebellion. I fear for him as well."

"Hmm... That's alright. Clarine, Rutger, while you were at the castle, did you see Thany?" They shook their head. He frowned and sighed, but continued on. "Well then... I think I have a good plan. I need a messenger." Lilina nodded, sticking her head out of the tent to yell for someone. A worn-out Pegasus Knight walked in.

"Yes, milord?" she asked Roy, bowing.

"I need you to find all the Generals: Klein, Louise, Sue, Shin, Tate, Yuno, Dieck, Pent, Erk, and Serra." He looked over to Lilina. "Am I missing anyone?" Lilina shook her head no. "Tell them," Roy continued talking to the messenger, "to combine with our armies as quickly as possible. Retreat if need be. We need everyone together. And tell the Generals to meet me at my tent." The messenger nodded, leaving on her Pegasus.

* * *

It was late at night when everyone was finally assembled. Louise clung to Pent, as Tate and Klein stuck close to each other.

"We need to split up," Roy told them, having explained the situation about Bern's main forces going to burn down the city. "I want a strong, elite unit to remain in the city. They will be the distraction for the Bern army, while our main forces escape. To do this, though, we need an underground exit." Roy looked at Guinevere.

"There is a pathway from the throne room that leads a few miles out of the city. Only those that were closest to King Zephiel and myself know about its existence."

"Shouldn't it be obvious that there is a pathway from the throne room?" Guinevere grinned.

"Yes. And probably all the soldiers know there is one. However, the pathway is cleverly hidden behind a large tapestry that hangs behind my throne. Even then, when in the tunnels, it was made as a maze so all invaders would get lost. Only the direct royal family knows the pathway to get out and their closest guards know, as well. For me, Miledy, Zeiss, Ellen, and Gale know. I'm not sure how many generals knew from my brother's reign, though I assume only Murdock and Brenya knew. I doubt Narshen did."

"So this may be the one pathway that Bern doesn't know about?" Roy asked.

"Not exactly. All high ranking troops know the location of it, just not how to get out of it. They also know where it ends at. Still, I assume it would be the least guarded. As... you see... I should not have told you about it. They would assumed that I wouldn't." Roy nodded.

"I know this will be difficult for you, but I need all my troops to exit through that pathway."

"That's impossible!" Guinevere exclaimed. "We could never fit that many people through there. Especially considering horses and pegasi." Roy nodded.

"I figured as much. However, we don't have much choice. They cannot be seen." Guinevere shook her head.

"It's impossible, Roy. Absolutely impossible." Roy's jaw clenched.

"I have to save those soldiers out there. We have to escape with causing the least possible harm. Is there any other pathways that are underground that would be large enough for the army?" Guinevere bit her lip, thinking.

"There... is... one under the palace. It was used a peasant escape route. But, it's well known. Many people escape through it. Still, it would be the best way to get out of the city, while remaining unseen."

"Where does it lead to?" Roy asked her.

"Close to where my hidden path leads to. Mine ends in a forest, while the peasant escape route ends a bit before the forest."

"Then we will split up our troops into three groups. Those on foot will travel through your passage way. I would like it if you would lead them out. Mildain, you will follow her out. Is the other pathway confusing to escape?"

"A... a bit."

"Ellen, do you know how to escape it?" Ellen nodded.

"Then you will lead all the pegasus and horse riders out. Finally, the last group will be staying behind as a decoy. They... might not get out alive," Roy admitted.

"And their purpose is?" Mildain asked with narrowed eyes.

"To trick the Bern army in thinking it's the main forces of the army. When the Bern troops surround the city, this group will have to remain in the city and act like they are going to try and escape. In truth, they are going to merely distract the Bern troops long enough so our forces can surround them and we can attack from the back."

"Who... who's going to be in this 'elite group'?" Clarine asked hesitantly.

"...I... I was hoping... that you and Rutger would stay behind."

"No!" The resounding shouts from Louise, Klein, and Pent cut Roy off. Even Mildain looked upset at Roy's suggestion.

"I know... But... I believe if anyone can survive this... It will be Clarine and Rutger and their army." Clarine looked down, clasping her hands together.

"It... It would be suicide," she whispered.

"But you two would be the only two to survive it. Remember that time that I sent you and Rutger to distract Douglas away from the rebel Etrurian army? That was a suicide mission, but you two remained unscathed. Remember all the times I sent you two to be a decoy? You two always remained unscathed and never got hurt."

"I know that... but..." Clarine said lowly, hesitating. She took a deep breath, squeezing Rutger's hand, looking at him. He shrugged at her. "We'll do it. Just... I'd like to let the people who don't want to do this mission go with you. It's not fair for them to sacrifice themselves." Roy nodded.

"You should go talk to them now, Clarine. We need to leave soon." She nodded, leaving the tent.

* * *

She had about three thousand troops left with her. They all watched with heavy hearts as all the other armies retreated. Klein stopped, hugging Clarine tightly.

"I'll see you after this battle, alright?" Clarine nodded. Tate had tears in her eyes as she, too, hugged Clarine.

"One of my sisters is already missing. You better not go missing, too." Clarine nodded.

"Of course not." Pent and Louise were the next to stop by her. They both hugged her tightly.

"I never wanted you to become a General. I was always so scared at what would happen. Clarine... I... You must make it out of here alive." Clarine nodded, hugging her mother tightly.

"Rutger," Pent began, looking at the stoic man beside her, "I want you to protect her. Please. Both of you... I want to see both of you after this." Rutger nodded.

"I will."

"I'm trusting you."

"Mommy!" Lillie hugged Clarine's legs. "I'll see you later, right?" Clarine nodded.

"Yes, yes. Of course. And after this is over, I promise you we'll spend a lot of time together." Lillie nodded, wipping her eyes. Louise took Lillie's hand, walking away. Clarine waved to Erk and Serra as they walked along with her parents. Dieck even stopped beside her, patting her head.

"Both of you better survive. You've been stubborn enough not to die before, so don't give up yet."

"Of course we won't," Clarine answered him. Dieck turned to Rutger.

"Look, Rutger... I won't be happy if only your wife comes back. You've left her alone enough as it is, don't leave her alone for forever." Rutger shook his head and reached out to shake Dieck's hand. "We've been through a lot. I'd like to be here with you two, however, Roy's given me the task to hurry ahead and clear out any enemies once we get out of the tunnels. If he hadn't, I'd be staying with you two. I'll see you both soon," he told them, and turned away, leaving.

Mildain was the final one to say something to her.

"I want you to come back, Sorcery General. I need you," he told her softly. "Both of you." Clarine nodded, wiping away tears that had begun to gather in the corners of her eyes.

"I'll see you soon, Mildain." She told him, hugging her king.

* * *

The massive retreat of almost eight thousand army troops was an amazing sight to see. They not only unified to make it an orderly retreat, but they killed all Bern opposition as they made it through the palace. The Bern troops couldn't respond with the force that the allied armies attacked them with. Within two days they had made it into the pathways, all of them having either escaped, or still underground. Clarine knew it would be a hectic battle as they had to wait for the Bern troops to surround them.

With only her and Rutger leading the troops, they mostly rested, waiting for their possible doom. It was a bleak two days, Clarine being sick during most of the days.

She still couldn't eat very well, as well as constantly throwing up.

"Clarine, what is wrong with you? Was that one spell that you chanted what did this to you?" Rutger asked her after she had finished vomiting. Clarine shrugged.

"I... I thought it was from the battles. I mean, I haven't fought like this for many years. Yet... that one time when I was protecting the prince, when we met again, I used high-level magic spells. And... I didn't have effects like this that lasted this long."

"Maybe you should have a healer check you out. Before you go into battle." Clarine nodded.

"That is a good idea."

* * *

"When was the last time you had your cycle?" The female cleric asked Clarine after listening to her symptoms. Clarine blinked, thinking.

"I... I'm not sure. I never really kept track."

"Your symptoms sound like you're pregnant." Clarine's eyes widened. "I figure the baby is only about two to three weeks old, though. Is it possible?"

Clarine thought back, remembering the last time she and Rutger did _that_ was right before they had left for Bern, or around that time zone.

"Umm... Yes," Clarine admitted. That would put it right around two and a half weeks, probably. The cleric nodded, turning around to rummage around for something. She pulled out a vial, sprinkling something on her hands. Pressing her hands to Clarine's lower stomach, she chanted something quickly.

"If the liquid on my hands turns green, you are pregnant. If it does not, you are not pregnant," she told Clarine. It took a few seconds, but the cleric finally lifted her hands. She nodded, showing Clarine. They were green.

"My lady... if you are pregnant, you shouldn't be fighting." Clarine smiled, placing a hand on her stomach.

"It's too late for that," she mumbled. "Thank you," and with that, Clarine left.

* * *

She wasn't sure exactly how to break the news to Rutger. But she didn't have the time to think about it, because as soon as she made it back to the camp ground, she was bombarded by some Pegasus Knights that had agreed to stay behind. They had been scouts.

"Th-they're here!" One of them exclaimed to her, pointing towards the skies. "We-we saw them! Oh, milady, there are so many! Thousands!"

"How far away are they?"

"A few hours at the least. A day at the most," the other scout answered. Clarine calmly nodded, though she felt frazzled on the inside.

"Where is Rutger?" she finally asked, taking a deep breath. One of them pointed towards the training grounds. "Alright, let me assemble the army. Where are the scouts that are looking for our other army?"

"They should be returning soon," one of them answered. Clarine nodded.

"Alright, you two get prepared for battle. Try to watch the skies but do not get caught. I don't want you to die." Clarine promptly turned on her heel, heading towards the training grounds to get her husband. He noticed her fast approach and turned to her, stopping the sparring match he was in.

"How did it go with the cleric?" he asked her. Clarine shook her head.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to assemble the army. The Bern troops will be here in less than a day. There are thousands of them, the scouts reported." Rutger nodded. Quickly, the two went to work preparing the army.

* * *

They watched the sky, seeing as it began to darken with the Wyvern Knights. Clarine closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Everyone was as prepared as they could be. All she could do was cross her fingers and pray to Elimine that Roy hurried.

"Clarine... Are you alright?" Rutger asked her. She glanced over at him, nodding.

"As much as I can be."

"Are you scared?"

"Not so much for me as I am the troops. And..." she hesitated, placing a hand on her stomach. Rutger looked at her hand, narrowing his eyes.

"Clarine...? Are you alright?"

"Yes... but..." She dropped her hand, instead holding his. He placed his other hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. Clarine closed her eyes. He was there. He wasn't away from her. He was beside her, protecting her.

"I'll protect you," he whispered to her, as she squeezed his hand.

"Rutger..." she hesitated, closing her eyes, fighting back tears. He would stay beside her; protect her. But she couldn't lose him. Not now, not ever. "I'll protect you, too. Just like... just like I'll protect the child inside me... our child," Clarine told him, looking at him. Rutger was shocked, looking down at her stomach. He reached out, slightly running his fingers over her womb. There was nothing there, though. No fat, nothing to signify that she was carrying a new life within her.

"Clarine..." he began. Clarine smiled at him, squeezing his hand again.

"We have to survive this. For us, for everyone, and most importantly, for our child. Our children," Clarine corrected herself, thinking of Lillie.

"You're right. And we will. We always do, after all." He squeezed her shoulder once more, which she then squeezed his hand. She was calm now. Despite the fact that she might have to face the deadliest battle of her life, she didn't feel scared.

Because Rutger was right there beside her. And he wasn't going to leave her.

End Chapter

* * *

That's the end of chapter seven. Clarine is pregnant! Yikes! I had been planning that, though, for several chapters. The part where Clarine tells Rutger she is pregnant is greatly influenced by Louise's conversation with Pent when they fight the Dragon, where Louise tells Pent she's pregnant with Klein.

Preview:

_Mildain was expecting casualties. He was expecting some damages. But when he walked into the Bern city, everything he had expected was blown out of the water. It was so much **worse**. Bodies lined the streets, both Bern soldiers and their soldiers. Some faces he recognized. Some were hardened soldiers that had been a part of his guard; some were new recruits he could remember passing through the halls. It made him sick._

But what was worse was not seeing Clarine. He was expecting Clarine to be there, to greet him. He was expecting to see her smiling in relief and hugging him, with tears in her eyes. He was expecting **her**. 

_And she wasn't there. _

Epic fights in the next chapter! Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Valentine's Day! I decided to post this chapter since it is Valentine's Day, although it's almost over (it's 11:00 at night here). I was hoping to post a ClarinexRutger oneshot today, but I might not get it done in time. :(

This chapter is pretty long and the middle chapter in our War Saga. There might be some errors and if there are, please let me know. I tried to fix as many as I could but my eyes got really tired by the second time I was proofreading.

Anyways, please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Wyvern Knights and Wyvern Lords swooped down at them. Their lances met with the magical attacks of many of the warriors fighting on Clarine's side. Taking a deep breath, Clarine lifted her hand.

"Ready? Aim! Fire!" All the Mage Knights, Sages, Mages, and Valkryries lifted their own hands, following her lead, and shooting the balls of magic, ranging from simple Fire spells to more complicated spells, like Fimbulvetr. She shot out an Aircalibur spell, which was her favorite attack.

The magic hit all their targets, often sending several Wyvern Knights plummeting to the ground. However, they hadn't even made a dent in the swarming knights. "Again!" Clarine called.

Rutger lead the melee users, telling archers to strike down the Wyvern Knights, then calling the fighters to kill all fallen knights. He also guarded Clarine, making sure no one came near his wife. The hours ticked along, the sun slowly setting.

By the time night came, Clarine had stopped her attacks momentarily, letting her troops rest. She was covered in sweat, panting, flipping through the worn pages of her Aircalibur book. Rutger, too, was covered in sweat (and crimson blood) stopped, turning towards her.

"Are you alright?" Clarine nodded. She took a deep breath, scanning the skies.

"They aren't retreating, but it doesn't seem like anymore are coming. Maybe we should call off the attack for now and rest. We need all the breaks we can have. After all, we have to survive this and it has yet to get to the bad fighting yet." Rutger nodded, fetching a messenger and delivering the order to have everyone rest, but remain ready to be called upon at any time.

They rested uneasily that night, expecting a surprise attack. However, there was none and the army rallied itself together four hours after the new day. Clarine, though still hit with the nausea of her pregnancy, vomited quickly, but tried to show a strong front to everyone in the army, even if she felt ill. Rutger noticed it, instantly by her side, making sure she was alright. Clarine nodded, telling him it was merely the side-effects of her pregnancy.

They didn't have long to talk, though, as the battle started again. Bern's Wyvern Knights flooded the city, circling the air like sharks circle prey in the ocean. Archers tried to shoot down many of them, but there were too many.

Clarine called for the magic users to begin their barrage of attacks against the knights once more. They worked hard, though their magic was considerably weaker compared to the day before. After all, many had minimal rest and had used up most of their magic reserves attacking the knights the day before. Even Clarine felt weaker, deciding to attack with an Elfire and Bolting spells to hold off the knights. Many of the magic users decided to merely attack the Wyverns and cause them to crash, letting the melee users finish them off. That way, they could conserve more magic and shoot down more enemies to be killed.

The day went slowly, blood-curdling screams all around them, as well as the clashing of metal. Clarine felt exhausted, every muscle aching. Her magic users were worn out, many having the energy to only chant weak Fire spells. As it was, though, it seemed that they hadn't even put a dent in the Wyverns. They flooded the skies, swarming the town.

And much to her horror, Clarine knew it could only get worse.

* * *

It was the third day of the relentless battle. Clarine, despite her weariness, persevered, continuing to lead her troops. Her mind, though, was in constant prayer, begging Saint Elimine to have Roy hurry. It wouldn't be long until the opposing army decided to burn the city. Clarine could only pray that her army held them off until then, as it seemed that the Wyvern Knights would not burn the city until enough troops were killed. And as it was, her numbers seemed to be dwindling down quickly.

And there were still a massive amount of Wyvern Knights left, fighting hard. It wouldn't be long until the Wyvern Knights would completely swarm the city and break through her lines of troops. She could only fear when she would have to face a Wyvern Lord or sometype of General. At least, she thought with a bit of hope, none of them would be one of the Three Wyvern Generals, as those positions were taken by Miledy, Gale, and Zeiss. And wherever they were, they weren't going to be fighting. In the state she was in now, there was no way she could defeat one of the Three Wyvern Generals. They were equivalent to the three Etrurian Generals: the Sorcery General, Great General, and Knight General.

She could only pray for reinforcements soon. Her army was weakening and it wouldn't be long until the fires would start.

* * *

It was the fifth day when Bern's army finally broke through the defenses of Clarine's army. Leading the attack was a Wyvern Lord, a high General, if Clarine wasn't mistaken. He saw her and swooped down to attack. Instantly, Rutger was at her side, blocking his Silver Lance.

"Ahh... You are the Etrurian Sorcery General, are you not?" the Wyvern Lord asked her, smiling maliciously. Clarine nodded, her Aircalibur Tome in her hands. "And yet, it seems you are all alone? Where is General Roy? I have searched endlessly for him in this city."

"You just haven't looked close enough! No matter, though," Clarine told him, her hand already forming the ball of magic, "as you will not be returning to search for him. This is your end, knight!" She rose her hand up, the ball of magic crackling with power. "Aircalibur!" She shot the blast at him, hitting him in the chest, knocking him from his Wyvern. Rutger, drawing his Silver Sword, quickly dispatched of him, beheading the general.

"One down, several more to go," Clarine muttered to him. He looked at her, seeing how her spirits were dangerously low. They had been fighting hard, yet it seemed now matter how many they killed, more just appeared. It was never-ending. "It's like all the work we did with Roy was for naught. We really weren't fighting their army then."

"No. Guinevere was right-- this is their true might. They have endless numbers, strong units, and they have the advantage. We really are in danger." Clarine looked down at her stomach, thinking of the child developing inside her. "No matter what, Clarine, I will make sure you get out of here alive. You may not like it, especially if it means my sacrifice, however, you cannot be so selfish to die. You are expecting now and it is your duty to give your child life."

"...I know," Clarine whispered. "But... I don't want to lose you."

"I don't plan on dying." For the first time in days, he leaned over, kissing her on the cheek. Clarine closed her eyes, holding back tears. She really missed their peaceful lives, where she didn't have to be strong and constantly fight.

"Come on, let's get through this," he told her quietly. Clarine nodded, turning back to the battle. It was, after all, becoming more and more difficult.

* * *

She was fighting tougher opponents now. It seemed like the Bern Wyvern Knights weren't even close to being defeated. And her army was dwindling down. When they once had three thousand troops, they were down to about one thousand. Within seven days, two thousand people had been killed. The slaughter turned her stomach, especially when she looked around the city. Bern's capital had once been a beautiful place, with strong buildings and clean streets. Now, it was stained crimson, bodies flung around the city. Screams filled the days, while restless groaning kept those awake at night. The skies were darkened with the Wyverns, only being lit up by the magical attacks. It was an endless hell, something Clarine never thought she would have to endure ever again.

The destruction brought back memories of the last war, which was nearly ten years before. She had gotten more powerful, but it seemed like that still didn't help her. After so long, the vile battlefield still upset her, plaguing her with nightmares, not even Rutger could stop. She knew the fighting couldn't be good for the baby and she feared of having a miscarriage.

Not only that, Roy had yet to make a presence and it had been eleven days since he had begun his retreat. She figured he would have been there by now. Where he was, Clarine wasn't sure, but she was getting desperate. Her army was down to such minimal amounts of troops that Clarine was sure Bern would light the fires on the city within the next two days, at the latest. Her body trembled at the thoughts of dealing not only with the increasingly powerful Wyvern Knights, but with a raging fire as well. She didn't think she could handle it. Her only chance of survival was to stop them before the fires began.

Grunting, she dodged the incoming lance attack. Rutger had his own hands full with a rather large amount of Wyvern Knights surrounding him. She would have been worried about him, but she had confidence in her husband's abilities, knowing these warriors couldn't compare to the dragons they had once faced. And the two of them were much weaker back then.

However, the sheer numbers of the Bern army might be the cause of defeat for her and Rutger. She was running low on magical power, seeing as she attacked during the day, and healed during the night. She barely rested and her body begged for rest. Much more than she ever remembered. Clarine had a feeling she was persevering through sheer will power.

"Elfire!" Clarine blasted the Wyvern Knight with one hit, burning him to a crisp. She ignored his screams, gritting her teeth as she focused on the approaching Wyvern Knights. Clenching her hands, she counted them quickly. There were six. They surrounded her, all with Silver Lances drawn.

"Give up. We have you surrounded." Clarine scoffed. Give up? They were asking her to give up?

"I think you should be the ones to give up!" she told them, a ball of magical energy already glowing in her hands. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Another ball of energy glowed in her other hand. Quickly, Clarine raised her hands towards them, blasting the balls of energy out. "Elfire!" She fired the magic rapidly, hitting each knight in the chest, knocking them off their Wyvern, the flames engulfing the knights. Rutger, having finished his own opponents without taking a scratch, appeared beside her.

"You've been doing good," he commented, watching the skies for more Wyverns to land. Clarine smiled at his compliment, needing the encouragement.

"Thanks. You too." Their short break was ended as another Wyvern landed in front of them. Except this one was a Wyvern Lord, and Clarine noted with horror, he seemed to be a General.

"Ahh... Sorcery General. It seems as if your companions have abandoned you. Roy is no where to be found. Whatever his plan may have been, I do believe you are here alone." Clarine scoffed, knowing Roy would never abandon her. No, he would never do that to her. Roy wouldn't even be able to comprehend the idea of abandoning allies.

"If you are trying to lower my spirits, you are foolish to try so. I know Roy much more than you. Do not try to lessen my faith in my General, as you are only wasting your breath."

"Your General, huh? Aren't you from two different kingdoms?" Clarine smiled, the magic already gathering in her hand.

"You could never understand what we feel for Roy. Those who fought with him so many years ago believe in him more than you could ever imagine. Roy is, and always will be, our General." With that, she raised her hands to the sky, a streak of lightning flashing down to her hands. "Elthunder!" It was a new spell, like many of the others she had come up with over the past ten years. This one, though, was possible because of Lilina. Her dear friend had trained with her often during the time when Rutger would have left her.

Seeing as the spell was rather powerful, it almost killed the General. Rutger finished the job, though, stabbing his heart. Clarine panted, knowing the spell had taken a lot out of her.

"Rutger, how much longer do we need to last?" He looked at his wife, concerned, but shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Clarine. I'm not sure at all."

"Oh, Saint Elimine, please let Roy come soon," Clarine muttered. Glancing up at the sky, her eyes narrowed. "Rutger, are they... are they retreating?" Rutger looked up, noticing the once darkened skies from the Wyverns, clear. They were flying away from the city, towards the outside.

"Yes." Despite the fact that this should be good news, Clarine felt sick to her stomach. Even if Roy were here, they wouldn't have retreated. No. The Wyverns had gotten the order to retreat. Her hands trembled, knowing.

"The fires are going to start," she whispered. Rutger nodded. Clarine motioned for a knight, and told them. The word was spread throughout the army that the fires were going to start.

* * *

It wasn't like they weren't completely unprepared for the fires to start. They had discussed what they would do when the city was to be burnt down. However, the sheer exhaustion and lack of numbers in her army made the plan much more difficult. Her remaining magic users began to chant the Aircalibur spell, as it was going to be used to hopefully blow the flames out before they could get too big.

As for Clarine, she had a much bigger plan with using the fires. Swallowing nervously, she meditated, trying to restore as much magic as she could. Rutger stood beside her protectively, watching as she seemed to glow from the energy she was taking in. Her army continued their pursuit with the flaming buildings, though it seemed when they put out one flame, five more would sprout elsewhere. Her fighter units were getting water from the wells, pouring bucket after bucket on the flames.

While the flames rose, steadily spreading inwards towards the army, Wyvern Knights were attacking. After all, they were airborne fighters and could easily evade the dancing flames. Clarine's army were distracted so the Wyvern Knights had the perfect opportunity to pick each person off, one by one.

Through her meditating trance, Clarine could still sense Rutger. She could since his violent strokes and the several enemies that were surrounding them. It seemed Rutger was having a bit of trouble with them, probably because of sheer number. However, he was protecting Clarine, making sure not one could pass and break her from her meditation.

Panting, sweat marring his face, he swung his Killing Edge with vigor, instantly killing a man. Whirling around, he chopped off another man's head. Sensing the thrust of a lance, Rutger flipped into the air, landing behind the man who attacked him. He stabbed him, killing him. Rutger growled with frustration, though, because despite how many he killed, more and more came, taking their place.

"Come on, Clarine. Hurry up!" he hissed to her unmoving body, which was still deep in meditation. He side-stepped another attack, killing two men with one shot. His Killing Edge was wearing down and it briefly made Rutger fear of it breaking. That would not be what he needed at the moment and in the middle of a battle.

Bending backwards, Rutger sent a swift kick upwards to the man attacking him, knocking him over. He beheaded the man with a swift slash, ducking in enough time to avoid another attack aimed at his chest. Rutger grit his teeth, seeing a few of his hairs floating to the ground. That was too close!

"Sorry about the wait." Rutger, after killing a few more people, turned around, seeing his wife stand up, _finally _done. "That did take quite a few hours, didn't it?" Clarine asked, pursing her lips. "Thanks for holding them off, Rutger." She looked at the flames that were turning the afternoon sky into a deep red and gray. Soon enough, it would be hard to breath. "Any sign of Roy?" she asked quietly, dodging a blow someone sent at her.

"I'm not sure. I've lost contact with the messengers once these knights started attacking." He dodged another blow, cursing when his sword finally broke when he hit the knight. Clarine nodded, continuing to evade the blows thrown at her with ease.

She whistled shrilly, a sign for any Pegasus Rider to come to her. It took quite a while for a Pegasus Knight to come to her, and the one that did appear didn't look to be in good health. Black soot covered her face and she was covered in gashes and blood.

"Y-yes milady?" she croaked.

"Have you seen any sign of Roy?" The knight shook her head.

"We have not seen him, though one of our knights said she thought she might have seen them. She said she saw more troops in the distance, but she couldn't go any further to see what banner they bore. It could be General Roy or it could be... could be reinforcements for Bern." Clarine's jaw clenched as she thought about the possibility of more troops. It would be terribly easy to call in the rest of Bern's forces and eradicate the army still left inside Bern.

Looking back up at the skies, Clarine saw that the flames were getting bigger as each minute passed. Scanning around, she saw that her troops were dying. Many were bleeding to death, others were worn out and quickly dying, some where too close to the flames and suffocating to death...

Taking a deep breath, Clarine decided. The move she would use would surely make her useless afterward. It would probably take her days to regain her magical power after this. That was why she had wanted to wait until Roy was here.

She was out of time though, and to save everyone and herself, she had to do this. Turning back to the Pegasus Knight, she spoke, "Spread the word around. Tell everyone to retreat. Tell them to pull anyone who is injured back with them. All of you; I'll need everyone back in the center of the town. Hurry now!" The knight nodded, rushing away.

Clarine turned back to Rutger. He had, somehow, finished all the enemies and was regaining his breath.

"Rutger... I... I don't know what will happen after I do this," she told him, walking over to his side. "I mean... this has serious risks. I don't know what will happen. I could die; everyone could die if I lose control." Her hands trembled as she looked up to him. "But it's the only way we can save ourselves."

"I believe in you," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can do it. You are, after all, a high-bred, Etrurian noble princess and Sorcery General. You can't fail," he teased, grinning. Clarine grinned back, taking a deep breath. "Just believe in yourself. I'll be beside you every step of the way."

"I know you will," she whispered, choked with tears. "But... just in case, Rutger... Just in case... Please... I..." she turned to him, leaning upwards. "Please... just... kiss me," she whispered, embarrassed. Rutger laughed, not in a mocking way, but just in a "I-can't-believe-that's-what-you-want" way. Clarine's face took a red tint to it, but she didn't back down.

"Yeah," he told her. It had been days, weeks, Clarine couldn't remember the last time he kissed her. She had known that when they were going to war, he wouldn't be as affectionate towards her. Maybe the last time he had kissed her was back in Etruria. Clarine wasn't even sure.

It didn't matter. He pressed his lips to hers, wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her closer, and the other hand on her cheek. He tenderly kissed her, and Clarine enjoyed every second of it. She had missed his embrace, his kisses, everything. She clung to his shirt, grabbing fistfuls of it, not wanting to let him go, _ever_. She wanted to stay with him forever, never have to leave his side, never have to face any type of danger. She wanted to be with Rutger forever.

They broke apart, and with tears in her eyes, Clarine took a deep breath. Slowly, her army retreated around her. They knew her plan and were prepared for it. They surrounded her in a broad circle, knowing they'd have to protect their General as she did this. The only person who remained close to her was Rutger, though there was still enough distance so she could chant her spell.

The green tome in her hands was not a common one. It was actually something her father had acquired from his studies as the student of Archsage Athos. It was extremely rare, only two or three having ever been made. Clarine opened it up, chanting the ancient spell.

The magical energy she had been absorbing through her meditation came to use, gathering around her.

"Tornado!" The high-leveled wind magic, called Tornado, about an S-ranked spell, spiraled around. Closing her eyes, tightly in concentration, Clarine lifted it upwards, sending it towards the flames that were kindly eating away the city. The wind gathered the flames in its whipping winds, turning the green magic into red magic, as the fire bonded with the spell. It quickly became a flame tornado. Clarine gritted her teeth, forcing more magic out to control the raging flames.

She gathered the raging fire into her tornado, turning it into a blazing spiral. Sweat poured down her face, her eyes clenched with the control she was forcing over the spell. Her breaths came in shallow pants as she continued to suck up the flames, making her tornado grow larger. It whirled towards the sky, going higher and higher up, as well as expanding horizontally. Not only did the tornado suck the flames, it sucked her magic, greedily pulling it out of her.

All the magic Clarine had gathered was soon used up and she was back to using her own power. She could feel her legs tremble as she continued to guide the tornado around the city, effectively gathering all of the fire. She could feel her magic pressing on the flames, trying to control the wild flames, but it was becoming harder and harder as more fire was spun into the tornado.

She could hear her father's words echo in her head, _"the accomplished mage has mastery of his own resources in addition to mastery of the spell," _and knew that her father would not approve of her using all of her magic reserves as it could cost her her life. Yet, as the Sorcery General of Etruria, Clarine had a duty to the troops still left within the city to save them, no matter the cost. And she would sacrifice her life to save them.

But the baby's life? A small voice whispered in her head. She could not kill her own child and Clarine knew she had no plans on dying. She would get this tornado outside the city before it would consume her and rage out of control.

Even with those thoughts, Clarine could feel her body protesting her mind's wishes. She felt her legs give out under her and she fell forward, onto her knees.

"Clarine!" Clarine couldn't get distracted and kept a tight grip onto the tornado. Grunting, she stood back up and continued her walk forward to the gates of the city. Opening her eyes, she saw the flaming column. It had to go higher than the clouds and Clarine was momentarily awed at her own strength being able to control it. Yet she could see the flames overpowering her magic and she knew it wouldn't be long until she would lose control.

She walked further and felt her knees wobble again. Her eyes were tightly closed but she could feel spots clouding her vision. She was nauseous and felt like she would collapse at any second. This was certainly the worst magical depletion she had ever experienced. It would only get worse, she knew. She didn't have enough strength left... The flames were going to break free any second.

"Help her!" Magic flooded her body and Clarine opened her eyes, seeing the remaining magic users sacrificing their magic for her. With the burst of magic, Clarine finished collecting the flames and turned towards the gates. Someone opened them and she could see the Bern army across the field, all struck motionless at seeing the flaming column. They screamed and began to flee but Clarine would not let them get that far.

Screaming, she used all the magic she had been given and all the magic left in her body to hurl the flaming mass at the troops. Clarine kept her eyes open long enough to see it engulf the fields and then she fell face-forward into the ground unconscious. If she hit the ground or Rutger's arms, Clarine wasn't sure.

* * *

When the flames had engulfed the plains, Lilina was scared. She urged Roy to hurry, which he replied irritably that he _was _hurrying. It didn't help Lilina, though, as she thought of her close friend. As they traveled (having been delayed by several large fights with Bern troops and merely their large group of troops to control) Lilina's fear increased. She wrung her hands together, praying to Saint Elimine every step of the way. She had been with Clarine for so long; she couldn't picture her friend (possibly best friend) dying.

Lilina knew she was not the only one suffering, though. Pent, Louise, Tate, and Klein were all frantic as they worried about Clarine and her husband, who despite his frequent disappearances in the past, had grown on them. He was quiet, deadly, usually unfriendly, but he had warmed up a bit more to the family. They all prayed to Saint Elimine to protect their two family members.

"Look!" It was Klein's voice who directed their attention to the fleeing Bern troops and the flaming spiral that rose far into the sky.

"That's..." Pent began, his eyes growing steadily larger as he took in the amazing sight. Erk, too, was in awe. "She did it..." Pent began to laugh, closing his eyes, tears gathering at the corners of them. Erk looked at his master, shaking his head softly.

"She's your daughter."

"But on such a scale! Oh, she has definitely surpassed me." He still trembled as he tried to regain his composure. His slightly hysterical laughter had died down and he gazed at the flame tornado. It hurt his eyes to look at but Pent couldn't help it. His daughter had cast such a high level spell and bonded her wind magic with the deadly flames. Not only that, she had effectively controlled it and sent it outwards towards the Bern troops.

"Clarine did that?" Lilina asked, pointing to magical twister. Pent nodded, running a hand through his hair in relief. "That must have taken so much energy... To control both wind and fire..." Lilina closed her eyes, thinking of the strength her friend must have to do something like that.

"We need to get into the city quickly," Roy finally said, watching as the Bern troops fled away from both them and the city. "Clarine's army must have several casualties. We need to see how many we can save. Pent, Erk, Lilina, get as many mages as you can to put away the fire before it spreads too far. Tate, Yuno, you two go ahead and inform scouts that we have arrived. Survey the damage and report back as quickly as possible. Klein and Louise, find Shin and Sue and try to shoot down as many Bern troops as possible. We don't want another attack when we're all in the city. Dieck, you get your own unit and follow the Bern troops. Take as many troops as needed but don't let any escape! I'm heading towards the city with Mildain and Guinevere." Everyone nodded, going off to do their respective duties. Roy hurried with Mildain and Guinevere, rushing to the city.

"I hope this is the beginning of the end of the war," Roy muttered, as he approached the city. Both Mildain and Guinevere nodded.

* * *

Rutger was pacing back and forth in the tent. He had tried sitting beside his wife, but couldn't settle his nerves so he resorted to pacing. Her attack was successful. The Bern troops had fled and he had gotten word from scouts that Roy's army was quickly approaching. Everything would be fine.

But it didn't stop his racing nerves. The medics were too exhausted to really do anything. They could patch her up and give her slim amounts of magic, but they told him that she was suffering from severe magical depletion. They said that it could be fatal to any normal person, but because she was pregnant, it was even more dangerous. For both Clarine and the baby.

Rutger stopped pacing, looking at Clarine, seeing no change in her, and continued his pacing again. The medics had told him that because of the baby, Clarine's body was already working more than it was normally used to trying to produce enough nutrition for the baby. In typical magical depletion, the magic user would just have to rest and his magic would come back naturally. In severe cases, the user would have to have magic given to him to survive. Any magic still missing, the body would replenish naturally. After all, they said, magic was practically the same as energy. With a lot of rest and relaxation, the body could easily restore magic reserves. And for advanced magic users, like Clarine, it would replenish that much quicker because she was used to using her magic constantly.

However, with a baby and severe magical depletion and the extreme limited resources of people being able to give her magic, it was unknown whether Clarine would ever wake up or not. She might not be able to produce enough energy to keep her baby alive and while her body will try to recover the magic, it will drain her energy quicker than anything. Without the energy to keep her alive, it was possible for Clarine to just slip into death without any struggle.

Taking a deep breath, Rutger realized the only way Clarine could survive was based on how quickly Roy came with some magic users and how long Clarine could hold out.

"Clarine, you can do this. Don't give up this close to winning."

* * *

Mildain was expecting casualties. He was expecting some damages. But when he walked into the Bern city, everything he had expected was blown out of the water. It was so much _worse_. Bodies lined the streets, both Bern soldiers and their soldiers. Some faces he recognized. Some were hardened soldiers that had been a part of his guard; some were new recruits he could remember passing through the halls. It made him sick.

But what was worse was not seeing Clarine. He was expecting Clarine to be there, to greet him. He was expecting to see her smiling in relief and hugging him, with tears in her eyes. He was expecting _her_.

And she wasn't there. The army members pointed them solemnly to her tent and before he even stepped inside, he could feel the dread welling up in his throat. He felt more than sick. He felt like he would faint at any time. He didn't want to see his general, his long-time friend, wounded.

They opened her tent flap and he immediately saw Rutger's head snap up. He hadn't been crying but he looked worn. Roy stepped in first, then himself, and finally Guinevere. Mildain saw Clarine's motionless form on the bed and could identify her problem immediately. After all, he had seen it enough during battles and during the multiple training sessions he had sat in with recruits. Her magic was severely depleted.

"She needs magic. Or else she and the baby will die," Rutger informed them, his voice raw and scratchy. Roy looked out of the tent towards the sky.

"Lilina and Pent will be here soon," he said. "They're the best magic users we have."

"She needs magic _now_," Rutger stressed, looking over at his wife. "She's getting worse and worse. The medics say she could die anytime. They aren't even sure if the baby is still alive."

"Baby?" Mildain echoed, feeling a bit of dread pooling at his stomach. Rutger nodded.

"She found out she was pregnant a few days after you guys left. She's probably about a month pregnant now."

"I can heal her." It was Guinevere that spoke up. "After all, I'm still a magic user. I'm not as good as Lilina or Pent, but I'm still a good magic user. Please let me try." Rutger nodded gratefully.

"Please save her," was all he said. Guinevere nodded, stepping beside her. She placed her hands over Clarine and closed her eyes concentrating. They watched as a golden glow surrounded Guinevere and small yellow waves came from her hands, entering Clarine's body. Clarine's body glowed lightly, shining a soft yellow.

"She should be alright," Guinevere said after several minutes, withdrawing her hands. The faint glow that surrounded Clarine slowly dissipated and Clarine seemed to fall into an easier sleep. Her features relaxed and her breathing became softer and deeper. Rutger realized that she was truly relaxed. He released a soft, thankful sigh. Maybe both his wife and their child would be spared from going to Saint Elimine that day.

"Rutger, what exactly has happened?" Roy asked, frowning. "You need to fill us in and we need to fill you in." Rutger nodded and with one final glance at Clarine, he lead the three leaders out of the tent and into another tent, so not to disturb his wife.

As they sat down, Roy immediately started talking. "The Bern troops found us along the way, which is what took us longer. We were attacked several times, though each battle ended in success. We tried not to let any troops escape so they couldn't warn their companions, but it still seemed like they knew. The forces you faced were, I think, some of the elite warriors, but not the best. I think the best troops are out there somewhere and haven't attacked yet. For all I know, they may be planning to attack my own country."

"Do you have people looking out for your country?" Rutger asked, frowning. Roy nodded.

"We all do. This isn't our strongest force. We took very few elite soldiers with us and left the majority of them back in our own countries. We wanted to make sure that if Bern decided to attack our countries, we'd have better protection there than here.

"As for other things," Roy continued, "We still have not located where our prisoners are, or even where Miledy, Gale, and Zeiss are. I... I think," with this, Roy glanced worriedly at Guinevere, "that it might be too late." Guinevere flinched, clenching her jaw, and looking down at the table. "We didn't find them anywhere. I'm not sure where they could be.

"But what happened here? Please, fill us in." Rutger nodded and took a deep breath. He told them everything he could remember, that it took four days from the time Roy began his retreat to the time the Bern army invaded, that it was an additional seven days before the Bern army sufficiently lowered their numbers low enough to begin the fires, it was about an entire day before Clarine ended the fires with her tornado, and that brought them up to the present.

Roy nodded, clasping his hands together. The twenty-six year old looked slightly worn out, but he kept his face hardened. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak but was interrupted by someone rushing into the tent.

"What?" he snapped irritably, looking over. However, his tone lifted seeing that it was his wife. Lilina smiled, though she panted. Sweat was pouring down her face and she wiped it off with the back of her hand. "Lilina? What, did you run here?" Lilina grinned, nodding.

"Good news or bad news first?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Bad." Lilina took a deep breath and straightened up.

"Dieck returned and said that they couldn't catch all the Bern knights. Even worse, he said, he saw all kinds of camps set up in the mountains. He said that he thought it looked like the main camp. He sent a few scouts out to get a better look. They should return before the night is over. If it isn't the main camp, then we're in for a world of hurt because Dieck said there were thousands there."

"And the good news?" Roy had a bit of a groan in his voice.

"Well, we may have just found the enemies main camp. But the real good news is that we've assembled all the troops around the city. Our healers are already working on the injured and everyone else is either helping the healers, burying bodies, or on patrol." Roy nodded. "Also, the Bern troops are nowhere to be seen around the city. It seems we may have about a day to completely regroup and rest up." Roy sighed, grinning.

"That's probably the best news you've given me all day." Lilina grinned back. At that moment, Pent walked in. He looked around the tent and his eyes slowly filled with horror and a bit of panic.

"Where is Clarine?" he asked Rutger slowly, trying to hold his panic down.

"She is resting. That magic took a lot out of her." Pent sighed, nodding. "She's very worn out and if it weren't for Queen Guinevere, she might not be alive right now. Actually... Lilina, or Pent, would one of you be willing to check on her? I want to make sure the baby is alright. I forgot to have Queen Guinevere check."

"The baby?" Pent and Lilina both asked. Rutger nodded.

"We found out she was pregnant right before the fires started." Lilina gasped and Pent half-laughed.

"You know... Louise told me she was pregnant right before we fought the biggest battle of our life. I don't get what it is about these women having to tell us they're pregnant right before a major battle. It's like they plan it or something. And you know how she did it?" Pent gave a few humor-less laughs. "She goes, 'Lord Pent, I... I will protect you as well. Along with the child inside me... our child.' I... I didn't know how to respond!" Pent smiled fondly thinking of his wife. "I swear, she really is one of a kind."

"Like mother, like daughter," Rutger grumbled. "I swear, Clarine said the exact same thing to me." Pent truly did laugh this time, grinning at his son-in-law.

"Like you said, like mother, like daughter."

"Well, let's go check her out," Lilina told them, already leaving the tent. Rutger jumped up quickly, following her out and leading her to Clarine's tent. Pent and Mildain followed Rutger, while Roy and Guinevere opted not to go.

* * *

Lilina grinned, nodding to Rutger as she took her glowing hands away from Clarine's stomach.

"Everything seems perfect!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Clarine and the baby seems just fine." Rutger smiled, nodding. Gently, he brushed some of her hair from her face.

"Louise will be thrilled to hear that she's going to have another grandchild," Pent remarked, looking at his daughter. "Really, I suppose it is about time. You two have been married for seven years." His smile told Rutger that he was actually joking.

"Let's all get back and rest up. We need all the breaks we can get," Mildain spoke up. "Rutger, I'll see to it that Lille is kept with Louise or Selphina tonight. You should rest up and make sure you have enough weapons." Rutger nodded gratefully, sitting down beside his wife as the rest of them left her tent.

For the first time in days, he fell into a semi-peaceful sleep, his body craving it.

* * *

Rutger was called into the meeting tent the next morning. He walked in and saw all the generals sitting around the table, all looking at Roy. He, too, sat down, and turned to the leading general. It was somewhat comforting seeing all the familiar faces back and knowing that both he and his wife had once more survived a suicide mission.

Roy sat at the head of the table, Lilina on his right side and Guinevere on his left. On Guinevere's other side sat Mildain, who also sat beside Klein. Tate sat beside her husband and on her other side was Louise, who sat beside her own husband. Erk sat next to his teacher, Serra sitting next to him. Dieck sat beside Serra, and Rutger sat beside Dieck, with Shin sitting next to him and Sue sitting next to Shin. Finally, Yuno sat between Sue and Lilina.

"We've got the information back from the scouts," Roy told them. Rutger assumed that during the night, Roy had filled all the generals in on what had been happening. "It is, indeed, the Bern main camp. We know the exact location and got rather detailed maps from our spies. We have the advantage. We will attack them in two days." They all nodded. "As for what type of attack we will do... Pent, Lilina, Serra, Erk, and hopefully Clarine will lead one force. They will attack from the front. Using the Ilian Pegasus Knights, Rutger, Dieck, Yuno, Tate, and myself will attack from the sky. The Pegasus Knights will drop the melee fighters off and we will invade that way. Yuno, Tate, make sure the knights understand that their job is not to fight but to be transporters. As the magical users distract the Bern soldiers from the front, we will attack from the inside. Lastly, Sue, Shin, Louise, and Klein will aim for all retreating Wyvern Riders. Attack those in the sky."

"What about myself, Mildain, and Ellen?" Guinevere asked.

"I'd like Ellen and you to stay here and help the injured. Mildain, could you stay behind as well? Help everyone who needs it?" Guinevere frowned.

"Lord Roy, I know I am a Queen, but if Lady Lilina and Lady Yuno can be out fighting, then I can too. I am a rather accomplished Sage, certainly no where near as powerful as Lady Clarine, Lord Pent, or even Lady Lilina, but I can hold my own. Please understand, this is my own country. If I am not helping fight for it... what... what good am I? The same goes for Ellen. I have no Bern soldiers left to call my own except Ellen. My entire country has turned against me. The least I can do is fight with my own two hands and reclaim it." Mildain nodded, agreeing with Guinevere.

"I'm not a fighter," he began softly, "but I cannot sit around and do nothing. I can at least try and help. I still have my lyre. I was useful all those years ago during the war; I'm sure I can be just as useful now." Roy sighed, but agreed.

"If that is what you feel, then do it. Guinevere, Ellen, and Mildain will all join Lilina's group."

"What about Lillie and Selphina?" Louise spoke up. "I've always taken care of them during the battles. I don't want to leave them behind at camp but..." Roy growled, frustrated. Running a hand through his wild, red hair, he took a deep breath. They could all tell he was tired and worn.

"They can fight, right? Selphina even has her own Pegasus. She will be useful in helping transport people. Keep her with her mother. As for Lillie, I'll put her under Clarine's charge, if Clarine is awake by then. If not, Mildain or Pent can watch her. She will fight with the mage group. I've heard that Clarine and Pent have both been training her, so she can't be completely weak. I know she's only six, but this will be the perfect opportunity for her to learn. I don't think she will be in any real danger, neither will Selphina. Let's see how well their training has gone." Several of them grumbled but finally agreed. The children would possibly be the safest with them, even if it was on a battlefield.

"With this decided, each of you assemble your troops and outfit them for the upcoming battle. Let's make this the last battle of the war! Let's get home!" Everyone let out a, "Yeah!" in agreement.

The end of the war was quickly approaching.

End Chapter

* * *

The spells Clarine use, by the way, are from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Elthunder is a C-level Thunder spell and Tornado is an S-rank level Wind spell (I think in Path of Radiance, the ranks were different, but I decided to go with Radiant Dawn ranks instead). I thought it would be cool to incorporate some new spells. :D

I think that's everything and here is the preview!

_"I hope we're not too late!" It was Thany who spoke. Clarine whirled around, looking at their reinforcements. There they saw several familar faces, many they hadn't seen for years, since the last war with Bern. "We had to go retrieve some extra help. Thanks to Miledy, I was freed and we reunited with Gale and Zeiss, who had been picking up some old friends of ours. It was pretty surprising for how many people were willing to help. Some weren't even in the last war!" Thany explained to Clarine excitedly._

"Just tell us what to do," Miledy told her. Clarine and Lilina were both speechless, looking at many of their old friends. 

Yes, next chapter, Miledy, Thany, Zeiss, and Gale return! As well as some very, very familar face. You'll be surprised at who all shows up!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, oh dear. I last updated this story in February! And it's now September. I feel awful about that :( I have, however, been working on this story the entire time. I do have quite a few chapters finished and I'm starting to wrap the story up.

This is the final chapter for the Bern Revolution. All the tomes named in chapter are from various Fire Emblem games (Radiant Dawn, Sacred Stones, Blazing Sword, and maybe even Path of Radiance). I'm hoping there shouldn't be too many errors but I'm too worn out from reading and re-reading to spot anymore. If there is something really, really huge, let me know!

Other than that, please enjoy reading! This is a loooong chapter with a lot of dialogue towards the end! Sorry about that!

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Really, Rutger, I'm okay!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "Anyways, you need to get to your unit. Leave me alone!" He supposed he had been bothering her for quite some time, constantly asking if she needed to rest or needed a medic. He supposed if he were the one sick and she was the one constantly asking, he would get annoyed too.

"I'm just concerned," he told his wife. Clarine gave him a harsh look, but eased up, smiling.

"I know. But I need to be strong now. This is the final battle, hopefully. I promise, I'll be fine. Father and Lilina are both here to help me. I'm not the Sorcery General for nothing, at least. I'm positive that I'll be fine, Rutger. I promise." He nodded.

"I know. I just... I don't like it that we're separated. We're never separated in battle. We fight better as a team." Clarine smiled.

"You fight good with Dieck, though. And I can fight very well with Lilina and my father. You're right, their teamwork won't be anything compared to ours, but we can survive this without each other. We'll be fine and we'll see each other again. Okay, now go to your unit before they ditch you." Rutger laughed and squeezed Clarine's shoulder.

"I'll see you after this fight," he told her softly. Clarine smiled and nodded, reaching up and cupping his cheek.

"Most definitely." Rutger withdrew from her after a few seconds, the heat from her hand lingering on his cheek. He took a deep breath and nodded goodbye to Clarine before departing to the other side of the camp.

* * *

Lilina touched Roy's shoulder gently, knowing her husband was tense. He turned around to her, glaring.

"What?" he snapped, but Lilina ignored it, knowing he was under pressure. She smiled gently, saying,

"It's time for us to part. I just wanted to say goodbye." The harsh lines around Roy's eyes softened and he nodded at his wife. "Please be careful, Roy. I don't... You can't..." She looked down but Roy understood her meaning.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll come back to you, I promise." Lilina looked up at him, nodding. She hugged him quickly, sniffing but holding back her tears, and gave one final smile.

"Then I'll see you later. I love you, Roy. So much..." He held her hand, squeezing it.

"Don't go weak on me now. This is it, Lilina. This is the end of the war. Let's finish it." She nodded, tears shining in her eyes. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay," she whispered, breaking away from him and turning around. "I love you so much, Roy..." she whispered but Roy heard it.

"I love you, too, Lilina," he said softly, so only she could hear him. As Lilina walked away, she felt her tears slide down her cheeks. Clenching her fists, she held her head up and walked away, knowing if she looked back at Roy, she wouldn't be able to leave his side.

* * *

Klein looked at the sky, watching as the Pegasus Knights flew above him. He couldn't make out which one Tate was, or Selphina, but he knew they were up there, somewhere.

"They'll be okay," Louise told him softly. Klein looked over at his mother, taking a deep breath. Despite the fact that she was apart from her husband, she seemed fine. So strong and graceful. Klein had never had a true respect for his mother until these battles. Of course, his father had told him about the times back where his mother fought in the old war. But he never really thought about how hard it would have been for her, or even his father, until he was in a war. But even then, Klein realized, he never respected his mother until he finally saw her in action.

She wasn't anything like he thought she would be. He thought that she would crumple at the sight of dead bodies and hesitate when shooting an enemy. But Louise didn't. She was strong and graceful. She didn't flinch when seeing people killed in front of her, she didn't hesitate to shoot her bow, she didn't crumple under the stress of the battles. His mother was truly a strong woman.

"It looks like it's starting," Sue remarked, looking at the bodies jumping from the Pegasi. Klein took a deep breath, said a prayer to Elimine for his family, and picked up his bow. It was time to start.

* * *

The Bern troops were still scrambling to prepare when the magical units invaded. They had seen the army too late and couldn't react. It was a slaughter, and for once, it was the Etrurians-Lycians killing the Berns. They had the upper hand.

As the Bern troops tried to flee, they were stopped by the falling melee users. And the unlucky ones that managed to escape were swiftly shot down by the archers. The Bern soldiers were completely trapped in their own mountainous fortress.

"Are you holding up okay, Clarine?" Lilina asked her. There was a momentary lull in the fighting and the two women were able to take a short breather to regain some of their strength. Clarine nodded, leaning her head back against a building.

"I'm holding up," she told Lilina. "I've been worse, at least."

"I know you're still not one hundred percent, though." Clarine shrugged.

"But I'm not alone. I'll be fine." Lilina had to grin at Clarine's stubborn tone. She knew her friend hated to be underestimated and babied.

"I know you will, Clarine." They stopped their idle chatter as they heard footsteps pounding towards them. Lilina readied herself, pulling out her Elfire tome while Clarine pulled out an Aircalibur tome. However the people coming towards them were not enemy soldiers, but their allies- Pent and Lillie.

"Father, Lillie!" Clarine grinned, relaxing her hold on her tome. Pent shook his head, pulling out his Fimbulvetr tome. Lillie, too, held a Thunder tome.

"They're coming. It seems that they were able to regroup and are now attacking brutally. At the moment, Erk and Serra are holding a force of them off with some of our troops. The Bern troops have also pushed back the melee fighters. Right now, they've divided the two teams in half and they are in the middle. If we push through their lines, we can be reunited with Roy's side."

"Where is Queen Guinevere and King Mildain?"

"With Erk and Serra. Come on, let's hurry." The two women nodded, running along with Pent and Lillie. They reunited with the other magical users, beginning their own barrage of attacks against the Bern troops.

Despite how hard they fought, though, it was like the Bern troops couldn't be killed. One would go down and three would come at them. Somehow, the Bern troops were holding back the barrage of attacks from both sides easily, even pushing the two sides farther and farther away from each other.

"What's going on?" Lilina asked Clarine, frustrated. "We've been out here for hours and we're not making any progress at all. If anything, they're making progress!" Clarine ran a hand through her hair, fixing her ponytail.

"I don't know! I don't know how they're doing it. I don't know why we can't beat them. And I don't know how they seem to have an endless supply of troops! But what I do know that if something doesn't happen to change the course of the battle, soon, we're going to be pushed back and we'll have to retreat!" Lilina groaned.

"We've got to break through those walls of troops. But we need some type of distraction. If we could only have some reinforcements. Then all the magical troops could come up with some big attack and break through the lines." Clarine nodded.

"That is a good idea..." She thought on it a bit, though continued to fight the army attacking her. Maybe they would get a break eventually...

Their break came sooner than thought because it was as if Saint Elimine had heard Lilina's request and decided to reward the army. All of a sudden, a group of people swooped down from the skies, landing beside Clarine and Lilina.

"I hope we're not too late!" It was Thany who spoke. Clarine whirled around, looking at their reinforcements. There they saw several familiar faces, many they hadn't seen for years, since the last war with Bern. "We had to go retrieve some extra help. Thanks to Miledy, I was freed and we reunited with Gale and Zeiss, who had been picking up some old friends of ours. It was pretty surprising for how many people were willing to help. Some weren't even in the last war!" Thany explained to Clarine excitedly.

"Just tell us what to do," Miledy told her. Clarine and Lilina were both speechless, looking at many of their old friends. Behind Miledy, Gale, Zeiss, and Thany were Chad, Lugh, Ray, Sophia, Saul, Dorothy, Fir, Noah, Karel, Bartre, and Hugh. Some people, Clarine didn't even know. Her father, though, did.

"Oh, wow... Look at you guys..." Pent sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Has it already been thirty years? I can't believe it. Some of you are as old as me!" He smiled while saying this. "I guess some of you came out of retirement?" He directed this question towards a man with brownish hair.

"Yeah, Lord Pent. After Lady Lyn left, I just sort of wondered the continent. It was pure coincidence that I met up with these four. The only reason I did was 'cause I was visiting my old pal Kent and his wife."

"Clarine, I'll have to introduce you formally to these people later, but for now, I'll just tell you their names. This is Sain; the red-head is Kent; on the Pegasus with light blue hair is Fiora; beside her on the Pegasus is Farina; the male archer is Wil and the green-haired one is Rebecca. The man with the bandanna and axe is Dart; the man with the red hair is Raven; the man with the green-hair in a braid is Guy, and I believe you remember Priscilla; the green-haired woman is Nino and beside her is Jaffar. The one on the Wyvern with green hair is Heath. The sandy-colored-haired man is Matthew and the lavender haired man is Legault. I do believe that is everyone. Okay, now let's fight!" Clarine wasted no time in giving out orders basing them on the weapons the new soldiers carried. She assumed from the admiration in her father's voice that the people were good fighters.

"Alright, Noah, Bartre, Sain, Kent, Dart, and Raven, I want you to charge in the enemy lines and attack as many as Bern troops that you can see. Thany, Fiora, Farina, I want you three to help out the main Pegasi Unit up in the air. Miledy, Zeiss, Gale, and Heath, I want you four to swarm into the Bern troops. They might not attack you because you're on a Wyvern. Try to kill as many as possible. Chad, Fir, Karel, Guy, Jaffar, Legault, and Matthew, I want you to back up the other unit and try to stay on the front lines. Rebecca, Wil, and Dorothy, you three back up the melee users and try to shoot down any flying Wyverns. King Mildain, stick with the archers. All the magical users, I want you to come back with me." The melee units did as was requested by Clarine, and the several magical units retreated back a few paces to meet with Clarine.

"Please separate yourselves to whichever magic you use- Dark, Light, or Anima," Clarine began, digging through the saddle bags on her horse. Serra, Guinevere, Ellen, and Saul all retreated to one side. Sophia and Ray went into another group. The last group was comprised of Lilina, Clarine, Pent, Lillie, Nino, Hugh, Erk, Lugh, and Priscilla. "Alright, anima group, please separate yourselves according to your preference in what type of magic you prefer to use- Fire, Wind, or Thunder." This time, Lilina, Lillie, Lugh, and Nino separated into one group; Clarine, Pent, and Priscilla were in another; and Hugh and Erk were in the last group.

"That worked out perfectly. Alright, I have a few really, really rare and powerful tomes. We're going to blow through the Bern troops and reunite with the army on the other side. For Thunder magic, I have two. Erk, you're the most familiar with this tome. I know you've practiced with it before. Here, it's Rexbolt." She handed Erk the yellow tome. He nodded his thanks to her. "Hugh, I have Thoron for you." Turning to the Fire magic group, Clarine pulled out four more tomes. "Lilina, I'm giving you Rexflame. Nino, you get Bolganone, and Lugh, you get Arcfire. Lillie, I know you're not that experienced, but I think you can wield this now." Clarine handed the girl another rare tome. "This is Meteor. It isn't like normal tomes. This one attacks things in the distance. I believe Pent told you about it." Lillie nodded. "I think you can use it." Lillie smiled and nodded. "Lastly, our own Wind group. Father, you can wield Rexcalibur better than I can. I'll stick with Tornado. And Priscilla, you may use Arcwind." Turning to the Light magic users, Clarine rummaged around in another pack on her horse, pulling out four more tomes.

"Alright, I do believe Serra is the most skilled in Light magic, so she shall receive Rexaura. Queen Guinevere, you'll get Luce. Ellen, I'll give you Ivaldi. And Saul, you can have Valaura. As for the Dark magic users, I have Gespenst for Sophia and Ereshkigal for Ray." Nodding, Clarine looked at all of them. "I'll get our units to retreat, and as soon as they do, we attack."

All the magic users rushed forward. Clarine issued out a call and the melee users retreated back as well as flying units. Her own mage troops retreated as well. "You ready generals?" She asked, grinning. The fifteen magic users nodded, some grinning, some fingering their tomes nervously.

"Fire!" Clarine shouted. The soldiers chanted for a few seconds and then they attacked. The sky turned dark as Erk's Rexbolt flew down in lightning bolts, merging together, and striking an entire section of knights. The ground turned to molten lava, under another unit of Bern soldiers, shooting up flames as Lilina unleashed Rexflame. Clarine's father released Rexcalibur, winds whipping around the troops and giant ice spears shooting down and destroying them. Serra preformed Rexaura releasing a giant ball of light, all breaking apart and shooting down, hitting several more troops. Sophia and Ray's attacks were next. The two, though, instead of attacking separately, merged their attacks into one, sending a spiraling ball of darkness that enveloped many more troops.

Guinevere, Clarine, Nino, and Hugh were the next to attack, all sending their respective attacks at the troops. Clarine's tornado blew through the troops, sending many scattering away. Hugh's lightning bolt struck them down, killing many more. Guinevere's light took out another large amount of troops and Nino's fiery blast finished them off.

For the last wave, Ellen and Saul both attacked with Ivaldi and Valaura (Saul's spell evening poisoning those troops he didn't kill), finally breaking through the Bern troops to the other side. To help clear the way, Lugh and Priscilla both attacked, allowing Roy's troops to rush through the gap. Lillie was the last one to attack, sending her flaming balls at retreating knights, knocking them to the ground. With a simple gesture of waving her hand forward, the troops all surged forward at Clarine's command.

She, too, went forward, putting her Tornado tome away and equipping her traditional Aircalibur tome. Though she felt much weaker, she pressed on, knowing that this was possibly the last battle she would ever have to fight in again. She would not let her troops down nor her friends. This was what she had been working for, for the last ten years. She was a strong woman now, a woman who had earned her title of Sorcery General. This was for everything she had ever worked for, this was the conclusion to a war that she had participated in almost ten years ago. This was the conclusion to everything.

_One more time. Give me strength one more time. Because this is the end to my journey.

* * *

_

Once the two armies had reunited, it took no time for the Bern troops to be pushed back into a corner. Especially once the Pegasus Knights came down to help. Tate and Yuno allied themselves with their long-lost sister, while Selphina joined in the ranks of the other two Pegasi sisters- Fiora and Farina. Zeiss, Miledy, and Gale also teamed up in a trio. Clarine was amazed at the triple triangle attack that the three different groups preformed. It was startling to see her niece wield her lance with no hesitation, but with confidence as she plunged it into a soldier.

Her niece would grow up to be such a strong woman... Clarine was sure of it.

"Selphina!" Lillie called to her best-friend. Selphina swooped over, Lillie jumping onto the back of the Pegasus. "Let's try and finish this off!" She grinned and Selphina nodded, the two swooping into the air. Clarine watched, curious as to what the two girls had planned.

Selphina began to travel in a circle, as Lillie chanted a Fire spell, making the flame engulf the two in a protective shield. As it covered the two like a bubble, Selphina turned her steed to go back down towards the troops. She flew low near the ground and Lillie's force field of flames burnt those troops around them, occasionally shooting out flares to hit an enemy.

Clarine nodded, thoroughly impressed. Not only was it an offensive move, but a defensive one as well! She nodded again, realizing the Lillie and Selphina had much more talent than she could ever imagine. After the war, she would train Lillie religiously. Lillie could become the best mage in the entire continent if she was already holding her own against an army at age six.

With enough time and training, Lillie would surpass not only herself but her father as well. She would become the best Mage General to lead the country. Clarine was sure of it.

* * *

"Clarine!" Clarine whirled around, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Rutger!" They were finally reunited. "Too bad the battle is almost over. We would have made a devastating team."

"We still can. Come on, let's finish this battle up." Clarine grinned, as Rutger patted her shoulder. He withdrew his signature Killing Edge, while Clarine withdrew her favorite tome, Aircalibur, and the two set off. It was nearing sunset; the perfect time to finish a long battle.

Rutger fought with renewed vigor as his wife stood behind him sending blades of magic slicing enemies and killing them and he using his blade to slice enemies to kill them. They worked through the battlefield, joining together with other deadly teams, like Lilina and Roy, Fir and Noah, Serra and Erk, Priscilla and Guy, Ray and Sophia, Fiora and Kent, Thany and Dieck, Miledy and Gale, Saul and Dorothy, Wil and Rebecca, and Jaffar and Nino. With these devastating duos, it took no time to finish off the remains of the shattered Bern army. The glorious Bern army fell to defeat at the combined Elibe army.

By the time the moon began to rise in the sky, there was no opposing Bern soldier left.

"It's finished. Finally finished..." Roy murmured, collapsing onto his wife's shoulder. Lilina patted his back, rubbing soothing circles on it.

"We can return home in a few days. And it didn't take nearly as long as you thought. Only a month."

"Feels like a year," he murmured. Lilina smiled softly.

"But we'll be going back home." Roy nodded.

"I saw your aunts. Did you speak to them?" He was still nuzzled in her shoulder and the crook of her neck.

"Not yet. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Are you still mad at them?" Roy lifted his head to look at his wife. "For not being there for your mother? For never visiting her grave?" Lilina shook her head, brushing a strand of Roy's hair from his face.

"I was before but it's ridiculous to hold a grudge for ten years. My mother was a gentle soul, you know. And she loved her sisters dearly. She would want me to make amends with Aunt Fiora and Aunt Farina. Still," Lilina grinned mischievously, "I will chastise them for never visiting me. I mean, I understand that they live in Ilia, but that is no excuse for never coming to see your only niece!" Roy nodded, grinning.

"That's right. You get 'em, tiger."

* * *

Everyone was exhausted from the battle, so all their energies were merely used to go back to camp and sleep and rest up. Healers healed the injured before they rested, but by the time the moon was high in the sky, not a soul was still awake.

When the morning came, sore but relieved soldiers woke up, excited that they would be able to return to their respective countries and see their family. They would be able to hold their children and lay with their wives in their own beds. The war was finally over.

Clarine, also exhausted, made her way slowly out of her tent. Rutger followed behind her, scowling slightly.

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because it's polite. I want to meet these people and introduce you as my husband. I apologize if that is too much for you, Rutger." Rutger frowned, noting the sarcastic tone in her voice. Clarine merely rolled her eyes at his look, but smiled. "Come on. You'll get to see Master Karel again. And there is another Swordmaster there. He's sort of like you, but without the whole clan dying thing. He was a bit more unlucky, though, and didn't get to marry the woman of his dreams, at least, I don't think they did. Or if they did, they didn't stay in Etruria."

"You seem to know this man."

"Mm, yeah, I forgot about him until I saw an old friend of mine, I guess. Her name was Priscilla. My dad's student, Erk, was her bodyguard and I guess they courted for some time. It obviously didn't work out. But somehow, soon after I turned six, the girl left Etruria and went to Sacae for some time. My father told me later it was because she was madly in love with a Sacaen Swordmaster she had met during a conflict that he was involved in. From the few times I met her, she seemed really nice. She did return to Etruria several years later, though she had a little girl with her. I'm not sure what happened to her after that because she disappeared from all Etrurian social circles. I never really bothered to ask my father, either, because I sort of forgot about her."

"Did she end up with that Swordmaster?" Clarine shrugged, pulling Rutger's hand to make him follow her.

"I just told you I thought they may have ended up together. I believe the child she brought back to Etruria was his, at least. We can always ask when we get up there. You know what else is interesting about her?" Rutger glanced over at Clarine, letting her know he was listening. "She was a Valkyrie, just like me. And she fell for a Swordsman, just like me. It must be the eternal curse of the Etrurian Valkyries. To fall for Sacaen Swordmasters... Such a tragedy." She looked up at him, her eyes playful as was her grin. Rutger smirked, shaking his head.

"Well, you seem happy enough. You can't be too bad off if you're going to have my child."

"Who said it's yours?" Clarine playfully remarked. Rutger raised his eyebrows.

"It better be mine," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Or else..." Clarine merely giggled, nodding her head.

"Of course it is. Oh, we're here. Come on, I want to go meet these people." Rutger groaned but followed his wife. They went up to her father and mother, as he was surrounded by several members that Clarine had yet to officially meet yet. Surrounding Pent were the two new Pegasi Knights and a few horsemen, as well as the rest of Clarine's family.

"Ah, Clarine. Just in time. I was just telling Fiora here about my daughter." Clarine looked up, seeing the blue-haired Pegasus Knight from the battle yesterday. "You'll be surprised to know, Clarine, that Fiora once worked for me when I was the Mage General. It was a tragic job, though, and she was the only one who survived. Even now, I still feel horrible for that assignment. I was glad, though, that at least one of my knights made it back okay."

"We were honored to serve Lord Pent. All of Ilia's Pegasus Knights loved to serve the Reglay's. And judging from your son's wife, I see that still holds true." Pent glanced over at Tate and Klein, smiling and nodding.

"Tate was assigned to Klein during his stay at the Western Isles. After Clarine recruited Klein to Roy's army, Tate dutifully followed and love blossomed between the two. He brought her back to Etruria and the two have been together ever since."

"I don't know if Tate knows this or not, but I do believe we are cousins." Tate's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I am almost positive that my mother was your mother's older sister. Was your mother Femina?" Tate nodded slowly. "My mother was Flora. I do vaguely remember your sister, Yuno. I heard she became Queen of Ilia?" Tate grinned. "Huh. Now I'm double related to nobility. My cousin is the Queen of Ilia and my niece is the Queen of Lycia."

"Lilina is your niece?" Clarine spoke up, asking. Fiora nodded.

"I had a younger sister, Florina. She married Lilina's father, Hector, who was the Marquess of Ostia." Clarine nodded, smiling as she learned something new about Lilina.

"Well, beside Fiora is her husband Kent." Pent grinned, enjoying the fact that he was able to explain some new things to Clarine and take a trip down memory lane at the same time. "Kent was a loyal retainer to the Princess of Caelin, Lyn. I believe I've told you about her. She was Sue's mother." Clarine nodded. "Well, Kent served Lyn, but after Lyn gave Caelin back to Ostia, he decided to find his long-time love interest, Fiora, and marry her. They live together, retired in Ilia." Clarine smiled, shaking Kent's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kent. I'm Clarine and this is my husband, Rutger."

"The pleasure is all mine, milady." Clarine grinned at his politeness. He truly was a knight.

"We don't get out much," Fiora expanded, telling Tate and Klein. "Kent and I decided that it would be better to retire from a military career and just focus on a family. However... I was wounded in a battle when I was younger and it has left me unable to bare children," Tate gasped as Fiora smiled sadly, continuing, "but we decided to take in wandering travelers and provide them with rooms if they so need it. We help with the orphanage in our village and that is good enough for us, I suppose."

"How did they find you?" Klein asked Fiora. "I mean, Gale and Zeiss."

"We live close to the Bern-Ilia boarder and Gale, though at the time we didn't know who he was, flew to our town, wounded. He explained what had happened and convinced us to join his cause. We later met up with Miledy, Tate, and Zeiss." Klein and Tate nodded, smiling at Fiora. Pent, deciding that the story was over, turned back to Clarine, introducing her to the rest of the people sitting with them.

"The man here, Sain, is Kent's best friend. He was another one of Lady Lyn's loyal retainers, but after she went to Sacae, he retired and decided to explore the land." Clarine was about ready to introduce herself but Sain interrupted her, getting down on one knee and holding her hand.

"Oh, milady, you are just as beautiful as your mother was. Maybe even more! I am sure that you must be an angel sent from Saint Elimine. You are perfection made real! Truly, Lady Clarine, we were meant to be!" Clarine laughed, waving Rutger's possessive glare and the words that were sure to come out his mouth, away.

"You are too kind, Sain. However, I am most assuredly married and I am expecting. Besides, don't you think you're a little too old for me?" Sain, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, grinning.

"I suppose I am a bit old. Almost as old as your father, I'd presume. But I couldn't help myself in the presence of such beauty!"

"You are kind, Sain, but I fear I cannot return your feelings. Ever. Please, do stand." Sain hurriedly stood up, swooping down into a bow.

"Whatever you wish of me, Lady Clarine. I am your humble servant." Clarine giggled again, smiling.

"I'm glad to know that, Sain." Turning to Rutger, Clarine whispered, grinning, "What an interesting and funny man. Don't you think, Rutger?"

"You just like him complementing you and calling you as beautiful as your mother." Clarine giggled, but didn't deny it, knowing her husband was telling the truth.

"That may be so," she admitted, winking.

"Anyways, on with introductions. Beside Fiora is her sister, Farina. There is a most interesting story between her and Lilina's father, Lord Hector. I've got to share it." Clarine nodded, listening. "Well, we were in the middle of a battle with some thieves, or something. I can't rightly remember, it's been so long. Anyways, Lord Hector and his later-to-be wife, Lady Florina were taking over some castles and things, and Farina appeared, offering her services to Lord Hector. But guess how much she wanted to be paid? 20,000 gold!" Tate gasped, her eyes widening.

"You truly charged Lord Hector 20,000 gold! That's outrageous!" Farina grinned, nodding, her eyes sparkling.

"And he actually paid that price, too! Crazy, right?" Pent laughed, shaking his head. "Well, Farina's services were good. We were lucky to have her." Farina nodded, smugly. "Anyways, continuing on with introductions. Beside Farina is her husband, Dart." Pent's voice changed to indicate a question as he said the word "husband". Farina nodded, confirming that Dart was her husband. "He was a pirate on a ship that we used and that's how we recruited him."

"Hello, Dart." Dart nodded, grinning at Clarine. "So how did all of you get recruited to fight with us?"

"Coincidence, really," Sain told them. "I had been visiting Kent and Fiora and Farina was visiting with her children before she and Dart were going to hit the seas for some type of pirating adventure. We just all got caught up in this adventure and decided to fight for one last time." Clarine smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad for that coincidence. It worked out in our favor." They all nodded and laughed, talking good-natured until Pent stood up, deciding they had spent long enough with the group and he still wanted to introduce Clarine and Rutger to others. Pent turned around, turning towards another group of people. He told the Pegasus Knights goodbye and gestured for Clarine and Rutger to follow him. They joined a group containing several others that Clarine knew.

"Okay, over here, we have Raven. He is Priscilla's brother, though they were separated when Priscilla was brought to Etruria. He used to be a Lycian noble but some things happened and well... that's in the past, right? Anyways, you remember Priscilla? Well, beside her is her husband, Guy. I'm not sure if Clarine has told you anything about them, Rutger, but Guy and Priscilla have had a relationship much similar to your own, except it went the opposite way. Instead of joining nobility, like you did, Rutger, Priscilla left nobility to join the Kutolah clan with Guy. Guy was also another pupil under Master Karel." Rutger nodded, deciding to shake hands with the green-haired man. Guy smiled at him, sizing him up.

"You remind me of Raven," he remarked, staring into Rutger's eyes. Rutger glanced at the red-haired man sitting beside Guy, making brief eye-contact. In the short amount of time, though, Rutger realized that Guy was right. He was similar to Raven. They had the same eyes... Ones that were once obsessed with revenge and hate. Ones that were holding in a lot of pain. It was like looking at himself. Unconsciously, Rutger reached for Clarine's hand. He squeezed it, closing his eyes for a second. He wasn't that same man anymore, though. He had changed. Clarine had changed him.

Looking over, Clarine offered him a smile, her love pouring out at him. He took a deep breath. He wasn't that same hate-filled man anymore. He never would be as long as Clarine was with him.

"So, here's another interesting fact!" Pent began. "Raven had a good friend named Lucius. A kind monk, though very effeminate looking for a man. After our little conflict with Nergal, Lucius started an orphanage up in Lycia. Unfortunately, his life was tragically cut short by the Bern invasion. However, I've just recently found out, the orphanage he ran was the same one that Chad, Lugh, and Ray are from." Clarine nodded.

"How did Gale and Zeiss find you guys?" she asked, smiling at Priscilla.

"We were in the Kutolah Clan when Sue and Shin left to go fight, so we knew about the conflict. We didn't think it was too bad, though, and so we didn't leave to help fight. I did help take care of Sue's child, because my daughter is quite fond of him. When Gale came to the Kutolah Clan to see if he could have a bit more help, Guy volunteered to help. Raven wasn't going to let me go, but I convinced him that I needed to help, especially once I saw Lucius's children from the orphanage. I told Raven that he should help with this battle since he didn't help with the Bern invasion. He owed it to Lucius. My daughter, Nella, agreed to watch Sue's child." Clarine figured quickly, realizing that Nella would have to be nearing her twenties.

Turning around, Pent spotted the three orphans they had just talked about. He said goodbye to Priscilla, Guy, and Raven, leading Clarine and Rutger towards Lugh, Chad, and Ray. Beside Chad, Lugh, and Ray were Sophia, Legault, Jaffar, and Nino.

"Now, I haven't been able to find this story out so I'm hoping Nino would be kind enough to explain it to me. But before that, let me make some more introductions and connections. Alright, here we have Nino. She is the mother of Lugh and Ray. Her adopted mother was one of Nergal's morphs and Nino later switched over to our side after learning the truth (that her adoptive mother killed her real mother)," at this, Clarine flinched, thinking of Lillie and Clare, "and she brought Jaffar with her to join our ranks, who was one of the top Black Fang members and was quite the villain to us at the time. Jaffar swore to protect Nino, though, and after we killed Nergal, the two were married. Now, from what I had heard, hunters came after Jaffar several years later and he had to flee to protect his family. Nino dropped her two children off at the orphanage that Lucius ran and went after Jaffar, hoping to take him back home. I always figured you two were dead, though. So how on earth are you two still alive?"

"Well, Lord Pent, it was actually thanks to that war that we were able to find our children again. As it was, it had taken me several years to track Jaffar down after he left. Probably five. After I found him, we got stuck in the mountains of Ilia and almost froze to death. It took us about another year to make it back to civilization. Knowing that we still had hunters looking for us, we retreated into hiding in the Nabata Desert. We wandered around for about another year or two, trying to remain as low as possible. We had been keeping in contact with Lucius to find out about our children as well as to find out about hunters. Lucius would always tell us if hunters were still hanging around, watching our children. It wasn't until shortly before Bern invaded that we got the word that hunters had stopped pursuing us, presuming us to be dead. We went back to Lycia, going to reclaim our children, but by the time we made it back, the orphanage was gone, as were our children. Thanks to the war, we found out about two green-haired magic users named Lugh and Ray. We were reunited once the war ended."

"That's great! I'm glad!" Pent exclaimed. "So you have been together ever since the end of the war?" Nino nodded, smiling.

"We went back to where Father Lucius had our orphanage and set up a new orphanage in its place. Mother helps me run it," Lugh told Clarine. "Chad helps sometimes but he helps father and Legault more often. Ray tries to help when he can, but he's often going to Arcadia to visit Sophia."

"What do you guys do?" Pent asked Jaffar and Legault. "Oh, by the way, Clarine, Legault was another member of the Black Fang who switched sides. He was an original member when the organization was a good organization, before Nergal got a hold of it. He's good friends with Nino and Jaffar."

"Hello, Legault," Clarine greeted kindly. Legault smiled at her, though turned to face Nino as she began to speak for her quiet husband.

"Jaffar, Chad, and Legault help the villagers out and protect the village. They also scout around for orphans in other lands, and are always on the look-out for Black Fang hunters. Of course, our children are strong enough to protect themselves, so we don't think we'll ever have to part again." Nino smiled while saying this, looking at her two sons. She glanced at Chad and smiled again. "And my adopted son, too." Chad gave a small smile, though it was a heart-felt one. "Ray does try to help out when he can but he is often visiting Sophia."

"Sophia can't leave the village too often," Lugh clarified. "And Ray does love his girlfriend so much!" Lugh teased Ray, grinning at his twin. Ray glared, though he didn't deny anything like he usually did. "He tries to spend as much time there as possible and eventually, we figure he'll be allowed to marry Sophia."

"The elders are so very strict about outside marriages. They planned for me to never marry but Igrene has been such a big help in trying to convince them that times are changing and that Ray has been such a good boy that he should be able to marry me. Fa and Idoun are helping, too."

"Arcadia is an amazing place," Pent remarked. "Interesting place to study. You're very lucky to get a free pass to go there whenever you please." Ray nodded, remaining silent. Seeing he wouldn't get too much out of the quiet boy (must have taken after his father, Pent thought) Pent turned towards Legault.

"So, Legault, how did you come to be with this group?" Pent asked.

"It was a mere coincidence, really. I happened to bump into these two when they were looking for their children. We teamed up and were able to find them. They invited me to stay at their orphanage and I did." Pent nodded, smiling.

"How did you all get roped into this conflict, though?" Clarine asked, smiling confusedly at them. Nino laughed, smiling widely.

"Well, actually, Zeiss fled to our orphanage once the revolution in Bern started. He remembered hearing about a safe-house on the edge of the Bern-Lycia border, where we are located, and he knew it was ran by Lugh, so he came there, hoping to find some aid for the time being. He told us what had happened and explained about Guinevere still being in Bern. He also said how he had gotten separated from his sister and Gale and he wasn't sure how to reunite with them. Lugh and I sent out signs to them, though, using our magic, and they were able to find us eventually. However, Miledy had already recruited quite a few people when she rejoined with us, as had Gale. We agreed to join the conflict and lend our own powers to the battle."

"I'm glad you did!" Clarine told her. "We needed all the help we could get and you all are so powerful... It was inspiring to watch you." The conversation would have continued except Hugh walked up, heading towards Lugh.

"Hey, Lugh, I was wondering if you still had my Thunder tome that I lent you during the battle?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Hugh, it's in my tent." Pent turned to Hugh, studying him closely.

"You know... I had a friend who married an anima magic user and had a son named Hugh. My friend also had purple hair... Your father wouldn't happen to be Canas, would it?" Hugh looked at Pent, nodding slowly.

"My father perished in an avalanche over twenty years ago, though. But yes, his name was Canas." Pent began to laugh, looking between Nino and Hugh and then Lugh and Ray.

"I wonder if you ever knew that when you were working together in the war, you were working with your second cousins," he directed this towards Lugh, Hugh, and Ray. "Nino's real mother was Hugh's mother's sister. Nino and Hugh were cousins. This entire time the three of you had fought together, you were actually related to one another and never knew! How cool is that?" Hugh laughed, looking over at Ray and Lugh.

"Who would've thought that we would have been related? How odd..." Grinning, he stuck his hand out to Nino. "I guess, nice to meet you, cousin." Nino, her eyes shining, shook Hugh's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Hugh!" The purple-haired magic user sat down beside the woman, the two falling into an easy conversation, talking about their families and how Hugh had been recruited into the war (he said Miledy had found him and dragged him along) and about Canas.

Pent nodded to himself, then turned towards Clarine and Rutger. "Alright, shall we go meet more people? How about Wil and Rebecca? I think they're over by Roy and Lilina." Clarine nodded, dutifully following her father. Rutger remained silent as they approached the new group of people.

This group was much larger than the last group they had been at. Roy and Lilina sat together, Mildain, Sue, Shin, Guinevere, the four Wyvern Riders, Ellen, Matthew, Yuno, Thany, Dieck, Dorothy and Saul sat with them as well. Fir, Noah, Karel, and Bartre all sat a little ways beside the main group. Clarine smiled at her old friends Fir and Dorothy, who smiled back.

"Alright, Clarine, this is Rebecca and Wil. I'm guessing Roy knows them much better than I, though, seeing as how Rebecca and Wil were both Lycian knights." Roy grinned, turning to Clarine.

"Clarine, if you remember Wolt, my best friend, these are their parents. Wolt's talent for his archery obviously came from these two."

"After Roy's mother died early, I was one of the only women working in the castle who had recently had a child. Because of this, I nursed the baby Roy. I also knew his mother pretty well since we worked together during the war," the green-haired archer, Rebecca, told Clarine and Rutger. Clarine smiled at her, liking the way Wil and Rebecca's eyes were so kind and bright. They seemed like such friendly, optimistic people.

"Now, beside the Wyvern Knights, this is Heath. He was a Bern soldier, but an honorable one who left the service because of many immoral acts the knights were forced to commit. Truly, he is a one-of-a-kind knight. I believe he lives in Ilia now, right?" Heath nodded, sticking out his hand to shake Clarine's.

"It is an honor to meet Lord Pent and Lady Louise's daughter." Clarine blushed, smiling at the green-haired man.

"I've heard of you from my mother. However did you manage to get wrapped up in this war, though?"

"Gale knew of me and came to get me. It was through me that led them later to Fiora and Kent, since I knew where they lived in Ilia. Also, is your mother here? I'd love to speak to her again; it has been so many years since I last saw her." Pent smiled, nodding at Heath.

"She's around here somewhere. Probably with Tate, Klein, and the grand kids."

"She's a grandparent already? She seems so young, though."

"It is quite amazing how time does fly. Our oldest granddaughter is seven, while our adopted granddaughter is six. And we even have another grandchild on the way!" Pent smiled at Clarine. "Finally, I guess." Clarine rolled her eyes at her father.

"So you're expecting, Clarine?" Rebecca asked, smiling. "I wish Wolt would get married so I could have grandchildren, too!" Clarine nodded, the two women talking for a few minutes about pregnancy and children. Pent, growing bored, though, resumed his task of introducing his old friends to Clarine and Rutger. He gestured towards Matthew, getting both Clarine and Rutger's attention.

"Alright, Clarine, this is Matthew. He used to work for Lilina's father, Lord Hector. I don't believe he works for Lilina, though."

"No, I don't. Shortly after Lady Florina had Little Lady Lilina, I left Lord Hector, deciding to settle down somewhere else. I guess to finally grieve Leila's death. After a few years, I decided to get a job again, though this time as a freelance spy. I've been traveling around the continent since then. It just so happened that I was visiting Ostia and talking with some of the other knights there. I've had a rather good idea of everything that has gone on since I left, but they gave me all the details. Little Lady Lilina has grown up so much!" Lilina blushed, grinning at Matthew. "I mean, a Queen now? I never would have thought that Lord Hector could have had offspring that became so powerful and influential."

"Did Miledy and Zeiss recruit you to fight as well?" Clarine asked, her hand interlaced with Rutger's.

"Something like that," Matthew answered vaguely. "So, Rutger, I saw you fighting in that last battle. I must say, your sword-skill is incredible! I've always wanted to fight like that!" The two men conversed about sword-skill and swords, as well as Sacae and many other topics.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you, but I do want to speak to Karel and Bartre before it gets too late." Pent told Matthew as his and Rutger's conversation finished. Matthew nodded, waving as Pent walked towards the aging Swordmaster and Warrior. Clarine and Rutger followed him, both excited to see their friends. Clarine sat down beside Fir and Noah, while Rutger sat beside Karel and Pent.

"Clarine! I can't believe this! The last time I saw you, you were looking for Rutger. And now look! You're going to have a baby?" Fir grinned, clapping her hands together excitedly. "This is too crazy! I can't believe everything that has happened!" Clarine nodded, smiling widely.

"I agree. But if it weren't for you... Oh... Seeing you that time... It put so much in place. I was going to marry that horrendous man, Holyn, and visiting you showed me how despicable he truly was. And how much I missed Rutger and missed everyone else. And Master Karel," Clarine turned to him, beaming, "I owe you more than anything! If it weren't for you, I never would have met Rutger that night. I never would have been reunited... We never would have been together..." Clarine sniffed, wiping her eye. "I'm sorry, I just..." Rutger reached over, squeezing her shoulder. Clarine took a deep breath, her smile returning. "It must be the pregnancy making me cry so much." Fir grinned, laughing.

"I remember when I was pregnant. Noah used to get so annoyed at me, always saying how the woman he married never cried. But I was always in tears at the smallest thing." Fir patted Clarine's hand. "Everything will get better from here. My little girl is seven now and already training with a sword and riding a horse. Once they can walk and they start training, it's like nothing else you'd ever believe. Suddenly, you're not wielding your sword for just yourself, but as an example to show someone how to save lives and protect themselves. But even then, it's so scary. You're thinking that one day, you're child might have to use that sword to kill and they might have to fight. They might turn bloodthirsty and vengeful. And no parent ever wants that." Fir looked at Rutger, smiling softly. "You worry for your child and hope it never has to experience the pain you've known or seen. Rutger, I can see the change in you. I know you're a different person than what you once were. So I know... you'll protect your child to make sure it will never experience what you did. You'll be a great father." Rutger nodded, closing his eyes, grateful for Fir's kind words.

"Thank you, Fir. I... That means a lot to me." Fir smiled, nodding.

"She's right, though," it was Karel who spoke. "The last time I saw you, you were a shell of a man. You cared for nothing and it was like you were missing something. You didn't know how to smile, didn't know how to _live_. When you came to me, asking if I would train you, your eyes were empty. They didn't desire strength, they didn't desire revenge, they didn't desire anything. They were a void. I tried to train you, for a few days. But you suddenly woke up, realizing that you had nothing to learn from me. Instead, you decided to leave for the mountains. _'I'll train in solitude_,' you told me.

"And then your, now, wife came looking for you. She, too, had changed from the little girl she once was. She smiled on the outside, but cried on the inside. You were the only thing she thought about. Everything she did was for you. Training, studying, maturing... All of it was for you. Clarine _lived _for you.

"But look at you two now. Rutger, your eyes shine with love for your wife. You glow with strength and the urge to protect your wife. You'd go to the depths of hell and back for her. After all, without her, you're merely a shell. And Clarine, your eyes shine with happiness. You're finally complete with Rutger. The two of you... It is as if without each other, you're not complete. You _need _each other to be complete. To be alive." Karel smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. "I've never seen such love like yours except for one other couple... Lord Pent and Lady Louise. Even back then, it was so clear how the two were so completely devoted to each other. They lived for each other. I bet they still do." Pent smiled, looking off in the distance, towards Louise.

"It is true that I would be nothing without Louise. I don't deny that. I love my children and my grandchildren, but my wife is the person who made me who I am. Never had I seen a woman so pure of heart before I met her. She devoted herself to me one-hundred percent. Her love was endless and she was so kind. With Louise by my side, I could accomplish anything. And even though I would often neglect her, too involved in my studies, she would patiently wait. Patiently wait and always smile, always understanding. She'd leave me food, ask me to rest, but would never beg me to stop and spend time with her. She understood my love for magic and the unknown, and would let me be. Instead, she'd sit alone, always waiting for me to join her. Truly, your mother was one-of-a-kind, Clarine. Well, actually," Pent glanced at Rutger than back at Clarine, "her daughter may be rather similar to her. They may just share that never-ending patience and love." Clarine blushed, smiling.

"Thank you, dad." Pent nodded. Clarine turned back to Fir, asking her, "So how did you guys get involved?"

"Miledy flew to our village, seeking aid. We heard about the revolution and were more than happy to help her. She asked to come help fight with her and we agreed." Clarine nodded and the two fell into a conversation about pregnancy and babies, that was only interrupted by Heath.

"Hey, Lord Pent! Will you come here for a second? Matthew swears that you once spit milk through your nose, but I can't believe that!" Heath called.

"I'm telling you he did!" Matthew retorted. "Come over here for a sec', Lord Pent." Pent looked over at Clarine, who smiled and nodded.

"I want to go to talk to Dorothy and Saul." Pent nodded, smiling, waved goodbye to Karel, Bartre, Noah, and Fir, and went to sit down beside Matthew. Clarine, too, told her friends goodbye, and she and Rutger also departed the group.

Finally freed from her father, Clarine tugged on Rutger's arm, dragging him towards Dorothy and Saul.

"Clarine!" Dorothy smiled at her, waving. Clarine's face lit up at seeing her friend.

"How is everything going for you?" Clarine asked. She took a glance over at Saul, then back at Dorothy. "I see you two are still partners. Are you married yet?" Dorothy blushed, but nodded.

"We've been married for a few years now."

"It took a lot to convince her. She truly didn't think I'd be a good husband! Can you believe that?" Clarine laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm glad you guys finally got together in the end. I mean, really, you two made such a cute couple!"

"Thank you, then. I've heard you're the Sorcery General of Etruria?" Clarine nodded.

"I've been the Sorcery General longer than I've been married to Rutger; isn't that crazy? It feels like I've been married to Rutger for ages!" Dorothy giggled.

"The word around camp is that you're expecting?" Clarine nodded, smiling.

"I am. I adopted a child a while back, but this one is actually going to be blood related to us. My other daughter, Lillie, is six now. We've had her almost a year now. It's been a... a rough year, with this war and everything, you know?"

"Right, right. I... I also heard some rumors drifting around the villages and church about a noble who's husband left a lot to go traveling..." Clarine stiffened. "Is that... Was that... you?" She nodded, her jaw clenched.

"It's been worked out, though. Everything is much better now." Her smile came back and as Rutger placed a hand on her shoulder, Clarine loosened up even more. "Everything is fine now. Everything is going to be fine." Dorothy nodded, smiling.

"I'm glad, then. I'm happy for you, Clarine."

"As I am happy for you. By the way, looking at your new long hair and skirt, I'm assuming you finally learned how to become a lady?"

"I've tried my best, at least. I didn't ever want to disappoint you."

"You look wonderful. Definitely a lot different from that tall and muscular tomboy I met in the war. You've become such a beautiful lady now, Dorothy." Dorothy smiled, feeling accomplished that all her hard work after so many years and so many of Clarine's lessons, had finally paid off. Clarine recognized her as a fine lady.

"Are you going to have children anytime soon, Dorothy?" Dorothy shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Maybe in a year or two. We're still settling down, I guess." Clarine nodded.

"That's smart. Don't wait too long, though! I'm already twenty-three so you're almost twenty-six! You don't want to be an old mother."

"Right... right..."

"Clarine, don't pressure them," Rutger chastised her. Clarine looked up at her husband, pouting.

"I can't help it if I want miniature Dorothy's and Saul's running around! Who knows? Maybe their child will become friends with our child." Rutger nodded.

"Maybe." Sighing, Clarine turned back towards Dorothy. Ignoring her husband, she settled down beside her long-time friend and the two conversed adamantly, trying to catch up on the years and seeing how life had passed them by and how they had grown during their journeys.

* * *

They were all looking up at the starry sky. Rutger had his arm wrapped around Clarine's waist, while Lillie sat on Clarine's lap. Had it truly been only a month since the beginning of this war? It felt like several months...

Before, they had all thought the war would last for months. They were scared and apprehensive of what the upcoming battles would bring. Members of the army knew not all of them would return home to be with their families.

And it was true. Several had died, all to save Bern and restore the peace. There had been so many sacrifices, so many injured, so much destruction. So much had changed within the month...

Clarine rested her head on Rutger's shoulder. This was the last time, though. There wouldn't be anymore wars, not for a long time. Everyone was going to work together. Bern would be rebuilt and Guinevere placed on the throne again. People would be happy and peace would fall over Elibe. Everyone would be unified. They had to be now.

After all, Roy was leading them all. Lycia wasn't the strongest country militarily, nor was it the most advanced. But Lycia had Roy, and Roy was the hero of Elibe. Therefore, Roy would always be the leader. Mildain and Guinevere would always listen to Roy (as long as Roy stayed good-hearted, like he was) as well as Sue and Yuno (most likely).

Clarine could remember looking up at the sky, praying to Elimine that everything would turn out okay. That nothing bad would happen. That they would all return to Etruria alive. Elimine was such a wonderful woman, hearing Clarine's prayers and granting them.

Mildain, Tate, Klein, Selphina, her mother, her father, Erk, Serra, Dieck, Lillie and Rutger... All were coming back to Etruria with her. As well as some of her other friends, like Dorothy and Saul (they said they'd even go to Aquleia with her for a while!)

Everything was going to be better... Finally, the war was over and everything would settle down.

Placing a hand on her stomach, Clarine knew that the upcoming years would be peaceful and happy. Everything was going to get better. She knew it, for sure.

End Chapter

* * *

Yay! We saw tons of old faces from FE7. I thought it'd be a nice treat to incorporate some of the old characters and explain what had happened to them after FE7 ended. Sorry if you didn't like some of the pairings mentioned. I doubt too many will ever be mentioned again; I'm not sure though!

BTW, Priscilla's daughter's name (Nella) is a total reference to Trimurti's _Bouquet _story. If you've read the story, I'm sure you understand the name. If you haven't read the story, go read it! It's freaking amazing! Like one of the best LouisexPent stories out there!

Preview for next chapter:

_"Rutger, what should we name it?" Rutger sighed, knowing they had been over name disscusions several hundred times. "I'm not sure if I like the name Maria... maybe we should name it Louisa!" _

_"Whatever you want," he replied automatically. He closed his eyes waiting. It never mattered what he said in these situations. If he said he didn't like it, she'd cry. If he pointed out that she kept changing her mind, so it didn't really matter, she'd cry and scream. If he said he liked it, she'd accuse him of lying or change her mind. If he suggested a new name, she'd accuse him of not liking the name she picked out. And if he said, "Whatever you want," she'd reply with:_

_"Rutger, you just don't care at all, do you?" Clarine burst into tears, pointing a gloved hand at her husband. "How can you be so mean to me? I'm carrying our child and you... you... you don't even care!" _

_Rutger just couldn't win._

And one more, since it's been so long!

_As they were walking, though, Clarine started to feel just a bit of pain. It wasn't anything new, she thought, as she was used to having contractions, (she had been having an extremely hard pregnancy, at least compared to her mother and to Tate) since this was her ninth month. _

_But these contractions kept getting worse. _

_"W-wait, you guys," Clarine told them, leaning against a building. She pressed a hand to her stomach, closing her eyes. That was when she felt a few trickling sensations. Something dripped down her leg and she felt a few squirts, as if she had peed herself. _

_That didn't last long, though, until she walked a few more steps and water gushed from between her legs. _

_"Oh, sweet Saint Elimine! Mother, my water!" Louise's eyes widened and she rushed to her daughter. "It-it-it...!" Clarine couldn't form words as she began to panic. Taking a deep breath, Clarine put a hand on her chest. "We need to go to the midwife!" Louise nodded, turning to Tate. _

Oh, what the hay? Why not one last one! Just because!

_"Congratulations, it is a _

Heh, yeah, I am gonna cut it off there. What is she having? Hmm? Hmm? You'll just have to find out next chapter! Surprises, surprises all throughout next chapter! I hope to see you then! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's so late! I've actually had it sitting in my document manager for a few weeks or so now. Well, please read and review!

**_Letter_**

* * *

Chapter Ten

_**Dear Clarine, **_

_**You won't believe this! I started feeling sort of sick earlier this month, but I just thought it was some type of thing going around. Wendy was sick, after all, with the same symptoms I had, so I paid it no mind. However, my back started aching and I was eating a whole lot more! I didn't understand what was wrong with me. I thought maybe it was an after-effect of the war a few months ago. You know? **_

_**Then I started gaining weight. I didn't understand it. Roy finally forced me to get checked out. Well, you won't believe this, the cleric checked me out and was surprised that I hadn't come sooner. You know why? I'm pregnant! I feel like such a copy-cat! I suppose I'm a few months behind you (aren't you around four months now?), but that's okay! Our children will be the best of friends. I'll have to visit you soon before you have the baby. And after you have it, you'll have to tell me what to expect! Oh, I'm so excited and terrified all at once! **_

_**Now, as to that other thing we were discussing...**_

Clarine squealed when she read the letter. Everyone was pregnant anymore! She was, now Lilina was, Noish's wife, Aless' wife... This was just the baby season! Rutger walked in the room, hearing her squeals. Clarine thrust the letter in his face, grinning ear-to-ear. Rutger took it without a word, reading it quickly.

"Lilina is pregnant?" Clarine nodded, beaming. "I guess our child will be going on play dates with Lilina's then, right?" Clarine nodded vigorously.

"This is so wonderful! I can't wait until this little one is born!" Clarine poked her stomach, which was steadily growing bigger. Rutger merely smiled, shaking his head. The last few months had been up and down with arguments, tears, happiness, and everything else. Clarine was normally an emotional person when she wasn't hormonal, but when she was pregnant... Oh, even Zephiel would have been peeing his pants at facing a pregnant Clarine.

Thank God for Pent and Klein. Rutger was sure he would have lost his mind had it not been for the two men who had also experienced this. Pent helped him through the ridiculous amounts of stress Clarine caused him, while Klein tried to calm down his raging sister. _"Just a few more months, Rutger. Then you'll have a bundle of joy to take care of!" _They would always tell him. Rutger merely wanted to groan, and quite possibly cry.

"Rutger, what should we name it?" Rutger sighed, knowing they had been over name discussions several hundred times. "I'm not sure if I like the name Maria... maybe we should name it Louisa!"

"Whatever you want," he replied automatically. He closed his eyes waiting. It never mattered what he said in these situations. If he said he didn't like it, she'd cry. If he pointed out that she kept changing her mind, so it didn't really matter, she'd cry and scream. If he said he liked it, she'd accuse him of lying or she would change her mind. If he suggested a new name, she'd accuse him of not liking the name she picked out. And if he said, "Whatever you want," she'd reply with:

"Rutger, you just don't care at all, do you?" Clarine burst into tears, pointing a gloved hand at her husband. "How can you be so mean to me? I'm carrying our child and you... you... you don't even care!"

Rutger just couldn't win.

* * *

"Alright, again!"

"Elfire!" The flame burst from her hands, hitting the target. She grinned, looking up at her grandfather. Pent beamed, nodding at Lillie.

"When your mom sees how much you've accomplished, she'll be so jealous! Truly, you have grown so much!" Lillie smiled, clutching the Elfire Tome. Pent ran a hand through his hair, looking at the burnt targets set around the training area. He had set up ten different targets, all around the area, at different heights, different lengths, different sizes and she had hit each one of them right on the mark. At six, he didn't even think he could do that. Clarine was right when she first spotted her; Lillie would be a great magic user with the right tutelage.

"Could mommy use an Elfire Tome when she was six?" Pent shook his head, absentmindedly.

"No, instead she focused on staves. She didn't learn how to use magic tomes until she was much older, during the war. I didn't teach her how to use magic," he replied, still concentrating on the targets. If Lillie could accomplish this much at her age, surely she would do wonders at the Aquleia Magical Academy. She would excel. Her education would be top notch, she would learn all about the inter-workings of magic, and she would become a better mage. She could already read and Clarine had been teaching her the ancient language.

The Academy was close enough that she could come home each night and go each morning. She could still live with them and wouldn't be isolated from her family like he had been when he was sent there at age six. When he had went there, he could only cast a Fire spell. Not an Elfire spell. Not only that, but he couldn't read as well as she could. He was one of the youngest kids at the Academy and put into the basic class, which he graduated out of in within a year. Lillie could easily go into the Intermediate class with her skill. Soon enough, she could be taking Advanced classes at the Academy, studying how magic worked and getting much better practice with it than what he could do. Or even what Clarine could do.

He'd have to talk to his daughter about this. Lillie was progressing so quickly! She had only learned how to use magic a year ago, and yet she could manipulate it so easily now. Pent knew he could keep teaching her new things but her real education should probably come from the Academy. She was so advanced that she deserved a well-rounded education. Pent was sure that he could talk to Mildain and probably get her in on a scholarship, seeing as how she went to that war and fought in some battles. Mildain knew that Lillie was good, anyways.

Pent smiled down at his granddaughter. "Lillie, why don't you go find Grandma? I need to go talk to your mother and tell her what a great job you did today, okay?" Lillie smiled, nodding and handed him back his tome. She bounded off towards the gardens, energetic as always. Pent, not nearly as energetic, walked in the opposite direction, heading towards the parlor of the mansion, where Clarine often spent her days now, lazing around with her feet up and reading books on pregnancy that she had acquired from the royal libraries, midwives, and her friends.

Meeting with his daughter wasn't something Pent looked particularly forward to. She spared no one, except her female family and friends, from the torrents of her hormones. And poor Rutger got the brunt of it. The man could get nothing right with his overly emotional wife and would often take a nasty verbal thrashing from the woman. Pent, too, had been on the receiving end of her viper tongue.

Stepping into the room, he saw his daughter dozing off, her hand resting on the baby bump. The light cast a soft glow on her face and hair giving her the image of a sweet, angelic woman. It reminded him how much she looked like her mother. Only Clarine could have the same level of beauty Louise had. Both looked like angels, or even Elimine's reincarnation.

He hesitated about waking her up. She could go into a rage if he did wake her up. It was probably better to wait until she woke up before talking to her about Lillie. Nodding, he turned around, running straight into his son-in-law.

"Oh, Rutger. How are you?" Pent exited the room, closing the door. Rutger stood to the side of him, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, I guess. As good as I can be in the circumstances." Pent laughed, gesturing for Rutger to follow him.

"I remember when Louise was pregnant. She wasn't nearly as hormonal as Clarine, though. Neither was Tate, for that matter. Louise tended to cry more than usual, while Tate usually isolated herself. Clarine is the one that usually turns to anger and wailing. I commend you, Rutger. You've got one heck of a wife."

"Yeah, I know." Pent led him to his personal study, opening the door and gesturing Rutger in. Rutger, having rarely been invited into the study too many times before, looked around, taking in Pent's tastes. Not much had changed since the last time he had been in there (which was probably over two years ago. Not many people went into Pent's personal study, not even his own wife) as bookcases lined the walls, thick volumes in each shelf. Papers and scrolls were stacked everywhere, though not in a disorganized fashion. Everything had a precise place and Rutger could even see that the books were carefully organized by magic, then alphabetized, and numerically ordered if they were a series of books. Even the quills and parchment Pent had were carefully organized by color and style.

"Rutger, I was going to discuss this more with Clarine, but I thought I'd get your opinion on it first. You are Lillie's father, after all, so you have a lot of say in what she does and such." Pent walked back to a bookshelf on the farthest wall, scanning the shelves, finally pulling out a few books. He then turned around, walking across the large room, to a stack of papers. He rifled through them, finally pulling out several. "When I was six, my father sent me off to Aquleia's Magical Academy, the most advanced school in all of Elibe. I did excel there, honing my magical skills to a fine level. As you know, I eventually became the Mage General of Etruria." Pent sat down, flipping through pages in the book. Looking up, he gestured for Rutger to sit across from him.

"The education there is superb, as only the finest Sages and scholars may teach there. Only the upper nobility goes there, unless a child with extreme magical talent is shown, and through a typically long and rigorous process, may get a scholarship through the King. Since I was in upper nobility, I was accepted there, especially since the Reglay family was known to have a strong magical streak in their blood. I stayed there until I married Louise, and even then, I often returned to the Academy, all the way until I was offered to study with Athos, the Archsage, in the Nabata Desert. After that, I rarely returned to the Academy." Rutger nodded, taking in Pent's information.

"Though I can easily teach Lillie more things in training, I believe she would be able to grow more if she went to the Academy. Her skills far outclass mine at that age and she is a ridiculously fast learner. I'm sure she could be considered a magical prodigy at her age. I think with a double education at the Academy and myself, Lillie could possibly become the greatest mage who has lived since Athos the Archsage."

"Would she have to live there?"

"No, no. We live close enough that she could come home each night and go there each day." Pent grinned, finally finding the pages he wanted. "Here, this is some of work I did while I was there." Pent passed the book over to Rutger, pointing at a page. Rutger scanned it, realizing it was an in-depth study of the inner workings of magic. "I was offered to teach there but I declined, instead opting to go study at the Nabata desert, where I had heard that Athos the Archsage lived. This stuff, though, is pretty basic stuff you learn at the Academy now. I really think this would be a great opportunity for Lillie." Pent passed a few papers towards Rutger. "These are papers about the Academy now. If you want to read over some of them before you make your decision..." Rutger nodded, taking them. He skimmed the majority of them, getting the basic idea.

"These seem to praise the school. It seems like it is an exceptional Academy," Rutger murmured, passing the papers back to Pent. Pent nodded.

"What do you think, Rutger?" He looked up, hesitating for a few seconds before finally nodding.

"Yeah. I think it would be a good chance for her to learn. If this is what would better her education and make her stronger, than I believe you should. I'll talk to Clarine about it, but I think this is a great idea." Pent smiled, nodding.

"I'm glad then. Well, maybe Clarine is awake now. Shall we go check?" Rutger nodded, taking that as his cue to leave Pent's study. The two walked out, making there way back to the front room, finding Clarine awake and chatting to Lillie.

"And... and... and I was able to hit all of them!" Clarine clapped her hands in delight.

"That's wonderful, Lillie. I wish I would have been out there to see it." Clarine's hand drifted over her stomach, her fingertips lightly brushing over the baby bulge. Soon enough she'd be able to watch Lille and hold a small bundle of joy while she watched her. It would be such a wonderful picture... Rutger would be beside her, Lillie would be performing her exceptional magical blasts, and Clarine would hold her child. Then she could visit Lilina and Roy in Ostia and their children would go on play dates and become best friends!

"Ah, Clarine, may we speak to you?" Pent asked. Clarine looked up at her father, smiling. Rutger nodded at his wife and she returned his glance with a smile. It seemed that she held no anger from before, which wasn't that unusual, since Clarine's moods tended to change every time she saw him.

"Yes? What is it?" Pent gestured to Lillie.

"As you can see, she has superb magical talent. She's extremely advanced for her age. I'd like to look into getting her enrolled at the Aquleia Magical Academy. I know you know about it, right?" Clarine nodded, biting her lip.

"But... She is... is not noble blood. They could all tell. No noble in Etruria has that shade of brown hair... Or that skin color..." Pent nodded.

"I realized that. But I think she has good enough connections that there shouldn't be too many problems. After all, she is the adopted daughter of the Sorcery General of Etruria and adopted into the Reglay family. She should be alright, especially with her magical talent. We can always try it. If something happens, we can withdraw her. Right?" Clarine nodded, smiling.

"Yes. Yes, you're right. I think this would be an excellent experience. Lillie should go to the Academy! Yes!" Clarine clapped her hands together, excitedly. "It'll be so wonderful!" Pent and Rutger both smiled at Clarine's excitement, especially when she turned to Lillie, explaining everything that would happen at the Academy.

* * *

The days blurred together in Etruria. Soon enough, weeks passed, which turned into months. Clarine grew rounder and rounder. It wasn't long before it became hard to walk and her back ached and she felt horrible all the time. The baby seemed to constantly kick her and she couldn't get a peaceful rest when she slept. Mildain forbade her from going to work, saying she needed to stay home and rest her body. Instead, Pent and Cecilia took over her duties.

Etruria was prospering as was Lycia. Both tried to help Bern regain its footing after the revolution and as the months passed by, slowly and surely, Bern became more stable. It was true that Lycia and Etruria had much influence in Bern, due to the fact that they were the predominate reason Guinevere was able to reclaim the throne, and many Bern citizens viewed Guinevere as nothing more than a puppet controlled by the Lycian and Etrurian governments. In some sense, that was true. Guinevere didn't have the military power to stop anything Etruria or Lycia would wish to do to her country, but due to the fair and noble rulings of Roy and Mildain, Bern did not change except for the better.

As it was, even those in the Etrurian or Lycian nobility who encouraged the exploitation of Bern's resources and governments, Mildain and Roy both swiftly put a stop to. Bern was their ally and they would not take advantage of the war-torn country. Bern needed help and not to be taken advantage of. Since Mildain and Roy commanded total respect of not only the people, but their subordinates, there were no disagreements to their rulings.

Other than the dealings with Bern, the only other thing that was going on was the pressure the Nobility was putting on Mildain to marry and produce an heir. Since Mildain was not only a king, but already in his thirties, and had yet to produce an heir, the nobles were getting nervous. Should Mildain die, there was not a direct heir to the throne.

Knowing that keeping his royal line in tact was important to Etruria (because if it wasn't, Mildain was sure he would just allow Percival and his heir to become king, should something happen to him) Mildain finally agreed to marry. It was an arranged marriage due to the fact that Mildain just wasn't concerned with love. Since Cecilia and Percival's marriage, Mildain just hadn't found the need to marry and look for a wife for himself, since he thought that maybe Percival and Cecilia could take over the throne for him. However, the fact that the throne was inherited due to blood threw a wrench in his plans, Mildain finally consented to the noble's wishes.

His wife was a daughter of a duke and she was a sweet girl. Clarine had to admit that out of all the upper nobility, this girl was probably the best suited to become Queen of Etruria. Her name was Sarah Frioria, the sole heiress of the Frioria family, a long lasting family deeply rooted in Etrurian Nobility. Several of their previous family members had been married into the royal family, others had held extremely high positions in the court, ranging from being one of the Three Generals to being the King's Advisor. As it was, they were also an extremely rich family, controlling much of the mining lands in upper Etruria as well as in the Western Isles.

Sarah was a little older that herself, being twenty-nine, they were five years apart. They hadn't really known each other too well when they were younger, but the few times Clarine had met her, she had seemed like a quiet, well-mannered, sweet girl. Clarine figured a girl like that was perfect for a quiet, well-mannered, kind king like Mildain.

So, holding the invitation for their wedding in her hands, Clarine smiled. She had a feeling they would work out and be a good couple and that was all she could ask for for her long-time friend. But she wouldn't be too sure until she actually met the woman, so Clarine figured she might have to invite her over for tea one day.

"Hey, Clarine? Are you in here?" Clarine turned around, calling out a, "yes" to her husband. "Hey, how are you feeling today?" Rutger asked her, his eyes looking down at her eight-month pregnant stomach. Clarine smiled brightly.

"Rather good today! Why?" He shrugged, looking towards the window.

"It's a beautiful day today. I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk through the gardens?" Clarine smiled, delighted, and nodded.

"Yes! Yes!" Rutger smiled, laughing at her excitement. She walked over to him quickly, looping her arm in his. They walked to the gardens, breathing in the fresh air and taking in the beautiful flowers that Louise tried so hard to maintain.

"You know, we haven't walked like this for a long time," Clarine told him, leaning on his arm. Rutger nodded, opting not to speak. "I'm glad we can still walk like this. Soon enough we're going to be so busy with this one," Clarine placed a hand on her rotund stomach as she said this, "that we won't have as much time to spend together. I feel sort of bad for Lillie, too, since she's at the Academy so much now, we never get to spend as much time with her as before. Father says that the teachers there say she is one of the top students. They say she is a magical prodigy, one they haven't seen since my father went there or even before that. It makes me proud to know Lillie is doing so well there."

"I agree," Rutger told her. "Soon enough, Lillie will become a warrior of her own right. Following in our footsteps." Clarine nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We turned out alright, though, right?" Rutger nodded. "We might not be perfect but we're happy and that's all that matters!" Rutger leaned down, kissing the top of her head. Clarine smiled, looking up at him. He leaned down again, this time kissing her on the lips.

"Yes, we are happy. More happy than I ever imagined." Clarine responded to him with another kiss.

* * *

It was nearing the date of Mildain and Sarah's wedding. Clarine had met with Sarah three times already, the first time with Louise, the second time with Louise and Tate, and the third time, it was only Clarine and Sarah. Clarine loved Sarah. She was a sweet girl, but highly intelligent and she believed in helping the peasants. She wasn't a normal noble and she wasn't stuck-up like the others in her family.

Sarah confided that she had looked up to Clarine for marrying someone outside of nobility, as well as following her dreams to become Sorcery General, and even later adopting a child who had once been a peasant. To know that someone admired her decisions made Clarine proud to have followed her heart.

It was two days before Sarah and Mildain's wedding. Sarah was extremely nervous and through the encouragement of Cecilia, she had agreed to spend some time with Clarine, Tate, Louise, and Cecilia. They decided to take a walk around Aquleia, visiting different stores and just relaxing before Sarah's big day.

"Ooh, look at that dress! Sarah, I think that outfit would look wonderful on you!" Clarine exclaimed, browsing through some of the dresses. Clarine pulled out a short aqua dress with a cute white cape attached to the sleeves. "You would look so pretty!" Sarah smiled, touching the dress. Cecilia came over, smiling as she saw the gown.

"That would look very pretty on you, Sarah!" Sarah looked up, smiling. Her fingers brushed over the gown and Clarine saw how lovingly she looked at it.

"Buy it, Sarah!" Louise and Tate both came over, looking at the dress. They agreed that Sarah should buy it. Finally, she agreed, smiling. It would look so well on her. Like most high-borne Etrurians, Sarah had pale blonde hair, as well as aqua-blue eyes. Her hair was long, down to her thighs, wavy at the ends. Sarah had a slender body and was rather petite but a beautiful girl.

Today, all the girls looked beautiful, though, Clarine thought. It was nice to see all of them relaxing and dressed in nice, pretty clothes and not formal ball gowns or military uniforms.

Louise wore her blonde hair in a braid, strands left out to frame her face. She wore a light-pink dress that went down to her knees. It was flowy and she had a sheer plum scarf draped along her shoulders. Then Louise wore white flats with a cute pink bow on the top. Even in her fifties, Louise still looked like she was in her prime.

Tate had grown her blue hair out, so it was now down to the middle of her back. She wore a sky-blue, short dress that went down to a little past her thighs. Underneath, Tate wore white leggings that led into white knee-high boots.

Cecilia's green hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she wore a spring-green dress. She also wore gloves up to her elbows and white boots up to her thighs.

Clarine's hair was also pulled up into a ponytail. She wore a loose peach dress, which curved softly around her stomach, and she wore white flats. Clarine had a little white lace fan for when she got hot, which tended to happen a lot, as of late.

Finally, Sarah had her blonde hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a flowy white skirt that went a little above her knees. Her top was a pastel blue and she wore matching flats. She also wore white lace gloves that only went to her wrists.

"I think I might," Sarah agreed, smiling. "But I don't know how well it would fit me..."

"These dresses are only ideas, you know," Louise chimed in. "If you like the dress, tell the owner, and she'll tailor it to fit you. And if you want anything added to it, like lace, she'll do that, too! That's why this is one of my favorite shops! You can pick out base dresses, customize them to what you want, and get it fitted to you! It's so perfect!" Louise clapped her hands together, excitedly. They continued their small chatter and eventually they exited that store, continuing down the road, bags of clothing in tow.

As they were walking, though, Clarine started to feel just a bit of pain. It wasn't anything new, she thought, as she was used to having contractions, (she had been having an extremely hard pregnancy, at least compared to her mother and to Tate) since this was her ninth month.

But these contractions kept getting worse.

"W-wait, you guys," Clarine told them, leaning against a building. She pressed a hand to her stomach, closing her eyes. That was when she felt a few trickling sensations. Something dripped down her leg and she felt a few squirts, as if she had peed herself.

That didn't last long, though, until she walked a few more steps and water gushed from between her legs.

"Oh, sweet Saint Elimine! Mother, my water!" Louise's eyes widened and she rushed to her daughter. "It-it-it...!" Clarine couldn't form words as she began to panic. Taking a deep breath, Clarine put a hand on her chest. "We need to go to the midwife!" Louise nodded, turning to Tate.

"Get your Pegasus." Tate's eyes widened but she nodded, whistling shrilly. Pent had given the stable hands orders to always have Tate's Pegasus ready just in case something happened. So it didn't take long until the Pegasus came flying to Tate's call.

"Good boy," Tate whispered, stroking his hair. "We need to take Clarine to the nurse. You ready?" The Pegasus snorted, seemingly nodding. Louise helped put Clarine on the Pegasus and she groaned with the contraction pains.

"Take her back to the castle. Get her up to her room. Make sure Pent and Rutger are up there with her. Pent can help ease some of her pain. Also, Tate, do you know where the midwife is? Can you either send Selphina to get the midwife or get her yourself?" Tate nodded. "Alright, now go! We'll be there as quickly as possible." Tate nodded, taking off with Clarine.

* * *

"It's okay, Clarine. It'll be over soon," Rutger told her. Clarine was screaming in pain and even with the healers surrounding her (the midwife, Pent, Cecilia, Erk, and Serra) and trying to relieve it, Clarine's pain was still immense.

Outside her bedroom, Tate held Selphina close, Klein stroking Tate's hair. They were all praying for Clarine. Even with the strong healers in there, and even with Clarine's strong body, there was still a good chance that Clarine might not make it through the birthing process. She could always bleed out and not stop. There were so many things that could go wrong.

Lillie was sitting between Mildain and Sarah. Mildain, too, prayed for his long-time friend. Clarine had been through so much and he wanted to see her accomplish everything she set her mind to. Not only that, but she already had a daughter who had once lost a mother. Clarine couldn't make Lillie lose another one.

As the time dwindled by, Clarine's labor-induced screams growing louder and more frequent, more people joined the king, waiting to see what happened to Clarine. Percival was there, along with Aless and Noish. Dieck, too, came in after some time.

Time continued on, three hours passing before the people outside started to hear other shouts besides Clarine's pain-filled ones.

"I see a head!" Serra called.

"Push, Clarine, push!" Louise told her daughter. Clarine screamed, clutching Rutger's hand. She screamed louder and louder, her voice rising to unbelievable octaves.

"Just a little more, Clarine!" Cecilia told her, and once more, Clarine screamed, pushing with all her might. The midwife pulled the wailing baby out, taking care of it while Clarine rested for a few minutes.

"Congratulations, it is a girl," the midwife told them. Clarine looked up, smiling, though she was panting hard. Rutger squeezed her hand, grinning at the birth of their daughter. The midwife wrapped the girl in a pink blanket, holding her out to Clarine, who shook her head and gestured for Rutger to hold her. He began to reach for her when Clarine started to scream again.

"Twins!" Pent exclaimed, rushing over to his daughter. Serra and Cecilia both rushed to help deliver the next child. Erk took the first baby girl so the midwife could deliver the next child.

Clarine screamed again, pushing out the next child. It didn't take nearly as long as delivering her first daughter. The midwife once again took care of the screaming baby, cleaning it up and getting it ready for Rutger and Clarine to hold.

"It's another girl, you two," the midwife told them. To differentiate between the two children, the midwife wrapped the second girl in a blue blanket. Then she handed the babies to Clarine and Rutger.

"We did talk about names earlier," Rutger told Clarine. Clarine nodded, looking down at her oldest daughter. "For the girl, weren't we going to name her Maria? After your grandmother?" Clarine nodded.

"Our oldest will be named Maria Louise Reglay. And for our other daughter... I think we should name her Clare. After Lillie's mother. A tribute to her, you know?" Rutger nodded, looking down at the younger baby girl in his arms.

"Clare Aira, after my mother." Clarine smiled, nodding.

"Maria Louise and Clare Aira... my two beautiful daughters... No, our beautiful daughters." Rutger nodded, leaning over to Clarine, smiling at her.

"Yes, our daughters." Holding both her daughters in her hands, Lillie coming in to see her two new sisters, and the rest of her family surrounding her around the bed, Clarine truly knew that a brand-new life was beginning for her. For all of them.

End Chapter

* * *

Yep, twin girls! I've been planning it since the beginning of the story. I feel kind of bad for Rutger, though. Surrounded by four women in his family. Poor guy, it'd have to be heck when the girls will get old enough to PMS. Especially if all four PMS at the same time. Rutger would die.

Alright, a pretty important note. I'm going to take a break on this story for some time to switch gears and work on a Naruto story instead. Because of working on that story, I haven't really been working on chapters for this story, so it may be a few months before I update again. Sorry!

_Preview: _

_"I'll be back," he told her, tracing circles on her legs. Clarine nodded, kissing his shoulder. _

_"I know. But I'll still miss you. With everything in me." Rutger nodded, trailing his fingers along her thigh. Clarine sighed dreamily, unlocking her hands and twirling a strand of his hair around her finger. _

_"I'll miss you, too, Clarine." Gently, he stood up, breaking her hold on him. Clarine, sitting on the bed, looked up at him, trying to smile, even as her stomach muscles clenched in an attempt not to sob._

Next chapter will turn up the romance between Clarine and Rutger to an unseen level so far :) It'll be steamy (But still T-rated!) If I have some free time (Maybe over Thanksgiving weekend?) I'll post the next chapter, but just in case I don't, don't expect too many chapters any time soon!

Be sure to point out any flaws or inconsistencies! Thanks for reading!


End file.
